Paralyzed
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Draco has moved to America with Lucius to escape Voldemort.He is in disguise as a sick boy in a wheelchair,a very large blow to his pride but he does it.Jacob never thought he'd imprint,especially on another boy in a wheelchair...Slash.MpregMaybe
1. Chapter 1

_"You have to leave, my friend. You have to leave soon. The Dark Lord no longer trusts you; he knows that no matter what he does to you, you will choose your son over him. He told us that we were to kill you on sight."_

_Lucius Malfoy looked at his long time friend, Severus Snape, and nodded his head. "Thank you," he said, "Draco and I shall leave as soon as we can... But where should we go? The Dark Lord has long since known of all of my manors around the world. I can go nowhere under my name that he would overlook."_

_The Potions professor thought about it. "You must not go anywhere that you frequent. You cannot stay somewhere under your name. It must be small and... quaint..." He looked at his friend steadily. "You must humble yourself Lucius; the Dark Lord knows how refined your tastes are. He knows that wealth is part of your blood, so you must go somewhere unknown, somewhere poor. He would never look for you there."_

_Lucius looked a little sick to his stomach. "I know of no such place Severus; you know I don't."_

_Severus thought some more. "I know of a place; it's in America. An old friend of Dumbledore's lives their with his family. This town means nothing to the Dark Lord."_

_"It is decided then. Draco and I shall go there... tonight. What is the name of this place, Severus?"_

_"Forks, Washington. I'm sure Hogwarts has more people inside its walls then this small town has in it's perimeter. Many Americans have never even heard of it; you should be safe there."_

_"Thank you Severus, once again. Can you help Draco and I prepare before you return to the old man?"_

_Severus chuckled and clapped his friend on the back. "Of course I'll help you, old friend. You and my godson are the only family I have." He offered him a smile as they left the room._

**TLA**

Draco Malfoy could not stop the curling of his lip as he looked around the disgusting house. It was so _small..._ His room at Malfoy Manor was bigger than this.

"Here, Father? Really? Is this a servant's house?" He crossed his arms over his black-clothed chest. "It smells odd in here."

Lucius sighed as he stood next to his son. "I know, Son, I know." He looked at Severus, who was smiling at them. "You are certainly enjoying this aren't you?" He glared.

"Of course I am, Lucius. The looks on your faces..." He chuckled. "I swear you make it look as if I'm making you live in a barn filled with goblins."

"I thought they were waiting for us upstairs," Draco mumbled under his breath.

Lucius popped his son on the shoulder. "Gentlemen do not mumble, Draco. We may be leaving our wealth behind, but you will not forget your place."

"Yes, Father."

Lucius smiled then. "Good boy." He removed his expensive dark-green travel cloak and laid it gently on top of his only suitcase. It was the cleanest place to lay it... "Now... Severus and Draco. I will not be staying here unless we can clean it up some. Honestly, the Dark Lord is preferable to this..." Severus and Draco rolled their eyes. "Well!" Lucius snapped. "Get to work! You need to get as much done as you can before you have to return to England, Severus."

Draco laughed at his godfather's expression before slinging an arm over the man's shoulders. "You heard, Father... Let's get to work."

_A few hours and spells later..._

"It actually looks better, Father," Draco said as he sat down on a lavish leather sofa. His silver-grey eyes traveled over the living room; it was still small but it certainly looked elegant and nice. They had made the walls a mint green color and had fine black furniture. There was no TV, but there was a large bookcase filled with books. There were a few electric lights and also a few grand candles; the floor was a dark, smooth wood. The rest of the house looked similar: black, greens, silvers. There were two bathrooms and they were spotlessly white.

"It certainly does," the man replied. "The outisde is dreadful, but I shall let it go because we _are_ hiding after all. Well Severus, you may go."

The tall, dark-haired man nodded. "Yes..." He shook Lucius' hand and pulled a reluctant Draco into a hug. "I shall drop by when I can. Draco, I have enrolled you into the highschool here. Lucius, I assumed you would still wish to run the Malfoy affairs so that is what you shall do. You are the only wizards here, so I know that I do not have to warn you to keep it secret. Goodbye." And with a loud 'pop' he disappeared.

Draco sighed and retreated to his room. "Goodnight, Father."

The Slytherin Prince's room was the second biggest bedroom in the house. It was on the second floor. The walls were plain but dark; the bed was large and canopied by sheer black material; he had Slytherin colors for pillows; the floor was polished and dark with a simple black rug; and the window was draped with deep green curtians that would block out most of the sunlight. He wanted his room to be like his room at Hogwarts: Slytherin and dark. He liked the colors because it reminded him of a forrest at night, which had always fascinated him.

The forrest was the only thing Forks had going for it in his opinion. It was a small town with few people. Their were no other wizards; he had to live in a poor home. He knew it was wrong of him, but he liked money. He liked having servants and large (and many) houses. He liked the jealous looks people would shoot him when they saw him.

Forks was going to be a nightmare... And high school? What the hell was he supposed to do in a muggle school? He didn't care about muggle history or mathematics; he could do math expertly. And English? Literature? Language? He could probably out score the fucking teachers!

He removed his shirt and sat down in the middle of his floor, on the soft carpet. He took a deep, calming breath...

He needed to calm down and make the best of the situation...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Because his time at Hogwarts, and always getting into figths with Potter, his father had made him see someone about controlling his temper. Lucius said that respectable wizards did not lose their tempers and fight petty, schoolboy battles. His therapist suggested relaxed breathing exercises and some form of hand to hand combat training. He had chosen meditation exercises to breathe, and multiple forms of tae-kwon-do to release his angry energy. He became a much calmer person afterwards...

In...

Out...

When he was relaxed, and no longer cursing inside his head, he changed into some pajamas and got into bed; he needed a good night's sleep if he would be attending a public school in the morning...

**TLA**

"So I shall _not_ be attending school?" Draco asked with relief.

He had woken up from his sleep and taken a shower. He fixed his hair, got dressed, and followed the aroma of a hot breakfast down the stairs to the kitchen where his father was preparing the food. He hadn't even known that his father could actaully cook, the muggle way with no magic. Lucius had placed a large plate of food before him at the table and told him not to dawdle if they were going to make it out of town on time. He had assumed that this meant that he would not be going to school that day.

Lucius laughed. "You shall still be going to school," he said, "Just not to that dreadful public school." He said it with a kind of shudder, like he couldn't imagine his son ever going to a place like that.

Draco looked at him, confused. "I did my research, Father, and Forks High School is the only school in this awful place for me to go."

"I'm very proud that you checked, but you are mistaken. There is another school just on the outskirts of town, on a Native American reservation. Severus and I discovered that these Native Americans, the Quilettes, are an ancient bloodline that may have once been magic weilders." He smiled at his son. "Plus, we think it would be much easier to make sure that you're safe on this reservation."

"But how did you two get me into that school? I'm not a Native American," Draco said, hoping that his father and godfather really hadn't been so stupid as to miss that little fact.

Lucius laughed again. "You must thank Severus for that one, Son. He had to use quite a bit of charm potions and make up a story for them to allow you to attend." He laughed some more; apparently, it was that funny.

"What story?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"He told the leaders of the reservation that you were ill and that their school was the closest one to our house. He told them that you could not be home-schooled because I had too many jobs to work and I just could not stay home and teach you. He also told them that you had to use a wheelchair and that neither he nor I could afford to get you a tutor who could just teach you, and other such nonsense."

"He wants them to think that we're poor and that I'm cripple!" Draco exclaimed. "What the bloody-"

"Draco Lucian Malfoy!" Lucius snapped. "You watch your mouth when speaking to me or any other elder."

"Sorry, Father," the younger Malfoy said almost sheepishly. "I apologize."

Lucius nodded. "Good," he said. "Now... I know that his story is a little far-fetched, but you know Severus; he loves messing with you. And I do suppose that I could have made him tone it down some, but you know how hard it's been on him since that Potter woman's death. He and Lily were very dear friends; in fact, she often helped him prank those fools Sirius and James." He sighed. "Severus became the man he is today because of her loss; he used to be much more sociable and fun, believe it or not. And if he gets a little piece of his old self back by messing with you, then I think you can suffer through it," he finished with a smile.

Draco nodded. He loved his godfather, but, "A wheelchair, Father? Must I really use one?"

Lucius laughed again, which was odd because Draco could not remember his father ever laughing this much. "You will, but only for a little while. Severus told them that your doctors were confident that you would be able to walk again on your own soon."

Draco sighed and stood from the table to put his plate in the sink. At least his father and godfather would get come sort of pleasure from his pain. He didn't want to look like a frail little weakling in front of a bunch of muggles. A fucking wheelchair! What the hell! Really!

He stomped his way back up the stairs until his father reminded him that gentlemen did not stomp, then he just walked heavily. He grabbed the annoying little bookbag thing that his father had given him from his bed and walked back downstairs in time to see his father transfiguring one of the comfy looking chairs into a wheelchair.

_'At least I'll be comfortable in my misery,'_ he thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

It was going to be hell today; he could just feel it.

**TLA**

The entire school was buzzing, but maybe since it wasn't that big of a school the news that was floating around wasn't as big as it seemed.

Jacob Black turned to the closest person to him and asked, "What's going on? What's everyone fussing about?"

The little guy, because Jacob towered over him, looked up at him almost nervously (it was a downside to the wolf gene; it made people nervous around him). "A new student is here, from off the reservation."

Off the reservation? "That's weird, why?" he questioned.

"No one knows. He's in the office. We all thought that maybe he had lived here once and is now moving back, but he looks nothing like us. There couldn't possibly be any Indian in him at all."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked to his friends, Embry and Quil. "Oh? What does he look like?"

"Pale, really pale," the boy began. A bell rang. "I need to go," he said, running away quickly.

"Really pale?" Embry repeated. "You don't think..."

"No," Jacob replied. "We'd smell it then..."

"Do you think he could be a threat?" Quil asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Jacob replied. "We need to see him. If he is a threat to our pack then we shall know and we can get rid of him. That was the lunch bell wasn't it?"

Embry looked at his watch, surprised. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "We get here later and later every day! Pretty soon, Sam is going to have us out of school completely... All these damn patrols..."

Quil laughed. "Not if my mom has anything to say about it; she'll have him in school eventually, and he's graduated!"

All three of them laughed before Jacob started to head towards the lunchroom. "We should go to lunch now and declare this guy as a friend or foe. We need to get to him before Paul does because if he _is_ a threat then Paul will out us all." The other two nodded and followed behind their friend.

**TLA**

Draco sighed as he sat a table all by himself in the dingy little lunchroom. He wanted to glare at everyone who felt the need to stare at him, but all he could do was smile sweetly. Why the _fuck_ his father wanted him to act the way he was acting was beyond him. Why couldn't he be himself while in the fucking wheelchair?

_When Lucius pulled the car out of the driveway, and Draco didn't even know his father knew how to drive or that they even had a car (he must have used magic), he looked at Draco sternly. "You must be nice," he said. "No sneering. No glaring. No harsh words. I know that you don't want to do this, and I know that the last thing you want to do is look even weaker then you do, but I want you to try. I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but try to look sweet and nice. Give everyone big smiles. Talk softly. Be polite. I don't want you losing your temper and making enemies of the humans. We have enough enemies already. Okay? And don't forget your manners. Do you understand?"_

Draco had nodded, all the while cursing in his head. Why him? Wasn't it bad enough that he had left his nice homes and friends? No, apparently it wasn't; he had to be submissive and use a wheelchair. It was all his godfather's fault!

Something seemed to sizzle in the air... He was suddenly very aware of another's presence... Which was odd. His body was on high alert; what did that mean? It didn't feel malicious; in fact, it felt important and good.

He turned his head, and there at the door of the lunchroom, were three very large Native American boys. They were huge! But, the one in the middle was the one that had the biggest presence. Draco saw all of the boys, but he could only _look_ at the one in the middle... He had short dark hair, and large muscles. He had big, surprised, brown eyes that were staring right into Draco's own silver ones...

The sizzling in the air only seemed to increase with their eyes locked.

Jacob stood in the doorway and just stared into those stormy silver eyes... Before his eyes had been taken prisoner, he had seen pale skin and white/blonde hair. Then, the stranger turned around and he was met with swirling silver eyes that he just couldn't look away from... It suddenly felt like everything in his life made sense; he felt like he had found a missing piece of his heart that he hadn't even known was missing...

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he realized that he'd imprinted... on another guy...

Without a second thought, he turned and ran from the room, leaving three very confused people behind...

**TLA**

Draco watched as two of the three Native American boys he had seen made their way over to him. The one that he had been staring at had just run away. He shook off the odd feeling he felt and tried to smile at the two intruders.

They both seemed to stumble a little when he smiled, but they smiled in return and sat down at his table with him. He held his tongue and didn't ask them what the hell they thought they were doing. Instead, he said, "Hello. How are you?"

One of them replied. "I'm Embry; this is Quil. And we're good," he said. "And you?"

_I want you to go the hell away..._ "I'm Draco Malfoy. And I've been better," he gestured to his wheelchair with a small smirk. _Feel guilty bitches._

The one, Quil, seemed surprised. "Wow... I didn't even notice your chair. Did you break a leg or something?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm sick and I haven't built up enough strength in my legs yet. But my doctors say that I may be able to walk soon." Why was he talking to them? Why? What did they want? Was there a polite way to ask?

"I'm sorry," Embry said, looking at him sympathetically. "Being sick must suck."

Like he'd never been sick before? Draco decided to change the subject. "Weren't there three of you?" he questioned. _Just leave me the hell alone. Dammit!_

"There was indeed," Embry replied. "Our friend Jacob. We don't know what happened to him; probably really had to take a shit." The other one, Quil, burst out laughing.

Draco felt his lips quirk for real, so he smiled a real smile. "Are you allowed to talk about him like that? It looked to me that he could beat both your asses." Oops... That wasn't gentlemen language; oh well. One slip would not hurt him.

Quil laughed some more before he answered. "He could, but what he doesn't know can't hurt us, right Embry?" The other one nodded and laughed.

Draco really wanted to know why they were talking to him. He had been just fine by himself. "So... And please don't think I'm being rude," _Think that all you want!_, "But why did you decide to come over here with me? Don't you have friends you could have sat with? Everyone else seems to be fine with just staring."

Embry looked at him for a moment before he smiled. "We wanted to know if you were the type of guy who causes trouble; people from off the reservation usually are." He had a look in his eyes that said there was much more to the story.

"Well," Draco said, patting the arm of his chair, "Unless you write me up for a few hit and runs, we should be good. No trouble from me." He offered a smile. _Now will you go away?_

At the same time, both of the boys' heads perked up, like they had heard something. Draco hadn't heard anything...

"Well it was nice meeting you." Embry said, standing up. Quil did the same. "Maybe we'll catch you around." The both waved before rushing out of the room.

_What weird muggles..._

**TLA**

Jacob was waiting outside of the cafeteria when Embry and Quil appeared. He was pacing and running his hands through his dark hair.

"What happened, man?" Quil questioned worriedly.

"Yeah. Why the hell did you just run off like that?" Embry added.

Jacob paused, looked at them, and began to walk off; he knew they would follow.

"Hey! Tell us what happened!"

When they reached the woods and were hidden by all of the brush and trees, he turned on them suddenly. "I imprinted!" he exclaimed. He began to pace again.

"On who!" they both exclaimed with smirks.

Jacob looked at them... He couldn't say it... What would they think? How the hell could he have imprinted on another guy? How was that even possible.

It seemed that giving them no reply at all actually gave them their answer.

"On Draco!" Embry shot out.

Jacob's heart beat sped up at the name. "I didn't know his name..."

"Oh my gods, dude," Quil said. "He's a guy. Are you sure?"

Jacob sighed and nodded. "I'm pretty damn sure, Quil. I took one look into those silver eyes and suddenly everything seemed to be right in the world. I couldn't think of a single sad thing and the thought of ever feeling pain seemed foolish; how could I feel pain with him in my life? What the hell am I supposed to do!"

"Let's go talk to Sam," Embry said, beginning to pull his clothes off. "You should talk to him about it."

Jacob nodded solemnly and began to strip as well; Quil did the same. They just hid their clothes beneath a bush and phased into three very large wolves.

Almost immediately, all three of them could hear Sam's voice in their heads. _Go to my house; I'll meet you there._

They ran off towards the alpha's house...

.net/s/5588884/1/In_The_Dark

.net/u/1036563/The_Orgasmic_Uke


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! ^^ Which is sad because if I did I would fill it with slash and yaoi! Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter!

**Enjoy!**

_**For Your Information***:**_ _Italics_ will mostly be Draco's thoughts. **Bold** will likewise be Jacob's! Ok? ^^

_Chapter 2_

Sam paced calmly in front of the three wolves that had come to his house. He listened to Jacob intently; even if he had seen the story in their minds, it helped to hear it out loud as well.

"How can I imprint on another guy?" Jacob questioned at the end of his tale. It didn't bother him anymore, but it still confused him. They imprinted to find their soul mates so they could carry on the line... How could he carry on the line with another guy? It made no sense.

"I don't know what to tell you Jacob," Sam replied. "But I will tell you that since he is your mate, and since we are your pack, he will have the pack's protection; we will treat him like any other member, like we do with the others that have been imprinted on."

Jacob nodded, but this was just too weird.

Sam ruffled his hair and smiled reassuringly; then he looked around. "Why didn't Paul come with you? He goes to your school does he not?"

Jacob's eyes widened and he shared worried glances with Embry and Quil. They'd forgotten about Paul! The three wolves ran quickly from the house as Emily stepped into the living room with a tray of drinks.

"Where did they go?" she asked Sam.

"They went back to school," he replied. "They are worried that Paul will mess with Jacob's mate."

Emily laughed and carried the drinks back to the kitchen with a shake of her head.

**TLA**

Draco was glaring at the clock on the wall. How long was fucking lunch? How much time could he possibly need to eat?

He was still trying to smile and look sweet when a large shadow fell over him. He tilted his head back and found himself staring up at another large Native American boy.

He couldn't hold his tongue before he said, "What do they feed you here?"

The rather mean looking boy glared at him and then walked to the other side of the table and sat down before him. "Are you calling me fat?" he questioned in an annoyed voice.

_Be nice Draco... Be nice._ "Sorry," he forced out, "I didn't mean to sound rude." _Oh yes I did!_ "It's just that some other people bothered me earlier and they were gigantic like you. I simply wondered what you were fed here on this reservation." So much for being nice...

The boy growled. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Okay. That was it. His father would have to forgive him because he would _not_ be talked to like that. "Since we're in the lunchroom, I bet you I came here to eat. What do you say? Care to take that bet?"

The angry boy growled again. "I meant what are you doing here, on this reservation?" he ground out. "And don't think that I'll take your tone just because you're in a wheelchair."

"And _you_ don't think that I'll take _your_ tone just because I'm in a wheelchair. I'm here because it's none of your damn business. Go away."

"Listen _albino_," the teen growled. "I asked you a question and I want a fucking answer. You're trouble; I can smell it."

Draco let loose his own growl. Albino? "Well, I certainly hope that my _trouble_ doesn't smell as bad as you," he said angrily. "And I'll say it once again so your tiny brain will comprehend: why I'm here is none of your damn business!" He was so close to just standing from his chair and cursing the big lug into the back wall...

The big lug seemed to have a very bad case of the shakes; he was shaking from head to foot.

Just as it seemed that the big lug would say something else, a new voice that Draco hadn't heard before made itself known. "That's enough Paul," it said. For some reason, it gave Draco chills.

He turned his pale blonde head around and was once again looking up at a large Indian boy; but he recognized this one... It was that one guy that had run away ealier.

The large teen placed a large and hot hand on Draco's shoulder; it felt like he'd been shot with a small current of electricity. "Don't let this big bear bother you; he's really cuddly once you get to know him."

Draco was held in place by the hand and couldn't make himself move away, but he managed to reply. "I don't think I'd want to cuddle with the big bafoon anyway."_ Look away, dammit! Stop staring Draco! What the hell has gotten into you?_

Jacob felt his head nodding; yeah, Draco better not want to cuddle with Paul... He shook his head: slow down... "My name is Jacob Black; welcome." He offered a smile and thought of removing his hand, but he liked it where it was.

Draco sized the larger boy up... What was it about him? There was something... different... Well, whatever it was he should just let it go. He sighed. "Draco Malfoy," he said. "Tell your friend," he glared at Paul, "To treat sick people better." Time to play the sick kid again.

Jacob glared at Paul. "Why don't you head to class with Embry and Quil?" he suggested.

Paul was still shaking, and after a short glaring contest between him and Jacob, he stood angrily and stomped from the room. With looks to Jacob, Embry and Quil followed him.

Jacob smiled and sat down in front of Draco. "Once again, ignore the over-sized bear. He has anger issues."

"Yes well, he should have those shakes checked out. I think he was seizing; I'm surprised the brute didn't start foaming at the mouth..." Draco could just hear his father's voice in his head: 'Be polite Draco! Stop being an angry schoolboy'.

Jacob laughed. His ears were ringing, but it was from the musical voice that came from the blonde's mouth. It wasn't deep and it wasn't high; it was a lovely, strong alto. Draco certainly didn't sound like he was sick. "Where are you from?" he questioned, catching a glimpse of the clock. He only had a few more minutes before class would start again.

Draco sighed again. Since he felt that 'Jacob' wouldn't leave, and since it wasn't 'Paul', he decided to answer the question asked of him, and he would do it like his father would want him to. "I'm from England," he replied politely, trying his best to keep his annoyance down. It was surprisingly easy. "My father and I just moved here for medical reasons. And before you ask why I'm at this school, I'll tell you: it's the closest one to my house and if something were to happen to me, my father would want to be here quickly." Wow, that was probably the most he's said to anyone since he'd been there.

Jacob's dark brown eyes seemed to sadden a bit, which Draco found to be odd. What reason did he have to be sad? His dark eyes traveled to the wheelchair. "I wish you had a better reason for being here," the large teen replied.

Something stirred in Draco's chest; why was Jacob looking at him so sincerely? Odd... He shrugged. "Well, I'm here now so I won't complain. I'll walk again soon," he continued. He smiled brightly. "I know I will." He wanted to laugh, because he actually _would_ walk again soon, but he decided that that would be a little to obvious so he held it in. He was incredibly proud of his acting skills.

Jacob's heartbeat stuttered when he saw that large and beaming smile. He had never seen anything like it; nothing so beautiful... "It's always good to be optimistic," he said, smiling as well. He wanted to say more, but the bell rang. **Damn...** He stood. "Would you like some help to your next class?" he questioned.

"No thank you," Draco replied, rolling his chair backwards expertly. He was suddenly very glad that his father had magicked the chair; he actually had to put very little effort into moving it. "I like doing things myself," he said. He forced out a smile. "I appreciate the offer though. Goodbye."

Jacob watched as the new kid rolled away. He wanted to follow after him of course and help, or to make sure Paul didn't mess with him, or just to be near him, but... Even if Draco was an odd case, they still needed time to become friends at least before Jacob let his possessiveness take over.

How was he going to tell Draco about himself and their relationship? He could wait, because eventually Draco would come to him; imprints were never one-sided. But, he didn't want to wait. He wanted Draco to accept him now... He didn't even know anything about him besides his name and where he was originally from. Well, he _did_ know he was sick...

His heart ached. He had finally found his imprint, but they were another guy, and they were in a wheelchair. He didn't care about any of that, but destiny certainly liked screwing with him. He couldn't have anything easy could he? His life just _had_ to be complicated.

He walked out of the lunchroom and sniffed the air outside, trying to pinpoint his friends' location. He may have told them to go class, but they all knew it wouldn't have been safe with Paul shaking the way he had been.

At the thought of Paul, Jacob felt his own body begin to twitch. A growl was building in his chest; the few people that were fortunate enough to walk past him quickly got out of his way. He found himself entering the woods again that day.

No one, _no one_, would mess with his mate. He was going to wrap his hands around Paul's throat and squeeze the air out... Or, if Paul had gone wolf, Jacob would phase and rip out his jugular. He wasn't sure which one he would enjoy more...

He saw Embry and Quil before he saw Paul. The two friends were watching an angry and shaking Paul pace, trying to control himself.

As Jacob walked towards them, he stripped. When they finally noticed his presence, he was already completely naked and walking past them. The tremors that were taking over his body only worsened as he got closer to Paul.

By the time Paul noticed him, they were both trembling really bad and it was too late to stop them. Almost simultaneously, they phased and attacked each other.

Embry and Quil could only give them a wide berth. There was no stopping them when they got to fighting. They could fight all day if they didn't get tired or hungry. They each chose a tree a safe distance away and leaned against it to watch.

Jacob pinned Paul down a couple times, who in turn pinned Jacob down a few times. If one got the other in a death grip, then within a few seconds the role would switch. They went back and forworth and back and forworth... Their thoughts were a jumbled mess in each other's heads.

Paul didn't know why Jacob decided to attack him. He could only see in Jacob's thoughts that it had something to do with the albino, but what exactly he didn't know. Jacob was torn between his anger and his control. He knew that Paul had no idea why he being attacked, and honestly (if Jacob would admit it to himself), he had no reason to attack Paul. Since the grey wolf had no idea that Draco was Jacob's mate and that he had imprinted, then he couldn't be punished for messing with him. If Paul knew about the imprint, then he would have not said a single harsh word to the blonde.

Paul finally caught news of the imprint. When the two wolves began to circle each other, he phased back into a human. "Dammit Jake!" he exclaimed, glaring at the big russet wolf, "How the hell was I supposed to know you'd imprinted on him? He's a fucking boy for one thing, and for another, you don't find it important to tell me what's going on with you and your two sidekicks over there." He shot a glare to Embry and Quil.

Jacob turned human again and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right," he said, "I know. I'm sorry for attacking you; this imprint is just really strong."

Paul smirked and punched him playfully (but still hard) on the arm. He had a couple of scratches across his chest and rather deep one on his cheek. "All I did was talk to him, I'd hate to see what you'd do to someone who actually hurt him." He laughed at the dark look that crossed Jacob's face.

"I would _maim_ them," he growled. He then went into horrific detail of what he would actually do to anyone who hurt his mate.

Embry and Quil tossed the two their clothes (Paul's messed up from his change). They let the two bigger wolves talk alone. When they weren't fighting, Jacob and Paul could be quite good friends. Paul had a short temper, so he could easily understand Jacob's anger on the rare occasions that he got angry. And it seemed that they were both enjoying using their anger to mutilate some poor imaginary people that would dare hurt Draco Malfoy.

**TLA**

Draco couldn't get home soon enough. He almost blew his cover when he saw his father pull up at school in the muggle car, but he remained in his chair with some effort and allowed his father to help him. There was only a handful of students around to see them; they stared at the blondes until they could no longer be seen.

"I don't like this, Father," Draco said as they drove home. "I hate this fucking wheelchair and-"

"Draco Malfoy, you better watch your tongue..." Lucius let his sentence trail off in warning.

"I'm sorry, Father," Draco replied, "But I really do not like doing this. People stared at me all day; I'm not one of them. There are small giants in that school," he said, "And one of them tried to pick a fight with me today. He called me 'albino', Father. Albino... And I had to sit in my chair and take it!"

His father looked at him pointedly. "You just sat there and did not say a single word, am I correct? You're telling me you just sat there? I do not believe you."

Draco sighed. "I did just sit there," he replied, "But I didn't let it go. Yes, I did say something to him. I thought he was going to make me kick his arse, but one of his friends stopped him." For some reason, his cheeks warmed at the thought of the large, dominant boy. Was he really getting sick?

"Well thank goodness for his friend," Lucius replied as he pulled the car into the driveway. "This is probably the best placed that we could hide short of with Dumbledore, and I would hate to live with him if you blew our cover. You won't be stuck in the wheelchair forever," he added, getting out of the car.

Draco got out of the car too and shrunk his chair to fit in his pocket. "How much longer, _exactly_ Father?"

As they entered the house, Lucius turned towards his son. "It is actually up to Severues, Son. He's been brewing a potion for you that will give you the affects of your supposed condition. Whenever it wears off, you can walk again. "Do not look at me like that, Draco Malfoy."

The youger blonde tried to turn his angry silver eyes away from his father but he just couldn't. Was it not bad enough that he had to _pretend_ to be sickly? Now he had to actually _be_ sickly? He took a moment to think of something he could say that may be able to convey what little anger his eyes weren't able to.

Lucius waved his hand in the air; a silent yet firm way to let Draco know that he would _not_ hear another word about it. He smiled then, "How was your first day of Muggle school?"

Draco rolled his eyes and walked past his father and into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten lunch because there was no appeal at all with the food that the school had tried to feed him. He would definitely need to take his lunch.

The Head Malfoy followed his son and watched as he fixed himself something to eat. "I want to hear all about it."

**TLA**

Jacob was sprawled out on the beach, just staring up into the night sky... It was beautiful...

His pack was out running; he had chosen to stay behind. He just wanted to be alone and think about things.

He'd found his imprint. His imprint was another guy. His imprint was in a wheelchair. He almost killed Paul. It had been a busy day...

He was actually fighting off the urge to go to his school, sniff out Draco's scent, and then follow it home. As a wolf, the blonde wouldn't know who he was; he could find Draco's house and make sure he was ok.

He had pushed that thought away as soon as it had come. He was _not_ going to turn into some crazy stalker. And besides, one day the blonde _would_ know who he was as a wolf. He didn't want Draco freaking out... But he had a feeling that he wouldn't. He seemed very strong and laid-back, despite the illness.

Speaking of illness... What was he sick with? Could some ancient Quilette medicine possibly help him? He wouldn't die...

Would he...?

No. No, that was stupid. Fate may like screwing with him, but she certainly wouldn't kill off his imprint after only just meeting would she? No; she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know..." a lovely voice seemed to sing in his ears, "That's my star... Just there..."

The large boy opened his eyes; standing above him was a smiling Draco Malfoy... His drak eyes widened. "Draco...?"

The blonde smiled, his silver eyes crinkling ever so cutely. "It's me," he said. He pointed with a delicate hand. "I'm up there too. The constellation: Draco. It means dragon."

Jacob was still too stunned to say anything as he sat up. He felt some sand fall off his naked back. He followed Draco's point and found what must have been the dragon star because it was certainly the most beautiful star he'd ever seen... **Snap out of it, Jake! Ask him what he's doing here! Don't just smile dumbly!**

He nodded to himself. "What are you doing here, Draco? It's cold out here; you shouldn't be outside in your condition."

The blonde laughed. "I have no condition!" he exclaimed. He plopped down next to the bigger teen and threw his legs on top of Jacob's, who suddenly noticed that the blonde was only dressed in an incredibly large t-shirt, _which_, looked suspiciously like the black shirt Jake had discarded only moments before...

**Damn! This must be a dream... Damn! He looks so real... So good...**

Suddenly, something hit him. It was like being hit by a truck made of ice.

He jumped up, and he was no longer with a scantily clad Draco, but with a laughing group of other half-naked guys. One of them had an empty bucket in his hands.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" he exclaimed as he jumped at his friends.

Then... began a rather large "dog" fight...

Draco sat up in his bed and looked around. A heavy sigh of relief left him when he realized he was no longer on some beach with that large boy anymore... What a strange dream... And where had all his clothes been? And why was he so smiley?

He fell back against his pillows. This stupid place was getting to him. Muggle life sucked.

**SasunaruTLA:** Well, it's not as long or eventful as I had planned... But I really wanted to update! I didn't want you guys to think I'd forgotten this or something! ^^

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**Please! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Draco held up the glass in his hands and inspected it. It was filled with a disgusting, thick, brown and green liquid... It looked lumpy and... Ew. "Just what is in this, Severus?" he questioned his godfather.

The dark-haired man grimaced. "I don't think you want to know, Draco. Just drink it. Try to get down as quick as you can; it might help."

The younger blonde looked up at his father. "Do I really have to? Look at this!" He held the cup up before his father.

The man sighed. "We've discussed this already, Son. Now take it like a big boy and stop complaining."

Draco glared at him but lifted the cup up to his mouth. The smell that hit his nose watered his eyes. He closed them tightly and threw his head back, gulping the disgusting liquid down as fast as his tastebuds would allow. For a terrifying moment, he thought he would vomit the potion back up, but his dignity was saved...

Until his knees buckled.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, trying to catch himself.

Severus and his father laughed, the darker-haired of the two catching him and saving him from falling on the floor. "I see the potion is already working." He placed his godson in his wheelchair.

"Is this all that will happen to me? When will it wear off?" He tried desperately to move his legs, or even wiggle a toe; nothing happened.

Severus tapped his chin in thought. "Well, Draco, you'll experience dizzy spells, you may feel some pain every so often... You'll most likely black out once or twice... Hmm... What else did I add in there?" If he noticed Draco's hard Malfoy-glare, he paid it no mind. "I think you may have a few nosebleeds; basically, you'll appear sick for real. And the potion must be worked out of your system. Just like with anyone who's lost the ability to walk and they have the ability to get it back, you must work at it. It depends on how hard and determined you are to walk again; if you work hard and try, you'll be back to normal soon."

Draco groaned. "You hate me, don't you?"

The two adults laughed again. "It's time for school, Draco," Lucius said.

_Is everyday in Washington going to be a living hell?_

**TLA**

Jacob was practically bouncing on his feet as he stood outside the school building. It was the first time all year that he'd been on time to school; actually, he was early. He hated school, but now, school equalled Draco. Draco equalled worth it.

He didn't know what he was doing outside the school, waiting for Draco. They had only just met; the blonde wouldn't think he was being creepy would he? Should he just calm down and hide in the woods until later and _then_ walk to the front of the school and "accidentally" meet Draco?

Just as his befuddled brain was going to start panicking, a faint whiff of something pleasant found his nose. It was Draco... And he was getting closer! Suddenly, the big boy's brain had nothing to say and all he could do was wait until he saw the pale body and blonde hair.

Draco had a hand over his mouth as his father pulled the car up in front of the Reservation school building. He sat in the back of the car as Severus, who had decided to ride along with them, climbed out of the passenger seat and went to help Draco from the car. He had an awful taste in his mouth and he feared that if he moved the hand from his face even the slightest bit, he would be sick.

The Potions master looked at the grimace on the boy's face. "Don't worry Draco, you shouldn't be sick so early in the morning." He situated Draco in his chair. "You will most likely get sick later though. I suggest you stay near a waste bin."

Draco nodded his head weakly and did not respond verbally. He didn't want anything coming out of his mouth right now... He looked up at as a shadow fell over him; it was Jacob Black!

He felt his cheeks heat up, but that was from the potion. It was from the potion!

Jacob looked down at his soon-to-be mate worriedly, then to the dark man that had helped him from the car. He had a rather large (yet not disgustingly so) nose and rather shiny black hair. His skin was pale, but not healthily pale like Draco's; this man needed some sunshine. This man also looked nothing like Draco, so who was he? Jake didn't know if he should ask Draco if he was alright or if he should ask who this strange man was...

A small voice solved the problem for him. "Hello Jacob Black. This is my Uncle Severus. Severus, Jacob Black."

Jake was slightly taken aback from the tiny voice that came from Draco's lips. Sure, they'd only talked for a short time before, but that voice wasn't right. Draco was sick, but his voice had been strong and sure. He felt a sudden sense of dread; had something gone wrong? Was Draco's sickness even worse now? Was it okay to ask even though they'd only met once before?

**No, dammit!** he cursed in his head. It wasn't okay; at least, it wasn't okay yet.

"Good morning, Sir," he replied, wanting to growl in frustration. Why did it have to take so long for him to show who he was and what he and Draco now were? It both saddened and angered him. He offered the dark man a smile before looking at Draco. His hand was covering his mouth. "You don't look very happy to see me," he teased lightly. It was the only (and least lame) thing he could think to say that didn't sound worried or 'soon'. 'Soon' as in fast for their barely-there friendship.

Draco moved his hand away from his face and sat it in his lap. He offered a smile to the large teen. "It's not you, it's me," he said.

"That old excuse?" Jacob returned with a smirk.

The blonde laughed slightly; he didn't feel as bad now. _I wonder what happened..._ "I actually mean it. I took some new medicine this morning. I don't think it likes me."

Snape watched this exchange with curiousity. It was rare that he saw his godson laugh for anything outside of his family. And just why was this large boy so _large_? "Have a wonderful day Draco," he said, "Your father and I shall be on call if you need us." He turned away quickly and even though he wasn't wearing his long black cloaks, Draco swore he could still see where they would woosh around behind him.

The blonde looked up at Jacob; now that Severus was gone, he could say what he wanted to say. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I was waiting for you," Jacob replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think we could be good friends. Plus, you'll probably need a proper tour of the place, and I'm your guy." Jacob offered his mate a large smile, enjoying his little play on words. He was in fact, Draco's guy.

Draco felt some weird stirrings in his chest. Was the medicine messing with him some more? He sighed lightly. "If we're going to be friends," he said, "Then open the door for me." He hoped he hadn't sounded too stern; he was just so used to giving people orders. But the big teen smiled again and nodded enthusiastically.

Jake happily pulled the door of the school open and was still smiling as Draco wheeled himself inside the building. They could be friends! That was great! After 'friends' came 'best friends', and after that came 'more than friends', which was then preceded by 'lovers' which was the same thing as 'mates' which was short for 'soulmates'! They were moving along so quickly!

"You certainly are a smiley bloke in the mornings," Draco mumbled as he watched the smile remain on Jacob's face.

"Well," came the reply, "It's been a good morning so far; I have no tests scheduled for today, which is always a plus." **And you're here...** But he couldn't say that; not yet.

"Not an intellectual kind of guy?" Draco questioned, rolling himself through the doorway. Did his father un-magick his chair? It was harder to push then it should be.

Jacob laughed. "Not a test kind of guy," he replied. "I'm smarter then I look." He stepped through the door behind his frail mate. "How about a tour?"

"I don't think there's much to this school that I haven't already seen. It's incredibly small." His stomach gave a harsh lurch, and he feared he would empty what few contents were in it, but he was saved the humiliation. "Could we just... talk... I guess?"

Although he was worried, Jake lit up at the idea. "Okay," he said. This would be a great opportunity to get closer to the blonde! "What do you like to talk about?" he questioned, settling down on the floor beside the wheelchair. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have humbled himself so, but he could do it for Draco.

Draco felt his lips curl into a smirk as he replied, "Magic." He told the truth while in fact, not doing it at all. _It's a slight comfort._

Jacob sat up a bit straighter. "I can talk about that!" he exclaimed happily. Wow, what an easy topic he was given. His family was riddled with old fairytales, some true of course, but Draco didn't know that! "I don't suppose you looked into the history of the Quilette Reservation before coming, did you?"

Draco gave him a look that clearly said _'No, I did not'_, but he quirked up a bit in interest. Jacob was practically giddy. He could tell Draco about himself when in fact, not tell him anything at all! **Hell yes!**

"Well," the large teen continued, "You're in luck, because my father has passed down all of it to me, and my family is riddled with mystery..." He did a funny little hand motion, like he was trying to cast a spell or something.

Draco rolled his silver eyes. "On with the story then!" he exclaimed, trying to keep the interest out of his voice. Was it possible that maybe his stay here wouldn't be an absolute magic-free hell? And besides that, he was feeling a bit better. Maybe Sev's concoction wouldn't have as bad an affect on him as he was warned.

Jacob laughed, a deep warm sound. "Sadly, we only have a short amount of time, so you can only have one story right now. I'll just give you the best one." He got on his knees to be closer to Draco's current height. "Many years ago," he began, using his story-telling voice, "A group of people... _nomads_, wandered through the Quilette territory. At their arrival and even after their passing, the Quilettes were not the same. You see, these nomads survived on the blood of human beings. They were cold and hard as steel; they had no purpose other then to kill the innocent. My people, descendents of the noble and majestic wolf, protector of the forrests, answered the call of these _cold ones_. Some of the bravest and strongest of the men in the Tribe could become the noble wolf, the only thing capable of tearing through cold flesh. They were able to protect the Tribe and all humans from these beasts that would see them dead."

Draco listened intently. _What do we have here? Shapeshifters and cold ones... Cold ones? _He was unfamiliar with that term..._ Wait. Cold skin, hard as steel, killers... Vampires!_ Well that was interesting. Were the vampires still around? That might be very promising.

"But, one hundred years ago, a group of cold ones came to town that weren't like the others. They lived off the blood of animals and refused to touch the humans. Their leader and the Quilette leader made a treaty. As long as no humans were bitten by them and as long as they never crossed the boundary of the Reservation, they would be left to live peacefully. It is said that this treaty remains today."

"Why?" Draco questioned, trying to play the enthralled listener to cover the fact that he actually was a tad bit enthralled.

"Because the cold ones are here, a few miles up the road."

_**RING**_

Jacob jumped to his feet. "That's the bell! Where's your first class?" he questioned, fully intending on making sure Draco got there safe and sound.

"I can get there myself," Draco replied, rolling his chair a bit. "Thanks for the story. I'd like to hear more about the vampires." It really was a struggle today to move his chair today. And his father wouldn't have un-magicked it, so was this the medicine? Loss of strentgh? Dammit.

But suddenly, the chair began moving on it's own. _What the hell?_ And then, he noticed the heat behind him and shadow that fell over him. Jacob was helping him. He didn't want to be helped! He was. Not. Weak.

He was about to say so in a few harsh words, but Jacob looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm not helping you," he explained, seeing the pride in his imprint's eyes and guessing that the last thing Draco wanted was to be babied, "I'm just getting you out of my way."

Draco did not tear up at those words. He got something in his eyes, or the medicine was making his eyes watery. He looked straight ahead and mumbled where his first class was, trying to wipe the teary smile off his face.

Jacob smiled, glad he hadn't veered off course and glad that he had chosen to say the right words.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Did you see that young man, Severus?" Lucius questioned as he drove himself and his friend back to his house.

Severus nodded. "The large one? With Draco?" He knew of Dumbledore's friends, and they were all the magical beings Dumbledore had told him of. So either Dumbledore was not aware of the Quilettes or they were simply large muggles, which he doubted. That boy with his godson had oozed power and strength, and Draco was too preoccupied with his illness to probably notice. "You think he's magic?"

"I don't know," Lucius replied, "But I think he's an ally if he is. Did you see the way he looked at my son? We have some research to do."

Severus nodded his concurrance.

**TLA**

As it turned out, Jacob had all of his classes with Draco, he just hadn't known because he hadn't attended any of them yesterday. Needless to say, he was estatic. Now he could keep an eye on him without seeming like a stalker! He was suddenly very glad that his father made him take all honors courses; Draco was apparently very smart.

There was a puppy inside Jacob that was doing flips and chasing his tail around.

Draco on the other hand was warring with himself. He didn't know what insulted him more, the pitiful looks the teacher shot him or the insanely easy work he was given. What the hell? Did they think he was crippled and retarded?

The urge to bang his head against the nearest hard surface was a strong one.

It was their third class together, the one before lunch when the food could be smelled all over the small campus, that Jacob grew increasingly worried. The more the school began to smell, the greener Draco got. He didn't look good at all, in a completely health related sense. Jacob thought he was amazingly beautiful no matter what, but he looked like he may be sick at any minute.

It didn't seem though that Draco was acknowledging his sickness. He looked queesy but he kept listening to the teacher and writing stuff down. It seemed that he was determined not to get sick. Jacob could tell though that it was a worthless battle. What should he do?

He couldn't raise his hand and ask the teacher if Draco could be excused. He couldn't just stand up and take the boy from the room. Well... he could but that may not be appreciated later...** Damn...**

What to do? What to do? What to do?

He scribbled on a peice of paper hurriedly and tossed it to the ill-looking boy.

Draco felt terrible. The smell in the damn school was sickening, and his head hurt. His stomach lurched every time he breathed, and there was an aching pressure in his skull. He was even listening to the dimwit teacher and taking notes that he didn't need; anything to distract him.

The crumbled piece of paper that landed in his lap was almost a relief. What was it? A note? From who?

But then again, he probably could have guessed. That large Jacob boy watched him like a hawk. Maybe the guy didn't think Draco would notice, but he was raised to watch his back; he was practically born with the ability to know and feel when he was being watched. And it didn't help that for some reason Draco could tell it was Jacob's eyes on him and not someone else's. How exactly did he know that it wasn't someone else staring at him? _Everyone_ was staring at him, but for some reason he could pick out Jacob. He would need to think on it more when he didn't feel so terrible.

He fiddled with the paper until it was back to a relatively flat shape and tried to decipher the scribble inside.

**'you looh a little gneeh'**

_Huh...? You looh a little gneeh'...? _He looked a little harder. Okay, he got the 'you', and the 'a little'. 'Looh'... Was that possibly 'look'? That made sense. 'You look a little... gneeh'? 'Gneeh'... Maybe that was supposed to be an 'r'? And maybe an 'n'? 'You look a little green'?

He turned his head and looked at the larger male who looked pointedly at the door.

Draco turned back around and wrote a reply before he sent the note back.

Jacob grabbed the now neatly folded sheet of paper, albeit wrinkly, and unfolded it.

_'I'm not an alien. Kindly mind your own business.'_

Jacob rolled his chocolate eyes at the elegantly written reply and scribbled another reply.

**'jusl ash to be excuzed. its not hard'**

_'Who taught you how to write? Half of your letters look like different letters.'_

**'Well excuse me :P'**

Draco was feeling slightly better. He didn't feel like throwing up after every breath now. He hated to admit it, but he had an odd feeling that this Jacob guy was the cause of this lift in his health.

_'Well now, that was legible, but childish. A face, really? Silly American.'_ He found himself smiling when he heard a laugh.

**'I told you that I'm smarter than I look. I can write perfectly well, as you can see. its jusl nol lmportdnt :)'**

Draco shook his head, fighting off the smile on his face. Wow, he felt a lot better. His head didn't even hurt that much anymore.

He laid the paper down on his desk to reply, but a drop of red suddenly plopped onto the wrinkly white.

_What...?_

He reached his hand up and wiped at his nose; it came back red. He gasped and placed the hand over his nose.

Jacob had perked up when the smell of blood hit his nose, looking around at his classmates, worried. Then, he heard Draco's gasp and saw him cover his face. His panic mood went into overdrive.

The pale teen seemed to be a little shocked, so Jacob shot his hand into the air. "May I take Draco to the restroom?" he called out.

The teacher looked at Jacob, confused, then looked to Draco and nodded hurriedly.

Jacob was out of his seat and had Draco out the door in record time. He pushed him into the nearest restroom, and grabbed some paper towels.

"Let me see," he instructed, removing Draco's hand from his face. There was a steady trickle of blood; he covered it gently with the paper towels. "Lean your head back," he said, while placing his hand on the boy's forehead and tilting it back.

Draco was freaking out. He'd never had a nosebleed before. "My head was hurting earlier," he said worriedly through the paper towels covering his face, "and my nose isn't broken. Am I dying?" he questioned. His eyes watered. Was the damn potion going to kill him? "Did a vein or artery burst in my head?" He couldn't die yet! He had to make sure his father and Severus got free of Voldemort, and he had to best Harry Potter at quidditch dammit! Angry tears spilled from his eyes.

Jacob hurried to comfort the scared boy. "You're not dying," he said firmly; he honestly needed to hear the words himself. Were nosebleeds new to Draco? Was that a bad sign? "It's just a nosebleed," he said; he moved the paper towels back. "See? It's stopping; you're just fine."

Draco nodded and tried to calm himself. He wiped at his face with his one clean hand, wiping the tears away. Nosebleed, paralysis, and wimpy emotions? What the hell had his life come to?

After another minute or two, Jacob moved the paper towels again; the bleeding had stopped. He sighed in relief. "It stopped," he said, smiling brightly. "Can you lean your head back up for me?"

Draco cautiously raised his head; he was only satisfied when he no longer felt that warm trickling down his face. He matched Jacob's sigh of relief.

Jacob threw the dirty paper towels away and got some fresh ones, wetting them first. He turned back to his mate and began wiping at his face.

Draco itched to snap at the larger boy, and tell him he could take care of himself, but he held himself in check. Jacob had brought him here and got his weakness out of sight of everyone else, and he had calmed him down. He decided that he would allow Jacob to help him for now. And it didn't bother him as much when Jacob did it. He let himself be cleaned up.

Jacob got some more wet paper towels and knelt in front of Draco's chair. He grabbed his bloody hand and began to wipe it clean.

His poor mate, all bloody and freaked out. He seemed to be better now though, which was a plus. And he was allowing Jacob to help him, which pleasantly surprised the shapeshifter. He didn't think the foreigner's pride would allow it, but maybe the imprint was rubbing off on him? Hopefully!

He was about to stand back up and throw the paper towels away when Draco's voice stopped him.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said, his face heating up for some insane reason. He reached up and ruffled Jacob's short hair. It was surprisingly soft, but what was more surprising than that was the pulse that went through him when he made contact with Jacob. The other must have felt it too because his eyes widened, but then he smiled, and it was the biggest one yet that Draco had seen from him.

"You're welcome, Draco," Jacob replied. His smile was threatening to split his face in half.

Draco found himself smiling in return. "Can we go back to class?" he questioned.

Jacob laughed and tossed the paper towels into the trash can. "The bell's about to ring for lunch. Would you prefer to just go there?" And sure enough, before Draco could even reply, the bell rang.

"You're good," Draco smirked, beginning to push himself to the door.

"I know," Jacob said with a laugh, pulling the door open.

**TLA**

"Look at this Severus. I finally found something."

Severus placed the book he'd been flipping through down on the sofa he was seated on and made his way to his blonde friend who was surrounded by books of his own. "What did you find?" he questioned.

Lucius had a rather large old book opened, which he blew a thick layer of dust from. "After hours of intense study, I have finally found our answer. That young man is either a really large, abnormal boy, or he is a wolfshifter. I support the idea of the latter, especially since you said the old coot's friends were of the cold nature and live relatively close by."

"Yes, you're right," Severus said, looking at the book, not that he needed it now; he wasn't a teacher because he liked children. "Wolfshifters, a branch of their own from the werewolf and shapeshifter root. Born and not made, they were first born from muggles and then passed on the magical gene. They are for the most part muggles unless of course arround vampires or as they call them, cold ones. The scent of the cold one calls to them and if they carry the gene, they can shift into the form of a massive wolf. They grow large, larger than normal humans; they need the extra muscle to tear through steely flesh." He rubbed his chin and thought.

"Sounds like that young man, does it not?" Lucius questioned. "And Draco said there were 'small giants' at the school."

"Hmm... It all fits," Severus replied. "And we did know that the Quilettes were descended from magic."

"There's something else," Lucius said, his eyes skimming down the pages of the book, "about the way he was looking at Draco..." He was about to explain, but Severus beat him to it.

"Oh yes..." the potions master said, like he'd forgotten until just now, "Imprinting... It's something that is unique to the wolfshifter, a way for them to find their soulmates. They are where the term 'love at first sight' originated."

"Yes," Lucius nodded. "And-"

"You think that this boy has imprinted on your son?"

Lucius popped his friend on the head in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. "Will you ever let me talk?" he questioned. It could get really irritating when Severus did that to him, on purpose no doubt. Lucius knew that his friend was smart, but really? He had to use his brains all over Lucius? "That's exactly what I think."

Snape rubbed his head with a slight smirk; just like old times. "But that's impossible Lucius. They only imprint on someone who can help them carry on the line."

With those words, it hit them both, and they remembered what they had been forced to do.

They shared a look of horror and regret.

**TLA**

Draco watched as the large boy before him wolfed down his entire lunch tray, which was significantly larger than anyone else's. His manners were less than acceptable; he ate like he'd never eaten before in his life; and his friends were no better. One of them wasn't even using a fork, he was just shoveling food into his mouth.

Draco pushed his own tray of food away, which he hadn't even touched; even if he could get that disgusting food past his lips, watching the large friends around him eat would make him bring it back up.

One the boys, Embry maybe? Draco honestly couldn't remember which was which, looked at Draco and then down at his untouched tray. "Not hungry new guy?" he questioned.

Jacob shot his eyes to Draco, worried. "Are you okay?" he questioned next.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine," he said. "However, if I was going to kill myself, then I wouldn't choose food poisoning to do it." He had to bite off the words he had been going to say about how his servants ate better than this, but one: he had no more servants, and second: he just didn't feel like getting crap about it, especially from that Paul fellow. Draco alsmot felt like he had three eyes, the way that guy would stare at him suspiciously.

Jacob smiled. "It's not that bad," he said, eating another spoonful.

Draco fought off his look of disgust. He had fully intended on making his lunch, but after taking that damn medicine he'd forgotten.

"Awe... Poor albino can't even suffer through lunch, someone grab a box of tissues."

Draco sent his best Malfoy glare. "You," he said, pointing with his finger, wishing it could be his wand instead. "Just wait," he continued on with his threat, "When I get out of this wheelchair, I'm going to kick your giant ass."

They all laughed, except Jacob; he had a feeling by that look on his mate's face that maybe he could actually whoop Paul's ass. He had to smile though at the thought.

"I'd love to see you do that Draco," Embry? said, spitting little bits of food from his mouth as he laughed harder.

The other one, Quil?, laughed as well, threatening to lose his drink through his nose.

_These imbeciles think I'm joking..._ Draco smiled to himself. _Well, they'll see..._

**TLA**

"Lucius, old friend, you must calm down..."

Lucius was pacing back and forth, running his hands anxiously through his hair. Severus was having a hard time keeping up with the worried man, the way he kept moving around and mumbling.

"Calm down!" Lucius turned on him. "Calm down?" he asked hysterically. "How am I supposed to calm down? Draco is going to hate me! He's going to hate me forever! All that I've done for him... All that I've done to protect him... He'll forget all of it and just see this! He won't even think about it! He won't even see my side! He'll just hate me!" He dropped onto the nearest sofa, bowing his head in defeat. "I've already lost his mother," he said, "I can't lose his as well... I can't..."

Severus ached to see his friend like this. Ever since Narcissa was killed, Lucius hadn't been the same. It seemed like a piece of him had disappeared. It wasn't a large difference, but it was enough for Severus to notice. Lucius had tried to take on Narcissa's role, the loving parent that could do no wrong. It had worked. The Lucius that had done everything for the Dark Lord to protect his family was gone, now he was Lucius who would do everything for Draco regardless of the Dark Lord. He was the father that Severus always thought he would be, and it was sad that they'd had to lose Narcissa for it to happen, but it had happened. Severus didn't believe that Draco would hate his father, but Lucius wouldn't listen to him in the state he was in.

He walked to the sofa that his friend was seated on and sat down next to him. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine Lucius, you'll see. Just tell Draco the truth, and it'll be fine."

**TLA**

Draco was glad when the final bell rang. He hated sitting through class after class of note taking. It was like having Professor Binns every hour of the day. It was dreadful. He was also glad that after the nose fiasco, he had felt just fine. He didn't embarass himself anymore. It had been a decent day.

He was waiting outside the school when Jacob came running up behind him. "Wow," he said, "You got out of there fast."

Draco nodded. "I don't like dawdling in the hall. There's no reason for it."

Jacob laughed. "Your uncle picking you up?"

Draco shrugged. "I think my Father is; I don't even know if my uncle can drive."

Jacob laughed again. "Really? That's pretty weird." He looked around. "So... Me and the guys are doing to the beach... Wanna come?" Somewhere in the distance, he could hear some cat-calls and kissing noises. He glared in their general direction.

Draco couldn't hear it, but he did feel his cheeks warm a bit. What the hell was that about? Was it because the big guy felt like he had a fever? Was that the cause of the heat on his face? "The beach?" he questioned, thinking. "I've never been to the beach..."

"What?" Jacob questioned, who hadn't been to the beach? That was insane. He watched as Draco's eyes got a little distant.

"My mom loved the beach... She would tell me about it and how she and I would build sand castles and find shells..." He smiled a small smile that completely dazzled Jacob. "She began planning the perfect beach trip," he said.

"But you didn't go..." Jacob concluded, "Why?"

Draco let out a little sigh, "She died..." And why in the world was he sharing this? He didn't even share this with his Hogwarts friends.

Jacob delfated at those words. **Stupid, stupid, stupid,** he scolded himself. Curse his lack of knowledge about his mate. "I'm sorry," he said, patting one of Draco's hands.

Draco pulled his hand away, another damn blush on his face. _What the hell?_ "No... It's okay. It was a few years ago... It's fine." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "I'd um..." _Um? What's wrong with you Draco? You don't say 'um'._ "I'd like to go," he continued, trying to be nonchalant. He was going to add, 'just not right now', but he saw his father pull up in the car. "My Father's here."

Jacob looked disappointed, but then he smiled. "You can come some other time!" he exclaimed.

_He picks himself back up quickly,_ Draco noticed. "See you tomorrow," he said, rolling his chair to the car.

"Bye!" Jacob called, watching as who must have been Draco's father help him in the car. The man looked a lot like Draco but his blonde hair was longer and his eyes were bluer than silver. They made a striking pair though, Jacob had to admit.

When the car pulled away, and his mate was out of sight, he ran off towards the woods. When he broke through the barrier of trees, he began to strip. He used to hate school in general, but with Draco there it was good. Now his only problem with it was the dress code. He had to have a shirt, pants, and shoes on at all times. As a wolf, he preferred not wearing so many clothes.

A couple yards away from the beginning of the forrest, away from the school, he found his pack. They were all half dressed like him, except Leah of course who wore a short skirt and loose tank-top. They were all smirking at him. Then Seth, the youngest and the smallest, puckered up his lips and made smooching sounds. Everyone laughed.

Even Jacob fought off his smile. "Oh," he began, "You guys thought that was funny, did you?" He pounced at the closest one, Embry, and tackled him to the ground. It became a wild free-for-all. Everyone was in on it except Leah who had a tight hold on Seth's neck to keep him out of the fray. She laughed as the boys playfully fought each other, but she really wanted to get to the beach for when the some came out. It was only a few minutes away! Then, they only had about two hours to soak in the few precious rays before night fell and they were reduced to hang around a campfire.

"Hurry you morons!" she called, "The beach is waiting!"

**TLA**

"What's wrong, Father?" Draco questioned as they pulled into the driveway of their house. The man only sighed and turned the car off, getting out after doing so. Draco watched as the man almost slumped to his side of the car and began to help him out of it. What was wrong with his father? It couldn't be good... "Father. What's the matter?" he demanded.

"Let's get inside first, Son," was the only reply.

Once they were inside, Draco saw that Severus was still there. "Still here, Severus?" he questioned.

The man smiled and nodded. "We found out a bunch of stuff today," he replied. "Something particularily interesting about your large friend."

"Jacob Black?" Draco questioned. "He's not related to that Sirius oaf is he? I thought he was an okay ally; please say there's no relation."

Severus laughed slightly, brightening up the mood a tad. "No, not at all. I'd have you removed from the school."

Draco was glad someone was laughing. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. "So what's the news then?"

"Well, your new friend is a wolfshifter."

"I knew something was different about him!" Draco exclaimed. "And I thought that story he told me earlier sounded familiar! I love it when something comes together!" He was confused at the glances that his father was giving him. "That's not everything... is it?"

Lucius sighed and began to pace. Severus continued the talking. "It's not everything," he agreed. "What else do you remember about the wolfshifters?"

Draco thought about it for a second. He could remember Severus telling him the story once when he was younger, but that was a long time ago. "They were muggles at first. And later thay became wolfshifters... They could turn into large wolves whenever the threat of a vampire was present; this was what unlocked their magic. There was something else..." he tried to remember. "Hold on... let me think..." There was one more big thing that he'd found interesting about these magical creatures...What was it?_ Hmmm..._ "Oh yes!" he exclaimed. "They have a unique way to carry on their bloodline! By imprinting! It's the equivalent to finding their soulmate!"

Severus smiled. "Very good Draco! I'm glad you were paying attention!"

"Yes, but what does that have to do... with... me?" A look of dawning shown in his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "You think that Jacob bloke has imprinted on me? That's foolish." He scoffed at the idiocy. He was a male; wolfshifters only imprinted on someone who could help them carry on their bloodline. _Pfft... Maybe Father and Severus have gone senile like that Dumbledore baffoon._

"Tell him Lucius," Severus commanded.

Draco looked at his father. "Tell me what?"

Lucius looked lost.

"Tell him; get it over with."

"Tell me _what_!" Draco questioned angrily, glaring at his father.

"Draco..." His father began cautiously, "You can't blame me. Okay? We had to do it. All of us; you couldn't be the exception. But I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal because I didn't know this would happen. I-"

"What. Are. You. Trying. To. Say?" Draco ground out, dread filling him.

"The Dark Lord... He made Severus create a potion... I couldn't possibly tell you how it works, but..." Lucius looked absolutely guilt stricken.

"But...?" Draco encouraged. His father looked like he'd rather chop his own tongue out then tell him.

Severus sighed. "But to summarize the potion, it means that you can bear children."

Draco wasn't sure if he even properly registered those words before he apparated. He had no idea where he was going; he was just going.

That pop to Lucius was like a shot to his soul. "Draco..." He wanted to hurriedly follow his son's trail, but Severus stopped him.

"Let him be, Lucius," the man said, "He needs to think about this. He'll come back; I promise."

**TLA**

Jacob and his friends were lazing around the campfire when a loud crash made them all jump up in a defensive stance.

He took one whiff of the air and ran towards the sound. "Draco?"

**Sasunarutla:** Sorry for any and all typos! ^^ Stupid wordpad doesn't have a spell check and what not! And don't worry! just because he can have kids doesn't mean this will be an mpreg! Unless you guys want it to! I can totally do that! Let me know!

and NO jacob isn't iliterate! he just has sloppy handwriting when he doesn't try and his letters look like different letters! lol

I'll try to update soon again!

reviewREVIEW**review**_REVIEW_

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_***Warning:**__ May contain typos_*****

Draco wasn't sure where he was, but there was lots of sand. His arm hurt, and he was pretty sure it was broken or something. He'd apparated with his chair; it him him pretty hard when he landed.

He couldn't believe what his father had done to him. How could he?

Bear children? Him? No... For Voldemort...?

He shuddered at the thought, and he could feel his magic pulse through his haze of emotions. He wasn't sure how much more of his life he could take. He was moved from his home, removed from the magical world. He was thrust into muggle school, into muggle America, into a muggle house. He was put into a wheel chair; he was made sickly. He just found out he was the soulmate of a wolfshifter, and to top it all off... He was given a potion that would allow him to get pregnant.

Anything else fate wanted to throw at him?

"Draco?" an all too familiar voice called.

Great... Yeah, just who he wanted to see. "Don't come any closer!" he called out.

His magic was going haywire. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

He was hated at Hogwarts. Harry fucking Potter beat him at every-fucking-thing. He didn't have any real friends. His father and Severus were all he had, and he had just found out that they'd kept something from him. They had promised to never keep anything from him.

"Draco?" the voice called again.

_Dammit... He can't see me like this..._ At least now he didn't have to wonder what was wrong with him when Jacob was around. He was in love or some shit like that.

The wizard looked around hurriedly for his chair and reached for it.

Jacob could see pretty well in the dark, in fact all of them could. However, sand was flying everywhere, like a huge wind storm had suddenly started, and he couldn't see a damn thing. He could smell though and hear. He could smell his mate, and he would bet his life that he had heard him speak.

"I think he's up ahead," Sam said, running beside his second in command.

All of the wolves could make out a shape, but before the image could clear to them, there was a loud pop-sound. They all dropped to the ground out of fear of being shot.

"Draco!" Jacob yelled, standing back up almost instantly after hitting the ground. He ran towards where the image had been, noticing that the sand had stopped flying and he could see again.

Nothing was there...

"Where is he?" Seth questioned, reaching the spot second. He had less caution in him then the rest of the pack, and while Jake had risked a shot out of worry, Seth probably risked it because one of his idols had.

Jacob bent down and looked at the sand. "He's not here," he answered. But something had been here, and the scent of Draco still lingered strongly, as if he had just left. The sand was torn up and were those tire treads...?

Jacob smelled Sam and the others before he heard them approach. Sam knelt down beside the younger wolf. "I think there's more to your mate than meets the eye," he said, squeezing Jacob's shoulder.

**My thoughts exactly...**

**TLA**

This time when Draco landed, he landed softly in his bed in the muggle house. He grabbed his wand off the side table and healed his arm, which had in fact been broken. He then sat up as best as he could without the use of his legs and set about a dozen different locking charms on his door. He even put wards around his entire room. He would not see his father or anyone else until he stopped hating the world... which would probably take a while.

Yes, he was being childish. But you know what? He deserved it! He had lost his childhood to the Dark Lord and his hold over the Malfoy family. He had done whatever his father and mother had asked of him. He became the perfect son. He could remember wishing they could do family things like all of the other kids talked about, but then he remembered never asking even once. He had never been selfish when it came to his family, and now he wanted to make up for it.

So, his damn father could see him again when he was good and fucking ready!

**TLA**

Jacob was waiting in front of the school again. He was debating whether or not to question Draco about the night before. He decided one of two things was going on: one, he was crazy and his imprint was so strong that his entire pack could smell and hear Draco even when he wasn't actually there like Jacob possibly had. Or two, Draco had his own secrets much like Jacob's. The wolf wasn't sure what Draco could be hiding, in fact he had no idea at all what it could be, but he preferred it to being crazy.

The ringing of the schoolbell caught him off gaurd.

**What? Was that the bell? But... Draco isn't here yet.**

Had he missed Draco? Had the blonde gotten here really early, and was he possibly already waiting in the classroom? Jacob looked around, just to make sure. Nope, Draco wasn't out here.

**Then he must be inside.**

Jacob walked hurriedly to their first class, still no Draco.

Worry began to gnaw at him.

But hey! Maybe he was really tired, after all, he was sick. Yeah... there was nothing to worry about.

With a calming breath, Jacob took his seat and tried to concentrate on the teacher and not the empty space that had been filled just the day before.

**TLA**

Draco just stared at the ceiling; he'd been doing it all night. He hadn't slept a bit. There was just way too much on his mind.

The biggest issue though, that he had with everything, was not that he was the soulmate of another male, or that he was in a wheelchair for the time being, or that he was in muggle America, or even that he'd been given a potion so he could possibly bear the heir of the Dark Lord. No, his issue was with the fact that his father and godfather hadn't felt the need to tell him.

In what universe, in what _world_, did they think it would be okay not to tell Draco what they'd done to him? He would have understood. He wouldn't have even minded, especially if it meant that his family would be safe from the Dark Lord's wrath. He knew that his father probably had no choice, just like Severus probably had no choice to make the potion. They did, however, have the choice to tell Draco about it... and they had chosen not to. They had chosen to keep it from him even after promising not to do so. They were allowed to keep secrets when he was just a boy, but he wasn't one anymore. And they had _no_ right to keep this from him.

Their betrayal was what bothered him the most.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the land of sleep. It didn't work. He was wide awake.

He decided to think about... his... mate...

It was an odd thought. Mate? Him? Yeah, definitely weird, but the more he thought about it the less it seemed odd. He couldn't deny that Jacob was good looking, incredibly handsome actually. He was tall and muscular, with dark skin and warm dark eyes; not the type Draco had ever imagined himself with, but it could work. Well, obviously it would work because they were soulmates, but regardless... He decided that it would work.

The large boy was kind and smart; it seemed that everyone loved him, his friends at least. All the other students tended to give him and his large friends a wide girth. Draco assumed it was probably because the large boys were very intimidating to a lesser person. Draco wasn't intimidated by them at all; he really did intend on beating that Paul guy's ass.

But first he had to walk again, and he could only do that by working the potion out of his system...

What better time then the present?

If he couldn't sleep, and he wasn't going to leave his room until he'd punished his father and Severus enough, then he might as well begin his physical therapy.

Goal one: wiggling his toes.

**TLA**

The more time that passed, and the more empty spaces that met Jacob, the more he freaked out. He was a mess after his final class and he had yet to see Draco all day. He was trying not to imagine his mate lifeless and cold, but it was hard. What his mate okay? Was he dead? Was he hurt? Was he dead? Did it feel this awful when the other members of his pack went a day without seeing their mate? Was he dead?

"Woah, Jake," a voice said, coming up behind him, "You look like shit."

Jacob turned with a growl, fighting off the urge to bite his friend's head off. "Go away Paul."

"Okay," Paul said in a superior tone, "I guess I'll just take this homework to Draco's house myself." And he began to walk off. He didn't make it very far because he was tackled to the ground.

"Homework?" Jacob questioned, feeling like an idiot. Why hadn't he thought about that? "Where'd you get it?"

Paul shrugged Jacob off of him and stood up, dusting himself off. "I was walking by the office when the principal grabbed me and shoved this shit into my hands. He told me to give this to you since you and the albino have the same classes." He thrust the folder into Jake's hands. "He said the teachers said you'd been a big help to albino yesterday so he thought he should let you contiue blah blah blah and take this to his house. Here's the address."

Jacob could have kissed Paul, then and there, in front of everyone that was still milling about. But then he decided that he'd rather kiss a rabied bear, so instead he grabbed Paul into a bone-crushing bear-hug and offered him the world's largest smile. "You have got to be the greatest guy on the reservation."

Paul swatted him away, trying not to be amused. "Yeah, yeah, take albino his homework. Wouldn't want him to fail his third day of classes," he finished with a roll of his eyes.

Jacob grabbed him in another hug for good measure before releasing him. **Hell yes!**

He once again had a perfectly good reason to see Draco without seeming like a freak! He couldn't believe his luck! Hopefully, all his worrying had been in vain, and Draco was perfectly fine.

He could have skipped to his house to grab his Rabbit, he was that happy.

**TLA**

"Draco?"

The blonde looked at his door; well, he glared at the door. "Got some more secrets you'd like to reveal now Father?" he questioned. "Well, I do not wish to hear it. Shove off."

He concentrated on his feet again.

Lucius sighed from the other side of the door and turned to Severus. The potions master decided that his friend had never looked so pitiful. His hair was disheveled and his grey-blue eyes were shining with tears that he would not shed. His lip was even trembling.

"Now, now, Lucius," Severus said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders and ushering him away from his son's room, "I told you to give him time. Certainly you didn't expect him to be perfectly fine with everything over night, did you?"

Lucius shook his head. He sighed and undid the tie in his hair. "You're right," he said, redoing his hair perfectly. "He knows how sorry I am, how sorry we are. He'll come around."

Severus nodded and smiled. "Exactly; you'll see."

They were in the living room when the doorbell rang. They shared confused looks.

"The wards aren't on alert, so it's not an enemy," Lucius said, walking to the door. He looked through the little peephole and gasped. "It's the wolshifter," he exclaimed quietly, surprised.

"Well," Severus began, "He's probably worried about Draco, after all he hasn't seen him all day. He doesn't know that he's just being stubborn in his room; he most likely thinks something bad has happened."

Lucius composed himself and pulled the door open. "Who are you and what do you want?" he questioned sternly.

Jacob didn't know what he had been expecting when he reached his mate's house, but the rather plain and ugly decor certainly wasn't it. He imagined Draco in a palace, somewhere large and clean and shiney. He saw Draco as someone that deserved nice things and had them. He didn't think Draco would live in a house that looked poorer and uglier than his own, but it made him feel better. Now, maybe Draco wouldn't be put off when Jacob finally got him to his house on the Reservation!

The man who answered the door was the man that had to be Draco's father. He was definitely shorter than Jacob, but he found himself intimidated by the man. His girlish hair and blue-grey eyes should have made him seem angelic, but he came off as a hard ass in Jacob's opinion. He was beautiful like his son, and their voices were similar... All in all, Jacob couldn't say that he didn't like the man, but then he couldn't say that he was excited about meeting him either.

He held a hand out awkwardly. "I'm Jacob Black; I'm in Draco's class. I brought this for him because he missed school today. Is he here?"

Lucius just looked at the hand before he patted it gently. "Of course my son is here silly boy, where else would he be?" He gestured for the large boy to enter. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, please, come in."

Jacob discovered that he was completely wrong about his mate's house, and completely right when he imagined his mate's house. The outside was hideous, but the inside...? It was fit for royalty. The couches looked plush and expensive; the floor shown; it was completely spotless; and it was huge.

He knew he must have been gawking like an idiot with his mouth hanging open and everything, but damn!

"What's wrong boy?" the blonde man questioned, "Haven't you been in a house before?"

Jacob flushed in embarassment and tried to cover it up with a chuckle. "Not one as nice as this," he replied, looking around some more. "It doesn't look this big from the outside."

Lucius clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't be foolish," he said, shooting an amused look to Severus. "Now, I believe you said you have something for my son?"

"Oh yes," Jacob agreed, holding the folder out. "It's just the work that he missed. He's alright, isn't he?"

Severus spoke up this time, making his presence known. "He's perfectly fine," he answered, "He just didn't have too good of a night." He offered a hand. "And I believe I met you earlier, Jacob Black. Call me Professor Snape."

"Professor? What do you do?"

"I teach, of course," Severus replied, shaking the boy's hand. "When these two Malfoys aren't causing me any trouble, I try to inspire the minds of young students back home. However," he continued shooting a look to Lucius, "You may discover that the Malfoys are quite troublesome."

**May discover? More like is discovering...** Jacob decided there was something big he was missing.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Ignore this fool," he said. "We are not troublesome. However, my son is angry with me right now and will not come out of his room. It may be best for you to leave, seeing as how he-"

_"Father!"_ Draco's voice boomed through the house as if from a P.A. system, _"I'm mad at you. Not Jacob. Please tell him he's free to come up here if he wishes."_

Well, that was conveniant, having a P.A. system... Just how much money did these people have? What the hell had he gotten himself into? Who were these people?

"Um..." Jacob began, looking between the two men, "I do wish to see him. Where is he?"

With a sigh, Lucius told the large boy where to go; he and Severus watched him disappear up the stairs.

"You think Draco is going to tell him what he is?" Severus questioned.

"I think Draco will hide it until Jacob tells his secret first," Lucius replied.

"I don't know..." Severus trailed off, "Draco has a lot of stuff that he needs to get off his chest."

Lucius smirked. "Is that a bet my old friend?"

"He's your son, Lucius; I have a feeling you know him better than I do... But I do think that this time I may be right."

"You're on Severus," the blonde smiled, holding out his hand. "And when we discover that Draco didn't tell Jacob he's a wizard until after he was informed of the wolfshifters, then you shall be my servant for a week. I've missed having everything done for me."

Severus shook his head and grabbed his friend's hand. "That Malfoy arrogance will be your downfall, Lucius. When Draco vents out his thoughts, _before_ Jacob tells him about being a wolfshifter, _you_ shall attend the next Order meeting with bright pink hair." He enjoyed the horrified look that Lucius shot at him.

**TLA**

Draco wasn't sure why he was so willing to let Jacob in his room, especially since he still hated the world, but why fight the inevitable? Sooner or later, he and Jacob would be really close, why not start trying to break the ice now?

Plus... he had something to show that he thought Jacob might enjoy to see. He was certainly proud of it!

He looked to his door when it opened and one very large boy walked in, closing it behind him. He looked a little awkward, but he was smiling. "Hello, Draco!" he exclaimed. "Missed you at school today."

"It was only one day," Draco replied. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob held up the folder he'd been carrying. "This is the work you missed; thought I'd be a good friend and bring it to ya."

"You're a pretty clingy friend," Draco teased, "For just having met me."

Jacob flushed. "Oh... well..." **Oops. What am I supposed to say?** "Sorry?"

Draco laughed; it was fun teasing the big guy. "Don't worry about it," he said, "I don't have any friends that would bring me my work. Thank you."

They just looked at each other for a moment. Jacob looked him up and down as he lay on the bed. He decided that his mate was very beautiful. Pale skin... Blonde hair... Long limbs... Silver eyes... Beautiful. Draco watched Jacob check him out, wondering when they would swap secrets. When would Jacob feel the need to tell him what they were? As long as he didn't try to hide it forever, Draco could wait.

"Hey," Draco began, drawing Jacob's attention away from checking him out, "Can I show you something?" He patted the empty space next to him on the bed. "Sit."

Jacob listened obediantly, sitting next to his mate on the incredibly comfy bed.

Draco smiled, "Now watch." He pointed down to his feet, which Jacob watched intently... and he wiggled his toes.

Jacob lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow!" he exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

Draco was just as excited. "I know! I've been working on it all day! If I keep going, at this rate I'll be able to walk again soon!" He knew Jacob would like that. His face kind of hurt though, he wasn't used to smiling so much. He might as well get used to it though; he had a feeling that pretty soon it would be hard _not_ to smile around his 'mate'. He felt like he had two different personalities, one with Jacob and one with everyone else. His Jacob personality was turning him into a mushy romantic who smiled a lot... He wasn't sure how much he liked that idea.

Before he could contemplate it more though, he felt a familiar warmth from his nose.

"Dammit," he cursed, reaching to cover his nose.

"Woah!" Jacob exclaimed, looking around for something to staunch the flow of blood. There was nothing; he looked down at his shirt... It was old, and it was for a good cause... "Here," said as he removed his shirt, suddenly glad that he hadn't gotten it dirty or sweaty. Hey, it was better than nothing.

Draco looked at it, horrified at first, but he grabbed it reluctantly after deciding that it was his own clothes or this old ratty shirt. "Thanks," he mumbled through the fabric, which smelled oddly nice.

Jacob smiled brightly. "Anytime," he said with a laugh. "I'm just glad that you're not freaking out like yesterday! You had me worried!"

Draco 'hmphed'. "I wasn't freaking out," he said, "I was merely caught off gaurd from the blood dripping down my face."

Jacob still smiled. "It sounded like you were freaking out to me..." He looked at him quizzically. "You've never had a nosebleed before?"

"Not until yesterday," Draco replied, staring up at the ceiling, leaning his head back. "I haven't always been sick, and I'm not the type to let a punch land on my face. Now, I've given a bloke a nosebleed before... I think I broke his nose." He chuckled slightly; it had felt good to give Potter a bloody face. It served him right anyways... trying to nose around in other people's business! It was just irritating; Draco was surprised no one had hit him before.

To say Jacob was surprised was an understatement. "You say that like you got into a lot of fights," he said, looking at his mate in a new light.

"I wouldn't say a lot," Draco said, flushing, "I mean... You should have seen this guy! Popular as hell with a hero complex... He chose the wrong guy to mess with that day." He hadn't meant to come off as a barbarian to Jacob...

"Wow," Jacob said, in awe, "You beat him up? And you've never let a punch land on your face? Really?"

"Of course not," Draco said, puffing up in pride, "I have a black belt in multiple forms of martial arts. Don't you remember me saying I was going to kick Paul's ass? I was being serious; he's a prat."

Jacob couldn't believe. Was it possible to imprint on the same person twice? Because it once again felt like the universe was aligned perfectly and everything was beyond amazing. The thought of Draco putting up a fight... It was sexy as hell...

**That's not a safe train of thought...** "You do martial arts?"

Draco nodded, pulling the shirt from his face. "Has it stopped?" he questioned, making the most adorable face when he tried to look down.

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "I think it's about to." He pushed the blonde's hand back to his nose.

Draco sighed, and leaned his back again. "I've had a few anger issues in the past," he said, "So I started martial arts to exercise it out. I really enjoyed it so I became the best. I told you, I haven't always been sick."

"That's really cool," Jacob said. "The only fighting exercise I get is little scuffles when my buddies eat all the food or something."

"No vampires to fight?" Draco let out, not even thinking about it.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed, surprised.

Draco's eyes widened. _Oops... I don't know about that yet..._ "Oh..." He said, quickly, "Didn't you say your family descended from wolves? And that they fought the 'cold ones'? Aren't the cold ones vampires? Or did I guess wrong? I guess I did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to; it was just a joke," he finished. _Nice save. Way to go Draco._

Jacob looked at him for a moment, still surprised. His mate knew... but he thought it was a joke? Hmm... "Don't worry about it..." he finally said. "I'm shocked you remembered the story; for some reason people tend to forget it cuz they think it's boring. How's your nose?"

Draco sighed in relief. It was too soon in their blooming relationship to drop any of the big bombs that needed to be dropped. When Jacob tells him he's a wolfshifter, then he'll be obligated to tell him that he's a wizard... Which he wasn't sure he wanted to do. The wizarding world wasn't nothing but magic; it was dark, especially now with the Dark Lord on a rampage. Call him crazy, but Draco had a fear that revealing himself and his father would some how draw out the Dark Lord... which was entirely plausible; it could happen.

He was anxious to see what fate had in store for them.

**TLA**

**SasunaruTLA:** Well... Here ya go! And I wanted to have a big blow up scene on the beach where Jacob discovers that Draco is magical. It was gonna be pretty wicked! Sadly... someone pointed out that I shouldn't move it too quickly! So I'll just have an even bigger blowout later! woot

And sadly I don't know how soon the next update will be out! School starts back in like two days and I have five courses of advanced studies... so my time gets pretty cramped with homework and essays *shudder*

Happy New Year!

Late Merry Christmas!

And please review!

REVIEW **REVIEW** REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

***Warning:** _May contain typos_*

Severus sighed as he stepped into the Headmaster's chambers. What did the old fool need with him now? He still had a few days until he was required to be back to teach Potions, and the last he had heard his stand-in was doing fine. No one had blown anything up at least.

"Why have you called me here?" he questioned as soon as he saw the old man at his desk.

The old man looked up at him with those twinkling blue eyes. "I only wished to say that I am aware of where you have taken Draco and his father. I think it is wonderful that Lucius has finally seen the error of his ways and wishes to be free of Tom."

Of course, only Dumbledore would call the Dark Lord by his actual name. Severus always found it eerie, but he respected the old man for it. No one else would dare even think it. "Is that all, sir?" Surely, Dumbledore didn't summon him here just for that.

Dumbledore chuckled and popped a piece of candy into his mouth. "Of course not, Severus; I also thought that I should tell you that I have removed Harry Potter from Hogwarts as well."

Before the man concluded, Severus already knew what he was going to say.

"I have sent him to live with some friends of mine in Forks, Washington."

The Potions master placed a hand over his forhead; a major headache was bound to form. He could tell. "That will certainly be interesting, sir," he replied. This was not going to bode over well. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could have a calm, civil meeting like a legless troll could do ballet.

Dumbledore laughed heartily, his eyes twinkling mischeviously. "It certainly will be."

**TLA**

Jacob stared into the campfire, just thinking...

It had been three days since he had gone to Draco's house, and he had wanted to bring Draco to the beach but the blonde still refused to leave his room. He only told Jacob a little bit about the problem, and it was enough that he decided that he never wanted to envoke his mate's wrath. Draco could hold a grudge; it wasn't even like he was an ass to his father or anything like that, he gave him the cold shoulder... which was worse in Jacob's opinion. He could tell that Draco was wearing thin though; if he had to guess, he would say that would be forgiven any day now.

But back to Draco...

Jacob went to see him every day for school work, and he still got the feeling that he was missing something. There was definitely something about Draco... something different. And not _normal_ different, _different_ different. It was to the point now that Jacob was convinced that Draco was another mythical being; not a werewolf like himself, and most certainly not a vampire... What was he?

He had been thinking it over since it hit him. He had been racking his brain, thinking over every single legend he could remember. Nothing like Draco crossed his mind.

Like Draco?

What was like Draco?

**Well, for starters... He's insanely sexy. He's smart as a whip and has to help me with some of my work. His house is hideous until you walk inside it, then it plays tricks on your mind because it's obviously a lot bigger than it looks.**

It was kind of like pulling a rabbit out of a hat... except there was no rabbit and nothing was being magically pulled out of thin air. But it was like the idea! Something small... Then BAM something big... And how did Draco get up the stairs before he locked himself in his room? As far as Jake could tell, the stairs were normal wooden stairs. There was no ramp, no wires, no buttons; just wooden stairs. And what was up with that weird P.A. system? He saw no microphones, no speakers; there was nothing even really technological in the house except in the kitchen! He didn't even see any TVs! And 's preferred lighting was by a bunch of candles; beautiful but weird... Very weird...

And, not that this bothered Jacob one bit, but Draco was really... What would be a good word? He was really... Hmm... He was really understanding? Does that work? Because it fits...

Jacob couldn't deny that sometimes when he was with Draco, he kind of lost his place. For example, when he had gone to Draco's house the second time he found his mate asleep. He hadn't been able to resist; he _had_ to touch him. Draco had looked so calm and so peaceful and so damn beautiful... Jacob had reached out and laid his hand gently on the blonde's cheek; he liked very much the stark contrast between Draco's pale skin and his own dark skin. And he _had_ to trace those soft pink lips that parted ever so slightly at his touch.

He almost had a heart attack when the blonde suddenly asked him what he was doing. He thought Draco would get mad at him; he didn't. When Jacob apologized, all Draco said was, "Don't worry about it." And he smiled.

And yesterday! Oh... Yesterday just put the icing on the cake!

Here's what happened...

_Jacob knocked on the door, waiting for to answer it and let him in. Every day, opened the door with a little more happiness towards him. He didn't think the man didn't like him; it was probably just the effects of Draco's silent treatment on the man that put him in a bad mood. Jacob had only met him a few times, but he could tell that he really loved his son. He could also tell that Draco was almost done with the cold shoulder act. He wasn't exactly sure why he thought that, but (and this might seem a little weird) there was an odd feeling in the house that made Jacob think that the two blondes fighting was an extremely rare occasion. Plus, Professor Snape may have said something about it as well..._

_Anyways, when opened the door, he smiled and welcomed Jacob. He was always a very polite man._

_"Good afternoon, ." Jacob always tried to be as respectful as he could. After all, he wanted the man to like him when he foud out that he would be dating his son._

_"Good afternoon, . He's up in his room... still..."_

_Jacob nodded and walked up the wooden stairs. When he got to the desired room, he didn't knock; Draco told him he could just come in. So, he walked in, and there was Draco sitting in his wheelchair... which was odd because he was normally sitting up on the bed._

_"Jacob!" the blonde exclaimed, holding a hand up, "Stay right there!"_

_Jacob nodded, surprised. "Is something wrong?"_

_Draco waved his hand dissmisively. "You always think something is wrong; I'm fine. But watch..."_

_Jacob watched as Draco slowly straightened one leg out... only for a few seconds... and then he straightened out the other, also for just a few seconds. His breath came a little heavier, but he had the biggest, proudest smile on his face. "Did you see that!" he exclaimed like an excited child._

_Jacob nodded enthusiasically. "Hell yes I saw that! Way to go!" He walked to his mate now and couldn't resist but to ruffle his hair. "How long have you been working on that?" he questioned, sitting before him on the floor._

_Draco tried to smooth out his mussed up hair. "I can't just lie in bed all day," he said matter-of-factly. "And I want to walk again as soon as possible. I hate using a wheelchair."_

_"You're very determined," Jacob pointed out with a smile. _

_"Well of course," Draco replied, flushing slightly, "It's the only way to get what you want."_

_"Anything you want?" Jacob questioned, thinking about the blonde in front of him._

_"No... some things you can't help, and some things are your's already."_

_There was something odd in the way he said that, and once again Jacob felt like he was missing something. Oh well... he'd find out eventually right?_

_He stood and stretched with a satisfying pop in his back. "I brought some more school work," he said, "And it's a doozy. I can't make any sense out of the math."_

_"Okay," Draco replied, "But can you help me do something first?"_

_"Of course," Jacob answered. "What do you need?"_

_"Well... I've been wanting to try something... Come here."_

_Jacob felt a pulse of excitement shoot through him. Did Draco want to kiss him? Was it too good to be true?_

_He practically jumped to the blonde's side._

_Draco looked up at him, having to lean his head back a good bit. "Could you pick me up?"_

_**And ravish you? Of course I can!**__ "Sure," Jake replied cooly, as he scooped the blonde up in his arms. __**That feels good...**__ He had to resist the urge to cuddle the blonde to his chest. "But why?" __**Because you want me to kiss you! Say it, please!**_

_"I want to see if I have any strength at all in my legs."_

_**Awe... Damn.**_

_"Will you stop holding me like a woman?"_

_"Oh," Jacob said hurriedly, "Sorry." He blushed a bit; curse his thoughts. "Here ya go..." he continued as he gently placed the blonde on his feet. He had his hands securely on his waist, and he was still holding most of his weight up._

_Draco was still looking up at him, but it wasn't as big of a difference now. It was only a few inches. "I like the view much better from here," he said suddenly, "When I don't have to crane my neck to look at you."_

_Jacob smiled brightly. "You have pretty long legs; taller than I thought." Was Draco blushing? He liked it. "Can you stand up?" he questioned, releasing his hold on the blonde's waist._

_"Ah!" Draco exclaimed, "Don't let go!" He threw his arms around the taller male's neck._

_They looked at each other in surprise for what seemed like an eternity before Jacob's heart got the better of him and he kissed the unsuspecting blonde._

He still couldn't believe he'd done it. And he thought for sure that Draco would hit him or get angry, or something! But when Jacob pulled away from those mind-blowing lips, all the blonde said was, (once again) "Don't worry about it." And he offered that same smile that followed those words!

Call him crazy, but Jacob swore that smile was a knowing one... Like Draco knew everything that was going on with them! Like he knew about the imprint! Like he knew that they were soulmates!

But that was silly! Draco couldn't know! Then again... Wasn't Jacob tossing around the possibility that Draco was a mythical being?

God! That was dumb too!

**Grr...**

He closed his eyes and plopped back into the sand.

Why is everything always so complicated with imprints? Couldn't they have it easy with their soulmates at least? No. They couldn't.

Sam was dating Leah but imprinted on Emily. One of his friends imprinted on a little girl; he would be waiting for her for a while. And he, himself, imprinted on a guy, in a wheelchair, who is possibly not even human. Had his ancestors done something horribly wrong that had encouraged the wrath of Lady Fate? Because honestly, this was ridiculous!

He had been lying on his back in the sand for a good ten minutes, listening to the sound of his pack goofing around, before it was suddenly quiet. Very quiet.

**Hmm... That's weird...**

He wanted to sit up, but there was something on top of him, holding him down. He wanted to open his eyes, but when he did it was pitch black. Was he blind folded?

**What the hell?**

Suddenly, the scent of his mate enveloped him, and that weight on his chest? It felt suspiciously like a person... A scantily clad person... With long, bare legs straddling his waist...

Ok, you see? This kind of weird shit he didn't mind at all.

"Draco?" he questioned.

"Yes, Jacob?" he heard the blonde purr. **Damn, that's sexy.** Jacob felt two soft, warm hands run up his bare chest, rubbing it in the most incredibly amazing way.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing?"

"We're playing a game, don't you remember?"

"A g-game?" It was those damn hands! Making him stutter like an idiot! "What game?"

The hands stopped. **No! Don't stop!** "Well, we _were_ playing hide-and-seek, but as the rules go, since I found you, then I get to do with you as I please. And this is what I want to do."

"I've never heard those rules before." **Although they are a very nice adaptation.** Maybe next time, he should try harder to find Draco.

Wait. They hadn't been playing some sexy version of hide-and-seek. Draco hadn't even _been_ here!

The hands started rubbing on him again. It was a massage from heaven. Then, those hands began an almost agonizing trail down...

Draco purred again. "You like that?"

"I like that very much," Jacob replied.

And then he was hit by that same damn ice truck! What the hell!

All of a sudden, there was nothing on top of him and he could see just fine when he opened his eyes.

Standing all around him in a circle with large grins on their faces, was his pack. And Paul had a bucket in his hands.

"You were playing a game?" Embry questioned.

"And what did you like very much?" Quil teased. They all burst out laughing.

Jacob jumped up to defend his pride. Thus, another dog fight commenced.

**TLA**

Draco sat up in his bed, breathing heavy. That was a strange dream... again.

He reached over to the wand on his bedside table. Placing it to his throat, he called for his father. "Father! Father, come here!" His voice boomed through the house, like it were via a muggle P.A. system.

Lucius jumped up from the chair he'd been occupying to read in, and almost bounded up the stairs to his son's room. He didn't bound though, because sophisticated members of society did not do that. He was happy when he could easily open the door and no wards kept him out.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he questioned, walking in. He noticed his son's flushed appearence and his heavy breathing. "Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed.

Draco propped himself up on the bed and tried to calm himself. "I'm fine," he replied, "I just had an odd dream."

Taking in the flush and the heavy breathing once again... "Was the wolfshifter in it?" A deeper blush... "So it was _that_ kind of dream," Lucius pointed out. "Was he any good?"

Draco just stared at his dad, mouth agape.

Lucius reached forward and pushed his chin up with a laugh. "Gentlemen do not gape, son."

Draco still just sat there for a minute. Had his father really just asked him that? He shook his head a little to clear it. "Nothing happened," he finally said, "But that's not why it was weird. I think... I think we were sharing the dream."

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

"Well... This is the second weird dream I've had. In both, I am fully aware of what's going on, as is Jacob, but before I wake up Jacob suddenly forgets everything that's been going on. Then it gets really cold, and I wake up."

Lucius thought about it for a moment. "I believe it is entirely possible that you could have been sharing the dream. It was your dream, and when Jacob fell asleep it became his dream as well. As for the cold, I guess it's cold where he's sleeping."

"So you can share dreams?" Draco questioned.

"Yes," Lucius replied, "Dreams can be shared. It's an unconscious form of occlemency. It can only be done through very strong bonds; you two must have a very powerful binding around your souls." He smiled. "You are very lucky; most people never have the chance to find the other half of their soul."

So, Draco came to this forsaken place to be safe from Voldemort, and in the process he found a bunch of wolfshifters and one of them is his soulmate. And apparently they had such a strong bond that they could share their dreams. Was all of this just coming at him from out of nowhere? Or was it just him? He was trying really hard to be understanding and easy-going. He didn't want to turn in the angry, confused, prat that was building up inside of him, because it was there... just waiting to come out and throw a fit.

He had to admit that meeting Jacob made him feel like being in this muggle hell-hole wouldn't be too bad. In fact, he could say he was happy right now. Jacob was funny and nice to talk to; it was comical to watch him figure out his school work. He was just hard not to like, even if they weren't soulmates. Draco was working very hard on walking again; he wasn't so pissy about having to be in the chair because honestly, it gave him an excuse to be fawned over. Jacob could not tell him no. (_Would you hand that to me?_** Okay, Draco.**_ Will you get me a drink?_** Sure, Draco.**_ Open the window. _**Will do.**_ Do this; _**Okay.**___Do that;_** Sure.**) It was nice.

He was even being very understanding with the whole soulmate thing. He was letting Jacob move at his own pace, letting his do whatever he was brave enough to do. Like that kiss! Draco had been caught off gaurd, but he had smiled and told the big guy not to worry about it. He couldn't deny that it had felt good. But regardless, they had only just met and it was just moving along so quickly. And Draco was soaking it all in and letting it play out. He was understanding and trying not to let the sudden changes in his life bother him. Like finding out he could get pregnant! Perfect example! He was doing a really good job of not letting it bother him.

He was worried though, that if anything else decided to jump out at him, he'd snap. There was only so much he could just roll with.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Lucius said, "Is Jacob coming over?"

"I don't know," Draco replied. "Maybe not because it's not a school day and he has no excuse to come see me."

"He needs an excuse?"

"Well, no, but he doesn't know that I know anything, and he probably doesn't want to seem like he's being too clingy or something."

"He's going about this awefully slow," Lucius commented. "You wouldn't reveal yourself before he came out to you would you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why...?"

"What? No reason at all!" Lucius replied, a bit too quickly.

The younger Malfoy sighed. "You and Severus have another bet going, Father? What is it? Which one of us will reveal their magic first?"

Lucius looked scandalized, but Draco recognized the humorous gleam in his father's eyes. "I would _never!_ Wizard's of good standing do not gamble."

"They also don't live in the muggle world, right Father?" Draco questioned pointedly.

Lucius laughed. "No, they don't." He reached forward and hugged his son tightly. "I'm sorry I kept something from you; I just didn't think it would ever matter."

Draco hugged the man in return. "I know; I understand." How couldn't he? He had never thought he'd be with someone that could even get pregnant either. "Just don't hide anything else. I'm not a little boy anymore; if it's important I want to know."

Lucius pulled away and nodded. "I have definitely learned my lesson," he finished. "Now, go back to bed."

"Good night, Father."

"Good night, Draco."

**TLA**

When Jacob woke up the next morning, he was oddly refreshed. It was Saturday and they didn't have school! **Hell yes!** But, **oh no**, that means that they had no schoolwork...

He trudged his way to the kitchen, depressed. Now he had no excuse to go to Draco's house... **Awe...** And he was definitely not pouting.

"Good morning, Jacob," his father exclaimed; sipping his coffee at the small kitchen table. He put down the red mug and watched as his son plopped down in the seat across from him. "What's wrong, Son?"

Jacob dropped his head onto the table. "I don't have school today."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Jacob? He hates school."

The large teen lifted his dejected head up enough to glare at his smiling father, before he plopped it right back down.

The man picked up his paper and began to read. "You know..." he said casually, "It's supposed to be warm and sunny today... Perfect day for a tour of the beach..."

"My friends have seen the beach, Dad; they live on the Reservation," Jacob replied, banging his head lightly on the table a few times.

Billy flipped a page. "Maybe you have a friend off the Reservation...?" He still just looked casually at his paper, like he wasn't hinting at anything at all.

Jacob sat up suddenly. "Dad! You're a genius! A tour! Good excuse!" He ran to his room to pull his pajamas off and hurriedly threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. He was out of the house before Billy could even flip the page again.

The man just smiled and shook his head.

**TLA**

"Lucius," Severus began, watching as his friend scanned over a bunch of documents, "You know that Dumbledore called me to his office yesterday?"

The man only nodded in reply, keeping his eyes on the document.

"Well... He told me that his friends were hosting Harry Potter at their place just up the road; it said it would be interesting."

But Lucius had stopped listening after Harry Potter. He put his work down and looked at his friend. "Please tell me, that I did not hear the name Harry Potter."

Severus sighed. "You did, I don't know what the old bat was thinking. He knew you and Draco were here, and he knows that they hate each other. Are you going to tell him? Or should it? He needs to be prepared, just in case they accidentally meet."

"I-" Lucius began, but there was a knock on the front door.

"I bet that's the wolfshifter," Severus said. "Ten Galleons?"

"I know when I'll lose bet," Lucius replied, walking to the door. Sure enough, it was Jacob. "Hello," Lucius said, pulling the door open. "He's upstairs."

"Actually, can I talk to you first?" he questioned the man; he nodded. "Well, it's supposed to be sunny today, and warm, which doesn't happen often, so I was just wondering... Could I take Draco to the beach? Would that be okay?"

"The beach...?" Lucius felt a tug on his heart at those words, but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be to think of Draco's mother. He smiled. "If he wants to go, please take him," the man replied.

Jacob smiled and bounded up the stairs.

"What about Harry?" Severus questioned.

"What are the odds that after just learning this information, that they would meet today, on the beach? It will be fine until later."

**TLA**

**SasunaruTLA:** GASP! Could that little tid bit at the end be foreshadowing? I don't know... Heeheehee

And I'll try to update again! ^^ Soon! I promise that I'll try! I can't promise that I will though...Sorry! : D I will try though!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

***Warning:** _May contain typos_*

What the hell was he doing here? Why had he agreed to this? He was in a fucking wheelchair! What could he do at the damn beach? How had he been so easily convinced? Why had his father magicked him into swimming trunks underneath his clothes? What the hell? He couldn't swim if he couldn't use his damn legs! He was going to look foolish in front of everyone! He was going to-

_Just calm down, Draco. It's just the beach. You look damn fine in your bathing suit. And what does it matter that you're in a chair? You can make any situation your bitch._

Draco took a relaxing breath as the car he'd been stuffed into with Jacob huffed and puffed into a small make-shift parking lot of gravel.

"We're here!" Jacob exclaimed happily, patting the steering wheel of his car gently. "I knew you could do it!"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "You talk to this thing?" As far as he was concerned, it was just a pile of metal that moved.

Jacob laughed. "Don't call her a thing," he replied, "She might pitch a fit and not let me take you home." **Which wouldn't really be a problem at all.**

The blonde looked out the front window of 'her', or the thing, and stared. He could see about sixty feet of sand, and then blue... for as far as his eye could see... It was beautiful. Jacob thought the blonde was beautiful...

They both jumped when something hit the car.

A group of large boys and one girl were standing to the side of the car, Draco's side. There was a smaller boy that had hit the car with his hands. "Are you coming?" he questioned with a smile so large his eyes weren't open.

Draco looked at the bunch of people, then to Jacob questioningly.

The larger teen shrugged and smiled. "I thought it'd be nice if the guys hung with us. I can't be your only friend, you know."

Draco nodded and looked back out the window. The big Paul was glaring at him. "If he can't watch himself, I'll beat him with my chair." He brought two fingers up to his eyes, and then he faced them to Paul. 'You and me,' he mouthed. His intended target wasn't the only one to see it so everyone laughed.

The guy who hit the car pulled Draco's door open, and the surprised blonde jumped at the sudden intrusion, unconsciously moving closer to Jacob.

"I like you," the boy said, "You're funny." He got closer and whispered, "Just tell me when, and we can tag team him. Paul is an ass."

Draco smirked and nodded. "Draco," he said, holding his hand out to the smaller wolfshifter, or he assumed he was a wolfshifter. Well, he had to be, what with the abnormal size for his age and the heat that radiated off of him.

"Seth," the little guy replied. "Nice to meet cha."

**TLA**

Lucius threw back the rest of his Firewhiskey, wincing a bit as it burned a trail down his throat. He could feel his insides burning.

Severus sighed. "You should have just told him, Lucius. But don't worry; as you said, what are the chances that they would meet today, shortly after we discovered that he was here?"

"You are right," the blonde man replied, pouring himself another small glass of the potent beverage.

"So why are you so worried? You hate Firewhiskey."

"Because, Severus, with my shitty luck, Potter will show up at the beach; he and my son will cause a big scene... Voldemort will be here within the night." He threw back his new glass of liquor.

"Neither of the boys are that stupid... and do my ears decieve me? Did I just hear a Malfoy say 'shitty'?" He chuckled at the glare he recieved.

**TLA**

Draco had been picked up from his seat in the car and placed in his chair, which had conveniently folded up nicely to fit in the back seat. He then went through introductions, shaking hands and smiling. Except for Paul... They glared at each other and gripped hands hard, an old sizing-up-of-the-strength ploy.

It grew quiet as they stared each other down. Their grips got tighter. Draco didn't even wince when he felt the crushing force of the wolfshifter strength, but he could supply his own force; he saw Paul's eye twitch ever so slightly in discomfort. _Ha! Point Draco! I'm brilliant._

"Nice grip, albino," the big teen said, releasing the smaller, pale hand. It wouldn't do for him to break Jacob's mate's hand; he didn't want to die. He could feel the warning pour from his friend, all of his friends really.

Draco felt the tension in the air. Of course, how silly of him. He was still the clueless guy in a wheelchair... _Sigh_... He smirked. "Your's is a little limp in the wrist. What?" he questioned, "Don't get enough alone time?"

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing. _Two points..._

"Okay boys," the only female said, smiling, "Let's get out there before the sun decides to leave us again!"

They all cheered and ran off for the sand, losing clothes as they went. Draco watched as all that remained when they reached the water was a bunch of halk-naked boys and a path of strewn clothes. Jacob had stayed behind, as did the girl, Leah. They laughed at the boys acting like fools in the water.

"I better go keep an eye on them," the girl said, calmly walking that way.

"I think we succeeded in getting you more friends," Jacob said, watching as they all played around.

"I'm glad," the blonde replied, "Because I was getting bored with just you." He smiled up at the larger boy, teasingly.

"Hey... I'm highly affronted."

"Ooh... Affronted. Nice word; been reading the dictionary, have you?"

Jacob laughed and began to push Draco towards the shore. "And here I thought you were a pretty nice guy," he said.

"There's more to every story," the blonde replied. But he was busy watching the beach... It was so wonderful. The water sparkled in the sun, which was surprisingly bright and warm for this part of the country. And it certainly wasn't like this a lot in dreary England. It was an amazing difference. The sand looked soft... the waves crested beautifully... He almost wished he could be out there with the others...

He hadn't even noticed they had stopped moving until Jacob appeared in front of him.

"Wanna go out there?" he questioned, noticing how the blonde had watched the water so longingly as they aproached the couple of large blankets Leah had laid out.

Draco looked at him in pleased surprise but, "I'm in a wheelchair..."

Jacob laughed. "Yes, I know," he replied. He sobered a bit and didn't look at the blonde. "I could take you out there... if you wanted..."

Draco studied him. Was the wolfshifter finally going out on a limb? Hopefully he was because honestly, it was going way too slow in Draco's opinion... This could be a huge step for them, or for Jacob at least because Draco was a few steps ahead of him. "I'm glad you asked," he said honestly.

Jacob perked up and actually looked at him now. "Really?" he questioned,excited.

Draco could _see _his tail wagging, and he nodded. "You have to help me though."

"Of course!" the large boy replied, pulling his shirt off and sliding out of his shorts; he wore his bathing suit underneath.

Draco thought about his own bathing suit... He looked at Jacob's, then to the rest of the guys who were running around in waves as they broke on the shore. They all had on American suits of course, that were loose in the leg and went down to the knee... His own were European... tight and short... _really_ tight and short...

Yep; _why_ had he agreed to this? Yes, he looked good in his suit, but he already stuck out enough; having on tight-ass swimming trunks wouldn't help!

Jacob seemed to be thinking about Draco's bathing suit as well. He gulped as his eyes trailed down those long legs...

"Did you hear me?" Draco questioned, waving his hand around to catch the larger male's attention. Inwardly he smirked. _This may be fun after all_... He was feeling more and more like his normal, confident, devilishly cunning self... Who could easily tease his soulmate crazy... _Hee hee hee..._

"I'm sorry," Jacob replied, "What did you say?"

"I said, I need to take my clothes off... Can you help me?"

"Oh... um... Yeah, yeah," Jacob said, trying to _not_ sound like an idiot. "Sure..." He crouched down in front of the blonde and seemed a little lost.

Draco decided to pity him, just a bit, and took his own shirt off. The sun felt good on his arms; stiff muggle clothes were annoying, especially all of the gross long-sleeved shirts his father provided him with. He was glad to be rid of it. "Help me out of these will you?" he questioned, gesturing to his pants.

Jacob gulped and reached for Draco's waist. The blonde wrapped his arms around the bigger guy's neck and pulled himself up. At Jake's surprised look, he replied, "It's hard to take your pants off when you're sitting down."

**Of course... Get your head on straight Jacob! Stop looking like an idiot!** It took a minute, but Draco's pants came off. Jacob was scared to look down... Just how sexy was his mate gonna be? And would he be able to control himself?

When he heard a bunch of catcalls from his friends, he _had_ to look... and he wasn't disappointed. Draco's bathing suit was really small, only looking like a tight pair of black boxer-briefs. They did little to hide his long, pale legs, which made Jacob happy. They were nicely shaped and toned, despite not getting much use from the wheelchair. Draco must really work hard.

**Wow...**

"What are those bafoons yelling about?" Draco questioned, turning his head towards said bafoons. He honestly didn't care, he was just trying to find an excuse not to see the heated look Jacob had in his eyes. It made his heart race at an alarming speed. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

Jacob was able to snap out of it long enough to scoop the blonde up and carry him towards the water. "It might be a little cold at first," he warned, walking into the waves.

Draco's heart was racing even faster at this point. He'd never been in the ocean before... A vast sea of blue that went down untold depths... It was exhilerating...

Being in Jacob's arms wasn't so bad either, he noticed while blushing.

_Damn! I must stop doing this! My face isn't meant to be red!_

"Uh-oh!" Jacob exclaimed, "Here comes a big one!"

"A big wh-" Draco began until a huge slap of cold water hit him and Jacob hard.

He yelped and allowed the force of the wave to push him against the much larger boy. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "That was bloody cold!"

Jacob was on cloud nine. That wave could have drowned him and he would have smiled the whole time... Damn did Draco feel amazing in his arms. He knew they were made for each other, but he could actually feel it! He couldn't even really describe what he felt when he realized this. He could just say that he had never felt better. And it felt this good just to hold him... to be more... intimate...

**Danger! Danger! **He didn't need to get himself worked up.

"Our you okay?" he questioned, not wanting his mind to go down in the gutter.

Draco nodded his head. "This is great!" he exclaimed, noticing with horror how childishly excited he sounded. He looked down and could see the ocean floor. "The water is so clear. And the waves... It's like the sea is playing with us." He blushed at his foolish words, but Jacob would say they were adorable.

"Here comes another one!" the wolfshifter exclaimed.

This time, Draco braced himself and wasn't nearly as surprised when the water hit him. This really was great. His mother had been right when she told him how wonderful the ocean was. He was only sad that she couldn't be here too. She would probably really like Forks, and the Reservation beach... and Jacob...

He was thankful when he felt water splash into his face and distract him from that rather painful train of thought. But this water hadn't come from a wave. He looked around and noticed the small shifter Seth laughing hysterically.

"That little bugger!" Draco exlcaimed, wiping his face. He sent his own wave of water to the little guy, using both his hands for maximum affect. The damn shifter dunked under the water before Draco's splash could hit him! "Damn!"

Jacob laughed, but then freaked out when he felt something grab his leg. He was even more horrified when he dropped Draco, who crashed into the water. "Draco!" he exclaimed.

Draco was more surprised then angry, especially when he was able to bring himself back above the water's surface and even stand up on his own. He was grabbed though and pulled tightly against Jacob's chest.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, freaking out, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He sent an incredibly angry glare at Seth, who had apparently swam to him and grabbed him after dunking under the water to escaped from Draco's splash.

Draco felt Jacob start to tremble, and if he remembered correctly (which he probably did), those trembles meant that he was on the verge of shifting... and an angry shifter (especially a young one) wasn't the best or safest company. _Guess I should calm him down, right? But how...?_

"Jacob!" he exclaimed, pushing himself and the the larger boy apart just enough to where he could look at him and not be crushed. "I'm fine!" He offered a smile, one he hoped Jacob liked, and tried to be reassuring. "I _can_ swim you know. Besides, did you see?"

Jacob felt the tremors in his body calm as his attention was pulled from a terrified looking Seth to his dripping mate. "See what?" he questioned.

Draco smiled again and said, "Let me go."

**Do what?** "Are you sure?"

"Yes, let me go. Watch!"

Jacob slowly and reluctantly released the blonde... and gaped when he could support himself in the water! "WOW!"

"It's the water!" Draco replied, his face hurting from the smile he was now sporting (_Damn Jacob-Draco personality! Making me look like a smiley dope!)_. "It's kind of like walking on the moon, how everything is lighter! I don't have to have all of my strength to hold me up because the ocean can do it for me!" He actually felt like his legs were just fine and like he hadn't had to use a wheelchair that day at all!

He walked a couple of steps, moving with the waves. The water was a little above his waist; he didn't stumble or anything! He could move his legs quite well under the water in fact! He made his way back to Jacob and before he could stop his Jacob personality, it made him grab the large boy and kiss him, hard.

He pulled away, blushing. "Sorry; I don't know what came over me," he said, "I guess I'm just really glad that you brought me here."

Jacob was dazed, pleasantly so because that had just happened. _He _hadn't been the one to kiss Draco, Draco had kissed _him_! The puppy in him was running excited circles.

Seth had never seen Jacob with such an idiotically sappy look on his face before so it forced a barking laugh from his lips. The other shifters, who had seen the whole scene, followed the smaller one's example.

The laughing was what brought Jacob and Draco back to the world where other people were as well. Draco was horrified that he had done what he did, and Jacob was too happy to care one bit about the audience.

To hide his horror and his softness, Draco sent a large wave of water towards the group of shifters. "What the hell are you blokes laughing at?" he questioned, happy when most of them sputter out water.

This started a water war that Draco could easily take part in. Of course, Jacob was never too far away, and they were practically a team, which got a couple of teasing 'that's cheating' comments.

The young Malfoy wasn't sure what that kiss had done, or if it had done anything at all. Guess he'd just have to wait and see...

**TLA**

Severus winced when his arm began burning... his left arm... With the Dark Lord's mark...

"Lucius," he said, looking to his friend just a few feet away. The blonde man was wincing as well, looking at his covered forearm.

"He's summoning us," Lucius replied.

"It's probably to see if any of us have killed you yet." Severus rolled his black sleeve up and looked at the hideous, pulsing tattoo. It hurt like hell. "We're lucky he can't trace us with these damn things," he pointed out.

"We are indeed." Lucius sighed and walked to stand next to his friend. "You think Draco's is okay?"

The black-haired man nodded. "We removed it to the best of our abilities, right? It may still hurt, but at least the Dark Lord's connection to Draco is severed."

Lucius nodded in agreement and gave his friend a brief hug. "Don't get yourself killed."

Severus laughed. "Of course not," he replied. "I have two completely worthless exhilees to take care of."

Lucius smiled and pushed his friend on the shoulder. "Go on then!"

Severus disapparated with a 'pop', and Lucius choked down another glass of burning liquid.

**TLA**

Draco was sprawled out on one of the many blankets laid out in the sand when he felt an intense pain in his left arm. He didn't want to bring any attention to it, so he bit his lip.

They had all left the water and decided to let the sun's heat dry them. It felt amazing, and now the damn Dark Lord was going to ruin it.

He was lying between Seth and Jacob (of course). The others were either to the left of Jacob or to the right of Seth.

"You're a pretty cool dude, Draco," Embry suddenly said.

"Yeah," Quil agreed. "You seemed a little stuck-up at first, but you're cool."

Jacob was really happy; he was glad that his friends liked his mate. It didn't really matter if they did or not, but he was glad they did.

Draco wanted to reply, but he was worried that he would let out some weird grunt of pain. His arm hurt like hell! The thought of lifting it up to inspect it almost made him sick.

"Draco?" Jacob questioned, looking over to the blonde from where he had previously been facing the sky with his eyes closed in relaxation. "Draco, what's wrong?" he questioned, shooting up in alarm. His friends followed suit and moved closer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jaocb questioned again, almost begging.

Draco still couldn't reply, but he did try to motion to his arm.

"I think he's pointing to his arm," Seth said, almost as worried as Jacob. He really liked the blonde.

Jacob looked at the blonde's left arm, but nothing seemed to be wrong with it. It looked perfectly fine and healthy. The pale skin was smooth and flawless. **What's wrong with it?** He grabbed it gently and planned on turning it over, but Draco let out an agonized wail.

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it!" he screamed. He sat up and looked down at his arm. It looked perfectly fine! _What the hell!_

"What happened?" Jacob questioned.

"I-I don't know..." Draco lied. He tried to touch his arm as well; it hurt so he quickly pulled his hand away.

Jacob shared a look with his pack; they were all thinking the same thing. 'What the hell was that?'

While they were sharing their look, Draco was watching his arm in horror... as the Dark Mark began to bleed back into existence...

"Oh my god," he almost whimpered, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"What the hell is that!" Paul shot out, looking at the hideous black mark that had suddenly appeared on Draco's albino skin.

Jacob was honestly more worried about the slight trembling in Draco's shoulders and the look of fear and horror on his usually confident or smiling face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

***Warning:** _May contain typos_*

Severus sat calmly in his place amongst the other Death Eaters around the large table. The seat to his right, which belonged to Lucius, was vacant, and the seat next to it was empty as well, having belonged to Draco for a short time.

He and the other Death Eaters were waiting for the Dark Lord to show himself. Sometimes the ugly man would already be seated and waiting for them, other times he would appear last. Severus wasn't sure which entrance had a scarier affect on the Dark Lord's followers, but either one really had their knees shaking.

The Dark Lord finally appeared, and whatever sort of atmosphere that had been amongst the room was fully evaporated and one of fear and evil replaced it. This was the dark man's affect...

He took his seat at the head of the table. To his right was Bellatrix, the only one brave enough to sit so near to him. Wormtail, who desrved the disgusting nickname, was standing behind him ever ready to be at his beck and call. That large rat of a man had always disgusted Severus, and he had never trusted him in the first place when they had had school together. He had even warned the werewolf that there was something wrong with the rat-man, but he and his friends had refused to listen to 'Snevelus Snape'.

"I'm sure you, my ever so loyal followers, are wondering why I called you here." That gravelly voice was enough to give a dead man the shivers... It sounded like death, that was the only way to describe it. It was soft and gravelly, but it was a voice that no sound could cover up. It dripped darkness, and the body it came from was hard to look at... It was like a corpse talking.

No one replied because no one had been asked to reply. They just waited for their lord to continue.

"In regards to my order to kill Lucius Malfoy on sight," Voldemort began, "I have changed my mind. To kill the traitorous Malfoy quickly would not be enough in my opinion. I have something far worse planned for him." A grin began to form on his pale face; it was a smile that shouldn't even count as a smile because of the feelings it caused. "I want Lucius Malfoy brought to me alive... And his son as well."

**TLA**

As he watched the Dark Mark appear on his arm, Draco was filled with dread... and fear. The Dark Lord was honestly the only thing that he had ever been scared of. Thunderstorms, trolls, werewolves, Death Eaters, giant snakes, large spiders, heights... None of it had ever caused him any fear, but one look at the Dark Lord's face and his spine went rigid.

It was like the Dark Lord could see right through him. He always hated being the object of that man's gaze. The red-eyed stare was almost tangible; Draco could practically feel it on his skin. And there was always something in those eyes that Draco particularly didn't like one bit, but he couldn't decide what it was. All he knew was that the Dark Lord was his biggest fear, and the thought of having to be in his presence again was frightening.

Having lost the Dark Mark, he could allow himself to relax... but having it appear again... This wasn't good for his nerves.

He began breathing very heavily; he couldn't help it.

Jacob was at a complete loss. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but it obviously wasn't good. And was Draco scared? Of what? The blonde was shaking even more, and he had begun to breathe like he wasn't getting enough air.

He gently grabbed his mate's face in his hand and made him look at him. The fear in those silver eyes was wrenching, and tears were even forming. "What is it, Draco? Please, say something. What's wrong?"

Draco tried to calm himself. _Calm down, Draco. Calm down. Breathe... Just breathe... In... Out... In... Out..._ He found that it was much easier to do with Jacob so close; those worried brown eyes were calming.

_What do I say?_

Draco couldn't exactly write this off to his sickness... "You have a secret don't you?" he finally managed to get out.

Jacob's eyes widened, and there was a collective gasp. "I don't know what you mean."

Draco tried to smile; it probably wasn't as nice as he wanted it to be. "You do," he said, "Even if you don't want to admit it right now." He looked away. "Mine's worse... my secret... It's dangerous..." He looked at the mark on his arm, but then looked away.

"And this secret has to do with this tattoo?" Sam questioned. "And why you're here I guess?"

Draco nodded, not looking at anyone. What if Voldemort found him here? What would the Dark Lord do to his forming friendships? To Jacob...? It was probably a big mistake to come here. "I shouldn't have come here," he mumbled. It had only been a few days and he couldn't bear the thought of any of the shifters getting hurt.

"What do you mean?" Jacob questioned, hurt. He sounded all the world like a kicked puppy.

"It's not a tattoo on my arm," the blonde replied, "It's a brand of servitude..." He looked down at the ugly mark; it no longer hurt like hell, but the idea of it still bothered him. "I thought it was gone... I should have known that the Dark Lord wouldn't let me go. He's why my father and I are here."

"Dark Lord?" Jacob asked. "He branded you? Where is he?" he finished angrily.

Draco looked at him alarmed. "No!" he exclaimed, "No, no, no! You don't understand; he could kill you with a glance! That's why I shouldn't have come; he can kill all of you just because you know my name! You couldn't have chosen anyone worse to imprint on!" _Oops..._

"Where'd you hear that?" Sam questioned, shooting Jacob a warning look.

_Dammit; this day is not going well at all. Guess I have to fess up to knowing now..._ "I remembered the story that Jacob told me my second day of school, about the Quilette history. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was true."

"I didn't say a word about imprinting!" Jacob exlcaimed. **What!**

"My father has some old books... We found your kind in them. He wouldn't have let you in so easily if we weren't soulmates; he's very old-fashioned."

"Okay!" Paul exclaimed, "This is too fucking much! What the hell is up with you, albino? Explain."

Jacob punched Paul on the shoulder, but he wanted to hear the explanation as well. **No. Wait. **"Who the hell is the Dark Lord, and where can I find him?" **How dare any man maim Draco's perfectly smooth and pale flesh? He needs to die!**

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Draco questioned. "He could kill you with a glance; I wasn't kidding. You would die if you found him; why else would I run from him? I'm not some pushover you know."

Embry spoke up this time. "You know what we are you said, so you know how strong we can get. I doubt he'd have that much trouble. What the hell kind of name is 'The Dark Lord' anyways?"

"I didn't want this to happen," Draco began, "And especially not so soon after meeting you guys. This wasn't supposed to happen at all in fact, but... I guess it can't be helped now..." He was really glad he had learned some wandless magic; his father had forced him to leave his wand at home.

But who should he use it on? Jacob was out of the question, and Seth, and Sam, and Leah... He still didn't like Paul so he was a good choice.

"I can show you what he's capable of... or at least a small taste of it. I'm no where near as strong as him..." He held his hand out towards Paul, who looked at it questioningly, as did everyone else. "This will hurt a bit," he warned.

"What wi-" Paul began.

"_Crucio!"_ Draco yelled. He felt the magic spill from his hand and right into Paul, who cried out in agony. He stopped the flow of magic as quickly as he could, but he had let Paul taste enough to where he crumpled on the ground and panted like he'd just ran around the world. "You'll feel better in a moment."

"What was that?" Sam questioned.

"Draco..." Jacob started. "What are you?"

**TLA**

Severus felt sick to his stomach as he apparated back into his friend's house. The Dark Lord was truly a terrible man.

"Severus?" Lucius called from the other room, walking into the room with his friend. "What did the Dark Lord want? Another pillage? More lives to be taken? Another crazy plot to get Potter?"

Severus shook his black head. "It was about you... and Draco..."

"Draco?" Lucius questioned, alarmed. "What did he want with my son?"

"Well, first, he told us that we were not to kill you anymore. We are to capture you and bring Draco along as well..."

"I'm not meant to die?"

"He said he had something worse than death planned for you. After all, your family has served him for the longest time; he doesn't take kindly to your betrayal."

"I don't care about me," Lucius shot out. "What does that creature want with my son?"

Severus couldn't say it. He couldn't. He only looked at his friend pleadingly. 'Don't me me say it,' his dark eyes pleaded.

Lucius looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what Snape didn't want to say... Then the thought hit him. He gasped in horror.

**TLA**

"You're a... wizard...?" Leah finally questioned after a moment of silence.

"You're a werewolf?" Draco shot right back. He was a little irritated that he had just spent the time explaining what he was to magical creatures, and they were going to find it hard to believe him. _What the hell is that?_

He had calmed down drastically from his momentary panic attack earlier. He still couldn't shake the fear from his bones, but he was trying his best. Jacob-personality-Draco was really trying to remain calm. He really shouldn't have freaked out like he'd done. He revealed way too much information; they'd just met! If he were himself, that wouldn't have happened. But the newly forming Draco was different. Before, he could depend on himself and his family, and now, he was getting soft and didn't want to just hold it all to himself. He could admit that he actually wanted to share with the wolfshifters; after all, it was fair since he knew their secret.

Weird, right?

His nerves were really being tested. If not for his Malfoy upbringing he would have snapped earlier.

Jacob could understand Leah's question; he felt the same way. A wizard? **I knew there was something different about him!** It was just weird. **Like being a werewolf isn't weird? Or... a wolfshifter... That's what Draco called them.** Draco seemed to know a lot... **Maybe...** "You know a lot about our kind, more than even we know..." Jacob pointed out. "So... do you know _why_ I imprinted on you? Because this has never happened before."

"I... know..." Draco replied reluctantly. He was back in his chair, having not wanted to lie on the ground anymore, and he crossed his arms over his chest in an almost pout-ish manor, very un-Malfoy-like. "But I can't say. I just found out myself, and it's still a rather sore topic. I might get angry over it all over again."

"But you will tell me right?" Jacob questioned. He really wanted to know.

"Of course," the blonde replied. "I think you should know, especially since our souls are linked together. That's where the term 'soulmate' comes from, you know."

Seth was taking this the best. It was really exciting. "So you can do magic!" he exclaimed. "Show me! Show me!" He was bouncing around, and if he had a tail it would have been wagging like mad.

Draco found himself laughing. The little guy was like Jacob, hard not to like. "I can do more with my wand than with my hand."

"Speaking of which," Sam stated, "What did you do to Paul?"

Draco lost the smile. "Something I shouldn't have done," he replied guiltily. He turned his silver eyes to the big wolf he'd hit with the curse. "I'm sorry baffoon," he said, "I just had to show you all what people like me could do. And I'm not even the most powerful; there are many who are stronger than me, much stronger."

"Stronger than that?" Paul questioned, rubbing his chest with a grimace. He couldn't even explain the pain he felt, but it had been horrendous.

The blonde nodded. "Much stronger. I hit you with a weak Cruciatus curse, one of the three Forbidden Curses. I could have hit you with a stronger dose, but I've felt it before and even though I don't like you I couldn't do that to you." He shuddered. "It's Forbidden for a reason."

"If it's forbidden, then why do you know it?" Embry questioned. Everyone was circled around the blonde and his wheelchair.

"The Dark Lord forces all of his followers to use Dark magic; the three Forbidden Curses are some of the darkest there are, hence their forbidden nature. There's another Forbidden curse that is much worse; it's the Killing Curse. Only one person has ever survived it."

"And you said that was Harry Potter, right?" Jacob questioned. He wanted to make sure that he remembered everything his mate told him because he got the idea that Draco didn't like repeating himself.

The blonde smiled and nodded. "If only you could remember as well for your schoolwork."

Jacob stuck his tongue out childishly. **Since he knows we're soulmates... and he seems to be okay with it... I can say it.** "You're more important than schoolwork," he replied.

Draco's eyes widened, and he blushed. "You idiot," he mumbled, looking away.

Jacob laughed. "So you can show us some non-forbidden magic right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Seth exclaimed, clapping. "Please!"

"You want to see it that badly?" Draco questioned. The smallest shifter nodded enthusiastically, and the others seemed to be fighting off the same reaction. "I need to get my wand from my house first," he replied with a smile.

"I can take you there with the Rabbit!" Jacob exclaimed happily.

Draco grimaced. "No offense, Jacob, but that thing is hardly suitable to call a car. It barely moves. I can get there faster on my own."

"How?" Seth questioned, eyes sparkling.

With a smirk, Draco disapparated with a loud 'pop', leaving stunned wolfshifters behind.

"Wow, that's awsome!" Seth claimed loudly.

"So... A wizard..." Sam trailed off, looking at Jacob. "And one mixed up in dark stuff..."

"So?" Jacob questioned challengingly.

"So nothing," Sam replied. "I told you; as your mate he is part of the pack. We will treat him as one of our own as we do for the others. And if this so called Voldermort guy decides to try anything, we'll do what we can. I promise." The others agreed.

"Thanks," Jacob replied.

"So... I wonder if he's magical in bed," Quil trailed off, thoughtfully.

Jacob pounced on him.

**TLA**

Draco managed a perfect landing right on top of his bed. He laid there for a minute to think.

It had been an almost surreal day. He went to the beach, kissed Jacob, could use his legs in the water, he relaxed in the sand, his arm burned, his Dark Mark returned, he let slip the fact that he knew of imprinting, he let out his wizarding secret, and he was about to show the wolfshifters some magic... And not to mention he had a panic attack and now he was perfectly fine, for the most part at least.

He raised his arm up and looked at the ugly skull and snake with a sigh. The only thing keeping him so calm was the fact that he knew he couldn't be traced with the Mark. And it shouldn't have surprised him as much as it had for it to reappear; after all, the Dark Mark spell was invented by Lord Voldemort so it made sense that he would be the only one who could properly remove it.

_I overreacted. Father still has his, so it's not a big deal._

Feeling better, he grabbed his wand off of the bedside table and disapparated back to the beach, hoping to land gracefully in his chair.

"Draco?" Lucius questioned, opening his son's door. "We really need to talk to y-" he heard the pop of yet another apparation. "Damn," he mumbled. He had heard his son come home, and he hadn't expected him to leave again.

"Malfoys do not mumble, Lucius," Severus said, coming up behind his friend. "Did Draco leave?"

Lucius nodded.

"That must mean that the wolf knows about his magic. I wonder which one of us won the bet."

"Now is not the time for that damn bet, Severus!" the blonde man snapped.

The black-haired man sighed. "You're right, I was just hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Don't worry," he said, "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Draco. And I certainly hope you know that _you_ wouldn't let anything happen to him. It'll be fine."

The blonde only looked at him with a look that said, 'I hope so'.

**TLA**

The shifters felt an odd static in the air, and then came a loud 'pop'.

Draco let out an undignified 'umph' as he landed heavily on another body. At least it stopped his fall. It was hard landing when he wasn't dead sure on where his target was. He knew he hadn't landed on Jacob (for some reason), so who did he land on?

"Get off of me albino," Paul growled, although it didn't sound very threatening at all. It was almost... playful...

"I'm sorry baffoon," Draco replied. "Jacob! Help me up!"

Jacob was at their side in a second and easily lifted the blonde up.

"How long's it been?" Paul questioned as he stood up himself. "About a week? And already you're whipped; for shame Jacob."

Jacob gave him the finger. "Shut up, Paul." He placed Draco gently in his chair. A thought struck him. "When you disappeared, there was a loud 'pop'; we heard a noise just like it the other night. And I swear that I smelled you and heard your voice..."

"Oh... do I smell?" Draco questioned (cutely in Jacob's opinion).

"Oh no," the larger boy replied quickly, "You smell really nice. I'm just saying that I was sure you were there. But we heard that loud noise and then you weren't."

"It was me," Draco replied, inspecting his wand. "I had just received an entire mess of information, and I really wanted to get away. I had no destination in mind; I guess I ended up here because you were here. Our bond must have done it... or something... like that..." He trailed off with a slight blush. _Dammit Draco! Stop doing that! What are you? A virgin schoolgirl! Hell no! Then stop acting like one!_

Jacob couldn't believe how amazingly adorable and attractive Draco was. **Damn! I'm one lucky dog... Oh shit. That was one corny pun Jacob. Way to go! Don't let Draco hear you say something like that.**

"So... That's your wand?" Jacob questioned, sitting in front of the blonde.

"Yes," Draco replied proudly, holding it up to be seen by everybody. "It's made from the Dogwood tree for good, full magic. It's heart consists of dragon scales for strength, and a string of unicorn hair for power. It's coated with a unique blend of spider silk, silver dust, and black paint to create the dark, even shine."

"Dragon scales? Unicorn hair?" Seth asked excitedly. "Those exist?"

Draco smiled. "You didn't think you were the only magical creatures in the world did you?"

"That's amazing," Leah spoke up, sitting next to her brother, who had taken a seat next to Jacob. "Have you ever seen a Unicorn before?" she questioned; sparkles could almost be seen in her eyes; they matched the sparkles in her brother's eyes.

"I've seen a few, yes. They are very beautiful creatures, and very pure. It's a crime to hurt one, and a sin to kill one. I've seen dragons too. Most are large and mean; I did meet one though that was rather docile. I even managed to ride on him for a couple of miles."

"Wow..."

"Yeah..." Seth added to his sister's word dreamily.

"Okay," Draco said, "What would you like me to do?"

**Strip right now and let me ravish you.** Too bad he couldn't say that out loud. **Dang.**

Jacob had been really freaked out earlier, what with the whole branding thing. He would need to talk to the blonde more about that. Right now though... maybe it was best just to enjoy the rest of the sun. It seemed like Draco would like that too. For now, he could just let it go. They had plenty of time to discuss it later.

And it felt really good to be out in the open. Keeping secrets was always a pain in the ass. It agonized him to try hiding his transformation from his father, but then just a few days into it the man told him that he already knew! **Holy hell! Just like with Draco!** Draco knew what he was before he had the chance to tell him. It was probably better that way; now Jacob didn't have to think of a way to break it to him. 'Hey, Draco. I'm a werewolf and you're my destined mate.' 'Hey Draco, ever heard of love at first sight? Because I looked at you and I knew. By the way, I'm a werewolf.' **Yes, definitely a good thing.**

What was going to happen to their relationship now?

Draco knows that they're soulmates... Did that mean that Jacob could be more than friendly to him now? Was it all happening too fast? This was kind of too good to be true. Something was going to happen right? The young Black could feel it. Life didn't move this quickly, or this wonderfully, without some big dramatic scene popping up. Draco was too understanding; Jacob was too happy; this was moving too fast... When would the bomb explode, and what would the trigger be?

As long as it didn't include Draco getting hurt, then Jacob was fine with rolling with the punches.

**Bring it on Life.**

****

SasunaruTLA: Hola! ^^ YAY! Another update! Like a day after the other one! WOOHOO! Aren't you happy! I'm happy! YAY! Am I building this up good enough? Because it really is going to explode later on (I hope)! WOOT!

**Please Review! Break 300! Do it please!**

**I'll possibly-maybe update again maybe tomorrow or the next day!**

**But you need to review so I'll know you want it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos_*

"Wow, Draco! You're amazing!" Seth exclaimed, holding a fancy watch that once been a simple chunk of rock.

The blonde laughed. "Yes, of course. I know." He had never felt this light before, so happy and _smiley_. If he had been asked a few years ago what made him happy, he would have said beating Harry Potter in Quidditch or making his father proud. It was always something that he had to work for; this, just goofing off with the wolves, was fun and he wasn't even trying. It was great!

"So hey..." Seth added, "Sense you're magical, can't you just heal up your legs and make yourself better?"

Leah popped him on the back of the head, holding her own fancy used-to-be-rock. Jake hit him next.

"It's okay you guys," Draco laughed. "I guess I didn't tell you. This 'illness' was magically induced, by my godfather. I have to work it out with physical labor."

"So you're not terminally ill?" Jacob questioned, a huge, giant, HUGE weight lifting off of his chest.

The blonde shook his head. "Definitely not," he replied. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course!" Jacob exclaimed. "I finally found my imprintee, but I thought fate would take you away from me too soon!"

Draco found himself blushing _again_. _Dammit! He needs to stop doing this to me!_ "I should be fine soon; at least, I hope so. I'm sick of being an invalid."

"Jake's dad is in a wheelchair," Paul said with a smirk. "He's an 'invalid' too," he tried to mock with an English accent.

Draco looked up at the wolf and very seriously said, "You'll scare babies with a voice like that Baffoon." While the rest of the wolves laughed, he turned his silver eyes to Jacob. "You haven't said anything about your family or yourself for that matter Mr. Black. I've told you and your friends my life story just about. Now, it's your turn."

Jacob was chuckling at Paul's expense, but he smiled at Draco. "Okay," he said. "But since these guys know everything about me anyways... how about you and me ditch them?"

"That sounds like a plan," the blonde replied. "I think Baffoon might have fleas."

Another round of laughter insued at poor Paul's expense.

"Bye guys!" Jacob called as he began to push Draco's chair and the blonde away.

"See ya!"

"Bye Draco!"

"Don't stay out too late!"

"See ya later Draco!"

The larger teen laughed. "It seems my friends like you more than they like me."

Draco smiled. "I'm amazing, I know." Normally when he said this, it was haughty and prideful, but with Jacob he meant it lightly and jokingly. Jacob-Draco certainly was a happy bloke.

"You really are," the wolfshifter replied. "I mean, you're a fucking wizard! That's so cool! You have this amazing, yet dark, lifestory... Wow... You're so interesting! And I thought it was exciting to be able to shift! But to wield magic, and to know potions, and to have seen dragons... I'm surprisingly boring compared to that."

This was probably a good place for Jacob-Draco to take-over because Draco would probably make himself sound like an ass. Jacob wasn't boring, not to him at least. _He hasn't bored me once... but how do I say that? We _are_ still new to each other... Just saying it would be best, right? Right._ "You're not boring," Draco replied, "At least not yet." _Dammit Draco! Was it necessary to add that last bit? Now you look like an ass!_

But he didn't, not to Jacob. He laughed. "I'm glad," he replied. "So, you wanted to hear more about me, right?"

The blonde just nodded his head as they came to a stop far enough down the beach to where the others were out of hearing distance and looked significantly smaller. There was a large piece of driftwood next to Draco's chair that Jacob sat on; they were almost equal in height.

"Well, for starters," the large teen began, "I've lived here my whole life. I've never left this grand state of Washington, although I've wanted to many times. I've always wanted to see the world, but my mom died when I was little, leaving me, my two sisters, and my father behind. I was the youngest so my family took care of me, but then Dad got hurt and could no longer use his legs. Soon after this my sisters graduated high school and had to get out. I was the only one left to take care of my father, but really he didn't need it. He's a strong guy." He smiled fondly at the thought of his father; the man really was great, and strong. "Then, a few years ago the Cullen family moved in... They're cold ones."

"Vampires," Draco piped in, listening intently. Jacob really did have a great voice for story-telling. It was different from his natural voice somehow... _Does he even notice that he does it? Change his voice? Well, whatever, it's a really..._ He blushed... _sexy change._

"Are you blushing?" Jacob asked, smiling. "Why are you turning red?"

"What!" the blonde shot out apalled, "I am not! I don't know what you're talking about!"

The larger teen continued to laugh. "I can see it, Draco, I'm not blind. What were you thinking about? Not the vampires hopefully..." He looked at him worriedly then.

The blonde waved his hand dismissively. "Of course not, those creatures are friends of a man that I can barely tolerate. Do not even waste the time to think that I think about them in any way at all."

"Good... so then... were you thinking about me?" He watched as the pale skin of his mate warmed up some more.

"I wasn't."

"You were!" he exclaimed happily. "What were you thinking about?"

Draco looked at him stubbornly.

"Tell me, please?"

More stubborness.

"Please?"

Sigh. "Fine... I was just thinking that when you tell stories your voice sounds different..."

Jacob looked at him. "Does it really? Different good or different bad?"

"I didn't notice it the first time you told a story, but this time I did."

"And, is it a good difference or a bad one?" The pale skin darkened a tad bit more, but the blonde wouldn't answer. "A good one?" Jacob questioned. No answer. "A good one?" Still nothing... **Oh... you'll answer my question...** "A good one? A good one? Was it a good one? A good one?" he paused for a second, but then continued. "Was it a good one? A good one? A good one? Is it a good one? A good one? A go-"

"Yes!" Draco finally exlcaimed. "It's a good difference! Sexy even! Are you satisfied?"

Jacob leaned back on his driftwood-seat and smirked. **Why yes I am satisfied Draco, thank you.** "It wasn't that hard of a question to answer was it?" he questioned.

The blonde 'hmphed' and looked away. _Damn! He got me... I would have cursed anyone else._ "Continue with your story," he mumbled, but Malfoys don't mumble. _Too late... Double damn._

"Of course," Jacob replied, "I'll use my 'sexy voice'."

**TLA**

"Severus," Lucius said, pacing quickly around the room, "I feel faint. I feel like the world is about to crash down around me." He felt like he'd been hit by an emotional ton of bricks and each brick was steadily crushing him. This was awful; his _life_ was awful. All because of his family and their damn ties to the Dark Arts, he had been forced to make the worst decision of his life; he'd already lost a wife to this decision, and now he'd put his son at risk as well. "That evil man cannot have Draco. I will not allow it. I will not. They are going to find us. They are going to take Draco from me and give him to that _thing!_ I'll lose my son like I lost my wife, and I can't do anything about it! I-"

"Lucius!" Severus exclaimed loudly over his friend's ranting. He grabbed the blonde man by the shoulders and forced him to a hault. "Look at me Lucius," he instructed. "Look at me!" The man's blue eyes finally met Severus's own dark brown ones. "I've told you already. Nothing is going to happen to Draco. You and I have yet to fail him, right? And we're not going to start failing him now. Okay? Do you understand? Unless Albus completely goes insane, the Dark Lord will not know about Forks. He will not come here. They will not take Draco from you, and the Dark Lord shall not have him." The blonde nodded weakly. "Let's get you to bed, Lucius, you look like shit."

"But Draco's not home yet! And the sun is out!"

Snape began to steer the blonde to his room. "The sun will go down soon enough, and your son is with his soulmate. I promise you, he is fine. You are no good to him or yourself with bags under your eyes and Firewhiskey on your breath. A good, long, night's sleep is just what you need." When it seemed the blonde might protest some more, Severus pulled out his wand. "You can do as I say willingly, or you can force me to use my wand on you. Understand?"

Lucius smiled slightly and allowed himself to be lead to his room. "You're always looking after me Severus."

The black-haired man smiled. "Of course, someone has to."

**TLA**

hmmm... i was gonna keep going but... NO! I'll just make the next one much longer! ^^

**And I am aware that some things I say may not be factual when compared with the books, i.e. Draco's wand. I don't make mistakes like that by accident, ok? lol Snivellus was a mistake though, a real one. That was an accident! ^^ Everything else is purposeful because that's what I want to do! :D If that bothers you, I'm very sorry but that's what I do. Please forgive me!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos_*

"So," Jacob said, looking at the blonde, "That was my story, and I somehow managed to drag it out." He laughed, embarassed. It was that feeling that someone gets on their first date with someone, and they feel like they talk to much. **I talk to much. How did I drag myself out that long? The sun's fucking setting! Way to go Jacob!**

However, Draco found it very interesting. He, himself, had always known that he was a wizard, and he had always known what he had to do as a wizard. Jacob though, had grown up with no knowledge that he'd be better then a simple human. He'd been taken by surprise and hit by a massive change in lifestyle. It was fascinating.

"I don't mind at all," Draco replied, reassurringly. "Your story is so interesting for someone so young!"

"What about _your_ story, magic man?" Jacob questioned in reply. "You're not some old geezer to call me 'young'; I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."

"Well, Mr. Black, I'll have you know that I'm already eighteen."

"What!" Jacob cried. "You're older than me?" He pouted. **I am not pouting. I am not pouting. Men don't pout, so I'm not pouting. I am not pouting...** was the steady mantra in his head.

_He's kind of adorable when he's pouting..._ "It's getting kind of chilly out here," Draco said, rubbing the top of his bare legs. He'd managed to get his shirt back on, but pulling his drawers on would have been embarassing in front of everyone.

"I can certainly warm you up, Draco, but couldn't you just magick yourself into a pair of pants?" Jacob questioned.

_Duh. What the hell Draco? Have you lost your mind? You imbecile._ He reached for his wand, honestly not having thought about it in the first place, but Jacob's hand stopped him.

"Let's go to my house," the bigger teen said, "I could start a fire in the fireplace and you'll be nice and warm. Plus, you can meet my dad. I think he's been going batty from the lack of information I've given him." He chuckled.

"A fireplace and meeting the parents? Moving pretty fast now, aren't we Jacob?" This time, it was said speedy teen that blushed and not Draco. _Yes! Ten points to Slytherin!_

"I- uh- I was just..." Jacob tried to stammar out a reply.

Draco laughed. "Don't worry about it! Let's go; you've met my father so I can't wait to meet yours. Have you at least told him I'm another bloke? Because that can be kind of a shock to someone unsuspecting."

"Well..." Jacob started, rubbing the back of his head. "It might have slipped my mind..."

**TLA**

Lucius rolled over in his very large bed. How is one supposed to sleep when light still seeps through the curtains? "Severus?" he called.

The Potions master walked to his friend's bedside. "I haven't made it out of the room and you need me, what has come of you Lucius?" But it was a gently teasing question.

The Malfoy laughed. "I'm not tired. Entertain me."

"I don't see you in that particular way, Lucius," Snape replied with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that you perv," the blonde replied with a laugh.

"You're always so different when you're drunk, Lucius," he replied. When the blonde man drank, his Malfoy upbringing was forgotten and he talked and acted liked any regular wizard. It could actually get quite entertaining. The proper Malfoy was like a completely different person when he drank... more free in a way and not uptight. Hmm... Maybe that's what he needed right now: a way to loosen up and a friend to do it with. "You know what Lucius?" Severus questioned, pulling his wand out.

"What?"

The black-haired Potions Master _accio_ed a large bottle of Firewhiskey into his waiting hands. "We're going to play a game. Like when we were younger. You remember?"

The blonde laughed and clapped his hands. "Perfect!" he exclaimed.

Severus wasn't quite as excited. He hadn't had a drink in a few years. He'd probably be making a fool of himself in no time at all.

**TLA**

Harry Potter sighed as he was driven in a muggle American car, down a really long and private driveway, and what little sun he had seen was swallowed by the night. Of course Dumbledore would surprise him with an Order abduction, have him flooed all over the place, apparate him here and there, toss him into a muggle vehicle, and then tell him what the hell was going on. He loved Dumbledore, the grandfather he never had, but the old man was just batty sometimes and very sneaky! The man had made sure that he got to this place called Forks before he told Harry anything, therefore Harry couldn't refuse. It was perfect execution on Dumbledore's part, he probably would have made a mean Quidditch captain, but the old man did it so much that Harry couldn't be fascinated anymore... just irritated, very irritated.

He wasn't some rag doll to be tossed around and thrown around all over the place. He had friends; he enjoyed school, and he wasn't scared of some ugly, pale, bald man who couldn't even handle him as damn baby! He didn't want to hide away from the only person on the face of the earth that he hated...

Well, except for Draco Malfoy. But his hate for Draco was completely different. While Draco insulted his friends and cursed them and punched him in the face, the icy Slytherin had never killed anyone that he loved. He hadn't destroyed Harry's world and sent him to live with his terrible blood-relations. In fact, hating Draco was fun; it was, despite their magical ablities, something normal blokes would do (hate their rivals).

Anyways... He didn't want to be hiding in a safe place while the rest of the wizarding world was fighting! He was partly to blame for Voldemort's insane desires to be back; he'd want to come back to if a baby had gotten the best of him, so he needed to take responsibility and fight! He needed to be learning more spells and defenses, _not_ hiding away in a place where the sun doesn't shine (quite literally).

When the car stopped moving, he got out and looked at the large and beautiful house before him. He almost instantly didn't like it though because of its extravagence, which reminded him of the _pureblood_ Draco Malfoy. It was insane the way that boy, and his entire family for that matter, loved money. It was sickening.

"I'll be leaving you here, Mr. Potter," the driver said as he placed Harry's stuff at his feet. After putting the luggage down, the man got back in the car and the entire thing disappeared; Harry was left alone outside until a few seconds later when the front door of the ohuse opened and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walked out.

"You must be Harry!" she exclaimed, "Please, come in."

**TLA**

Draco had to fight really hard, really _very_ hard, in order to keep the disdain from his face. Jacob's house was... It was small... rundown... Small... He was ashamed of himself, but he just couldn't deny the fact that Jacob lived in the ugliest house ever. Ever. He blamed his upbringing and his damn impeccable tastes; curse his love of all things expensive! Damn money! He smiled though when the larger teen asked him what he thought. He was sure that had he not had his family background, he would see the love and the warmth that the house had going for it, and really that was all it had going for it. Jacob was about the size of the little shack!

_Draco... When you get home, blast yourself with the Cruciatus curse; you bastard!_ he scolded himself mentally.

Jacob smiled, "Let's go in!" He pushed Draco's chair up the new ramp he'd built for his father, and wheeled him to the door. "Dad!" he yelled through the screen door, the hard wooden door already open behind it, "I'm home! And I've brought someone that I'd like you to meet!" He smiled hugely down at Draco when the blonde looked up at him skeptically.

"He's going to freak out," the blonde said. "You can't just bring another home of the same sex; you have to prepare your audience!"

"Naw, my dad is pretty cool; he won't freak out."**At least... I don't think he'll freak out...**

Billy Black's voice could be heard from within the house, as could the little squeeks of his wheels. "It's about time, Son!" Draco could see the shape of the man getting closer. "I thought you were going to keep this a secret for-" And this is the part where Billy could see Draco as he opened the door for his son and his guest. "-ever..."

"Draco," Jacob said, "This is my dad, Billy Black. Dad, this is my mate, Draco Malfoy." He just smiled as an awkward silence followed.

Draco and Billy were sizing each other up.

Draco could see the amazing man that Jacob had talked about beneath all the wrinkles. He could see that despite his handicap, the man was strong and was probably a real lady-killer in his day. He looked like a happy and kind person, despite the shell-shocked expression he wore. Billy wasn't sure what to think of Draco... There was an air of royalty about him, which made it seem like he thought he was better then everyone else; Billy didn't like that. It didn't look like he had worked a day in his life; Billy didn't like that either. His wheelchair was plush and expensive looking; Billy didn't like that. And he was wearing no pants... Billy definitely didn't like that. Was he trying to corrupt his son?

Draco broke the silence first. "Hello sir, I'm very pleased to meet you." He offered his hand.

'At least he's polite,' Billy thought. He shook the offered hand with a smile. He would just have to see if this Draco character could change his mind. "Come in," he said, rolling his own chair backwards masterfully.

Jacob pushed the blonde through the door after his father. They all went into the living room. When Jacob passed by his father though, the man hit him on the arm. "No more big surprises okay? Give me a little heads up next time, yeah?"

Jacob shot Draco a look **Damn, he got me.**, who was smirking. _Ten more points to Slytherin!_

Billy continued. "I wasn't expecting you to bring home someone white."

There was a moment of silence before Jacob burst into laughter; he was practically rolling around on the ground.

Billy laughed too.

Draco wasn't sure what to do... was the old man joking? He cared more about his skin color then his gender? What?

**TLA**

Okay! Sorry about the long wait but my computer has been sick! And my brother's is sick too so I couldn't steal his and use it! DX And this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted to post so you guys would have something to read! I will update again ASAP but you'll have to bear with me as this semester is coming to a close! Okay?

REVIEW Please ^^ !


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos_*

About one and half bottles of Firewhiskey into their little game, Severus was suddenly remembering why he didn't drink it in the first place. Alcohol, especially magically induced alcohol, made him act very strange. It made him think the most bizarre and the most inappropriate things...

Like how pretty Lucius's hair is, or how bright his eyes are... Or how soft his skin looks... Or how good his pants hug his slim Malfoy waist... Or just how damn kissable he looks.

These were not thoughts that you thought about your best friend. Not at all.

Every time he had a drink, Severus could not get Lucius out of his head. Frankly, it made him uncomfortable. He'd grown up with Lucius; they were like brothers. They, despite the dark paths their lives had taken, were best friends. He knew full well that his students thought he was the devil incarnate, and he couldn't repeat some of the stuff he heard about Lucius from the brats, but what his pupils didn't understand was that they were human beings and they had feelings. They even had good times and friends: each other. Severus couldn't imagine life without Lucius, and he was certain Lucius would say the same thing about him. So, they were BFFs or what ever the hell the kids were calling it.

Lucius wasn't allowed to arouse him romantically, dammit!

No!

"Sevy," Lucius slurred, "Yor loosin..." He leaned heavily against his black-haired friend and began giggling. He took another swig of whiskey but straight from the bottle this time.

Severus, who was drunk enough to think inappropriate thoughts but not drunk enough to slur his speech, raised a black eyebrow. "What in the world is so funny, Luc?" He despised nicknames, but since his friend was using one he could use one too.

Lucius looked up from the more sober shoulder he was leaning on. From Severus's point of view he saw pale, flushing cheeks, big icy blue eyes from beneath full lashes, and normally-neatly-in-place-blonde-hair framing a face shaped to be praised. He felt his own pale cheeks heat up.

"Jus you a'ways make me 'mile," the blonde replied, smiling brightly.

It made Severus's heart ache. There was a time before the Dark Lord, before Narcissa, before their seventh year at Hogwarts, when Lucius would smile like that all time. There needs to be something said about Lucius Calcien Malfoy, something that most people do not know: he has a beautiful smile.

Severus can remember the very day he first saw it...

_*F. Y. I. the written words following are a flashback to the past*_

Severus Snape looked nervously around the crowded platform. He was about to start his first year of Hogwarts; all he had to do was load the train. He had been really happy about it when he received his letter, but now he was all alone. He wasn't excited about being alone. He wished his parents could be here but they...

No. It wouldn't do to think about it. He just needed to find a seat on the train.

He found a seat... an empty one. He was all alone again.

When the final whistle blew, the door to his lonely compartment swung open, hard. In burst a slightly shorter blonde boy in very expensive looking dress robes. The intruder was pale and slender with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. He almost looked like a girl...

"You!" he exclaimed, walking into the compartment and standing before Severus. "What's your name? Snape isn't it?"

Severus was a little taken aback, but he nodded his head. "I'm Severus Snape, yes. Why? How do you know my name?"

The boy looked at him oddly. "Every good-standing wizard knows where to get a potion or the ingrediants to make one; only the Snape family supplies will do. You're their only heir." He stuck out a perfect, smooth hand. "I'm Lucius Calcien Malfoy," he said, "You're going to be my friend."

Severus looked at the hand for a minute; was that an order or a request? But he could tell that this Lucius character was accustomed to getting his way, so why stop him now? He reached his own, tougher hand out and smiled. "Okay, Lucius Malfoy; you have yourself a friend."

_*Flashback over*_

And that had been the first time Severus had seen Lucius smile; it wasn't a smirk or a small smile. It was a large, bright, happy smile that made Lucius look like he'd just received the perfect gift. It was a smile that the blonde Malfoy had worn quite often, that is, until seventh year. He was betrothed to Narcissa, whom he was secretly in love with. She never really had the same love for him, but they were happy. He smiled on their wedding day, and he smiled when Draco was born. But those were the last times that Severus saw his friend smile so brightly; when he joined the Dark Lord...

Severus was just happy that being in Forks was bringing Lucius back; the real one. He had greatly missed his friend.

"Hey, Sevy..." Lucius said drunkenly, his eyes closing as he used Severus as a pillow, "You love me don't you?"

"What?"

**TLA**

Jacob blew into the fireplace as he tried to get the fire going. He hadn't used the old thing before; he was surprised that he'd even thought about it. But it was a perfect reason to bring Draco home. He thought the meeting with his dad had gone really well! **Score Jacob! Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!**

While Jacob was singing silly songs in his head, Draco was fidgeting in his chair as he was stared down by the old man... again.

_Dammit, old man! What the hell are you looking at?_ "Umm..." He looked down at his bare legs, suddenly very self-conscious which was new to him; in fact, he was only nervous around Jacob and now apparently Jacob's father too. "I'm sorry I'm not properly dressed," he said, "We went to the beach." His face warmed. "I, um, didn't want everyone trying to dress me." Dammit! He hated being helpless! Why hadn't he just used his damn magic?

"That's some tattoo you have there," Billy replied because honestly the scantily clad boy wasn't what he was staring at; it was that tattoo. The hideous, dark design had caught his eye, and he hadn't been able to look away. He was used to tattoos, and he had seen his fair share of weird ones, but this one... The dark ink, the vicious snake, the screaming skull; they were things he'd seen in tattoos before of course but this particular design was new to him. There was something... evil... about it. Just looking at it made his hair stand on end.

Jacob swore he could feel his mate's discomfort; the blonde turned away from the man and covered his arm, ashamed. "It's nothing," Draco said, "Just the result of being young and stupid."

**You're not stupid Draco; don't think that!**

'At least he can admit it,' Billy thought. He could sense the tense atmosphere though; there was something that he wasn't being told _again_. Why was his son hiding things from him? Was it Draco's fault? He didn't like that. He'd just have to talk to Jacob about that later. "Well," he said, deciding to be pleasant for now, "We all have moments like that hidden away don't we?" He laughed which lightened the mood.

Jacob finally got a good fire going. "Yes!" he exclaimed. He sang again in his head; this time he even danced a bit.

Billy and Draco laughed together, shaking their heads at the same time. They didn't notice.

"So why have you suddenly decided to use this old fireplace?" Billy questioned. "I didn't even know you knew how."

Jacob stared at his father in horror. "Dad!" He shot his eyes to Draco, who was laughing, then turned them back to his father. **Don't embarass me in front of Draco!** he mentally yelled to the man.

Billy's eyes sparkled in amusement. He began to wheel his chair backwards so he could leave the small living room. "I'm going to go watch the game in my room, okay? Draco, it was nice meeting you. We'll have to talk more later."

Jacob shooed him away while Draco waved 'goodbye' tentatively.

When the man was gone Jacob smiled at Draco brightly. "I think he likes you!"

Draco gave him a look that clearly said _did we just meet the same man?_. He slumped down in his chair. He could tell when someone didn't like him; hell, a _lot_ of people didn't like him. He could tell. Billy Black was not a fan of his, not at all.

Jacob chuckled and swooped the blonde out of his chair and carried him to the couch. He plopped down and settled in with Draco right next to him. "Don't worry about my dad." He gently grabbed Draco's tattooed arm. "So... My dad can't know about you?"

"It would be best for him not to know," Draco replied. "I shouldn't have told any of you... It's not safe."

"You haven't seen what we can do; we'll be alright," Jacob said confidently.

"And you haven't seen what the Dark Lord can do!" Draco exclaimed. "What I did to Paul is nothing compared to what he can do." He leaned heavily against Jacob's side and sighed. He didn't want to think about it anymore. "You're really hot," he mumbled.

Jacob allowed the change in subject and he chuckled. "Why thank you."

The blonde lightly punched the bigger teen. "I meant temperature wise idiot. Do you know why?"

Jacob shook his head. "Do you?"

"It's the magic in your body," the blonde replied. "Magic is energy; energy produces heat. It requires a lot of magic to shift forms, and you have to be able to do it quickly so your magic is always ready and warm."

"That's pretty cool," Jacob said. "So there are more... shifters? Like me?"

"Oh yes," Draco replied. "There are the wolfshifters, like you, and actual werewolves. Then of course, wizards can change their shape. Some of them anyway; a wizard that can take the shape of an animal is known as an Animagus. There are also-"

"Can _you_ turn into an animal?" Jacob interrupted.

Draco lifted his head slightly and looked at the bigger teen. He smirked and leaned back against him again. "Not legally," he replied. "There is a certain process you have to go through to become an actual Animagus; it's a legal waste of time, too much work."

"So what do wizards turn into?"

"It all depends on the wizard," Draco answered. "A wizard's magic decides for him." He laughed. "Severus's magic made his Animagus form a female. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard then I did when he told me."

Jacob was still trying to wrap his head aorund the fact that Draco was a sort of shifter too. What could he turn into? He really liked the idea. "So what did your magic make yours?"

Draco smirked. "Maybe I'll show you one day."

Jacob pouted. "What? You can't tell me?"

Draco just laughed. He was really tired, and it was really warm with the fire and leaning so heavily against a warm body... Who knew that going to the beach would take so much out of him? He made himself more comfortable, finding it surprisingly easy to completely let his gaurd down.

**TLA**

Harry was trying really hard to be polite, but it was very difficult. All he could do was stare in awe at the household of beauties. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie... beautiful couldn't even describe them accurately, not even close. And they were all super nice! He expected vampires to be darker. But that was probably his muggle upbringing; he should have known better. He was constantly finding out that most of the stuff he'd heard pr learned in his muggle life was one of two thing. It was true or false, sometimes it was both.

Vampires for example are real, which he didn't believe as a muggle. However, they aren't ugly, bloodthirsty beasts that can't go out into the sunshine. They can't turn into bats or wolves or whatever other foolish myth he'd heard. Garlic? No effect, in fact they don't even eat real food at all. And the Cullens were one more step over the line: they don't drink the blood of humans!

Harry had a feeling he would enjoy living with them... but how long would he have to? He couldn't stay here until the Dark Lord was dead! That damn man has a knack of not damn dying!

He needed to talk to Dumbledore!

**TLA**

Severus was still in shock. "What did you say Luc?"

The blonde looked at him quite seriously. "You love me, right?"

"O-of course I do you fool," he said, trying to ignore his heart beating loudly in his hears. "You and Draco are the only family I have."

Lucius was quiet for a moment before he brought a perfectly manicured, and very soft, hand to the Potion Master's face. "I don't mean like that." He replied, oddly sober-sounding. "You... desire me... as a lover?"

What?

'Snap out of it Severus! How much have you had to drink! Lucius is your best friend! You do not desire him! You can't!'

He reached a shaky hand up and put it over Lucius's. "I believe you've had to much to drink, Luc. You always have such crazy ideas when you're drunk."

The blonde sighed and removed his hand. "A drunk mind speaks sober thoughts Sevy..." he mumbled. He laid back on the bed and made himself comfortable. "I was so _sure_," he continued to mumble. "Always taking care of me, always by my side, listening to me rant,-"

"What are you talking about Lucius?"

The blonde looked up at his friend. "I've always thought that you wanted me," he replied. "Ever since our Hogwarts years; you were always there, being my friend and helping me. I guess I was just full of myself, thinking everyone loves me. I'm sorry," he finished with a chuckle. He rolled onto his side and curled up. "Night Sevy."

Severus sat back and took the last remaining swig of firewhiskey.

_Did_ he love Lucius?

Well of course! His first friend, his only best friend, someone as smart as he is, always there with him, knows how to make him laugh when hardly anything can make him smile... So of course he loves Lucius... but like _that_? The way he implies?

**TLA**

Jacob was getting pretty hot. The fire was still going nicely, which made him proud; he still couldn't believe his dad had embarassed him with the fireplace! Draco didn't need to know that he had never used the fireplace before! Anyways, back to being hot. His 'magic' was about to kill him. It was really hot with the fire and with his natural body heat mixing together; he really wanted to feel the cool night air on his skin, but he couldn't move.

He had been watching Draco sleep since the blonde dozed off. **So cute!**

He didn't want to move and wake the blonde up. He looked so comfortable, and so cute! Damn he was adorable! He was cuddled into Jacob's side, his blonde head resting on the bigger teen's shoulder. His pale skin almost glowed next to Jacob's own dark skin. Okay, forget cute; **Draco's damn beautiful**.

Jacob very carefully tried to readjust himself so get himself more comfortable. He froze when Draco started to move, but the blonde didn't wake up; he adjusted himself with Jacob and stayed asleep. Jacob smiled and closed his own eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in his bed. **Woah...** Who moved him? Where was Draco!

His eyes widened when he realized he wasn't alone in his bed...

"Oh good, you're awake," he heard.

"Draco? How did we get in my room? Why are you in my bed?" He realized something else. "Why am I naked?" **Wait. Pause. **"Are _you_ naked?"

The blonde looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He then looked down at himself and blushed.

**Oh yeah; he's naked. Wow.** He really wanted to see. "Why are we naked?" he questioned

"You don't remember?" Draco questioned with a frown.

"No, but I'd like to," the bigger teen replied. His looked at the blonde's bare chest and let his eyes travel down until they were met with the sheet that covered the rest of his mate. His mouth watered.

"Go back to sleep," Draco said, turning red. After having that discussion with his father, he knew exactly what was going on.

Jacob sat up. "Why?" he questioned with a smirk. "I thought you were going to remind me of why we're naked." He began to edge closer to the blonde.

Draco edged away from the approaching wolfshifter. "I'd rather not," he replied, still blushing. "This isn't even really happening."

Jacob laughed. "What do you mean?" He got closer and was about to grab the blonde but something pushed against his chest. He looked down and saw that it was Draco's leg, covered in the sheet. "Your leg!" he exclaimed happily. "It works!"

Draco laughed. "I told you, this isn't really happening. We're dreaming."

"But I just woke up," he replied, confused.

"You woke up into this dream," Draco replied. "I was talking to my father about this. Apparently, we can share dreams through our connection. But it can only happen when we're both asleep. Since I remember this dream, I must have fallen asleep first, and since you just 'got here' I guess you fell asleep second. If you were still awake then you in my dream would know what was going on."

**Okay...** "But I'm here now, so why don't you tell me what we were doing? And that means that you were dreaming about us being naked together?" He smirked when the blonde flushed even darker. "Tell me! Tell me!" he exclaimed, almost like a hyper puppy.

Draco shook his head, embarassed. It wasn't his fault that every time he went to sleep he had weird dreams about Jacob!

**Really, Draco? You're going to make me do it again? Fine; suit yourself.** "Come on Draco, tell me. Please? Tell me Draco; Draco tell me. What did we do? Tell me; tell me; tell me."

"I'm not falling for that one again, Jacob," Draco replied. "Maybe you should have gotten here sooner and you would know what we were doing."

"Maybe if you weren't so adorable in your sleep I wouldn't have been watching you." Now it was his turn to blush. "I mean... Um..." He chuckled nervously.

Draco laughed. "You were watching me in my sleep?"

"Okay, okay! Back to being naked!" Blushing was only fun when it was Draco turning red!

"You're not getting anything out of me," Draco replied, moving back some more when Jacob edged closer. "You missed it; maybe you should go to sleep sooner."

"Or maybe we can just reinact whatever we did."

"Or maybe not."

"Come on, please?"

Draco looked at him... He then looked behind him and decided that falling off the bed would wake him up. "Okay..." he said. He edged closer to Jacob, who stopped in surprise. The blonde made sure they were both still covered with the sheets as he edged Jacob to the end of the bed. When the bigger teen was close enough to the edge, Draco grabbed him and kissed him. "That's all you get," he said when he pulled away.

"What? Why?" Jacob questioned with a pout.

"It's different now because you're here."

"So my dream self can have you but I can't?" **That's not fair at all!**

"Are you jealous of yourself?" Draco questioned with a smile.

After a moment of contemplation: "Yes, I sadly am. I _hate_ myself!"

Draco just laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, it is definitely funny," the blonde replied. But on a serious note. "There is something you need to know about soul mates, especially with a bond as strong as imprinting. It has to do with this dream sharing business: if I were to slap you in my dream, when you're not sleeping so you're not sharing the dream, you wouldn't feel it. However, like now, if I were to slap you, you'd feel it when you woke up. Does that make sense?"

Jacob nodded. "I guess. Since we're both asleep, we're having the same dream, and if you hit me while we're sharing I'll feel it when I wake up. Right?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "But it isn't just hitting that can be felt... If we were to... to..."

"Have sex?"

Draco blushed. "Yes, 'have sex', while we're sharing a dream like this; it'll be like we actually did when we wake up."

"And that's bad?"

Draco had shared enough secrets with the bigger male, and although he needed to tell Jacob of his ability to reproduce his feelings about it were still pretty raw. If he were a woman, he was sure that Jacob may ask about being able to concieve in a dream, which is highly possible with a soul mate, but since he's a guy the question is unlikely. If he asked, he'd feel obligated to answer, but since he didn't... "I don't know how it would react with my potion," he replied finally. "My real body may or may not be capable of the exertion it would feel. If you're anything like your dream self, it definitely wouldn't be able to take it," he finished to lighten the mood he'd put himself in.

"Draco! Don't talk like that! It's like you're cheating on me with myself!"

The blonde just laughed. "That doesn't make sense you oaf." With a smirk, he pushed the bigger teen off the bed. "Time to wake up!"

Jacob opened his eyes _again_ and he was on his couch... He looked down at the blonde, who was still sound asleep. **He's smirking! That adorably vicious **_**snake**_**!** He pouted and looked around; it was morning!

**TLA**

Lucius groaned slightly and rolled over when the light hit his eyes from the window. When he opened his eyes he was met with one wide-awake Severus Snape. "Severus?" he questioned groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Well," the man replied. "After you fell asleep last night I was left alone to think. I didn't get a wink of sleep because my mind was going haywire, but now, I feel refreshed because I discovered something."

"And what would that be?" Lucius replied, sitting up.

Severus leaned forward quickly and kissed his friend before pulling away just as quickly. He smiled, and it wasn't an ugly smile but a weird one. Lucius had never seen Severus smile so big before. "I _do_ desire you," the dark man replied, "Very much in fact."

The Malfoy stared in shock. Just _what_ had happened last night?

**TLA**

There ya go! I'm sorry for the wait! Please forgive me!

And if you've reviewed any chapter of this story and didn't get a reply, I'm also sorry about that!

I'm going on a trip in two days and don't believe I will be able to work for a WEEK! So be aware of that!

I hope it was good enough! I intend on something big happening next chapter! WOOHOO!

:D :D PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos_*

Note: Someone asked, so I'll tell you! I went to Harry Potter world! WOOHOO! It was fun! ^^

And I'm sorry I haven't updated recently! I just got back from ANOTHER trip! I'm tripped out LOL

**TLA**

Harry woke up surprisingly late in the morning. He normally woke up early to the bustling and lively sounds of the Weasely househould. Even Hermione's house was pretty lively in the morning; who knew dentists could be so much fun? But the Cullen household was silent, eerily so.

Apparently vampires can't sleep, so he'd had to transfigure himself a bed in his roommate's room. He was sharing a room with Edward. He was a pretty nice guy from what Harry could tell, but he didn't really like him. It was nothing personal, but he could tell that Edward was supposed to be his gaurd and that rubbed him the wrong way. He could take care of himself; he didn't need a vampire gaurd. If they weren't meant to be protector and protectee, then maybe they could be friends.

He rolled over in the bed and looked to Edward's side of the massive room. He was reading a rather large book.

Without removing his eyes from the book, the vampire smiled. "Good morning, Harry," he said. He had a really nice and smooth voice. "You have a visitor downstairs." He finally brought his golden eyes up to meet emerald green. "I was told to let you sleep."

"Thanks, I guess," Harry replied awkwardly, sitting up. He was very self-conscious in the presence of someone so beautiful.

Edward smiled knowingly. "I'll go downstairs and tell them you're awake." He was gone in a flash, the book resting neatly in an empty seat.

Harry quickly got dressed and wondered who was visiting him, although he was pretty sure he knew. He could practically smell the lemondrops from here.

When Harry was dressed, in regular muggle clothes, he went downstairs and sure enough: Dumbledore.

"Hello, my boy," the old man said with a warm smile. "I feel dreadful about having you taken again, so to make it up to you... how would you like to go to the beach?"

The Cullens all seemed to tense up, but Harry could find no problem with that suggestion. He'd never been to the beach before.

"We can't protect him there," Carlisle said.

Dumbledore just smiled. "Don't worry my old friend; an ally awaits him there."

Carlisle laughed. "You always do and say the strangest things Albus; I should be used to it by now."

"I'd love to go to the beach," Harry finally pointed out.

**TLA**

Draco did not feel well at _all_.

He hadn't even fully woken up yet and his stomach was queasy... very queasy. He wished he was dreaming again. Even if they were embarassing he would prefer it to this. He rolled over with a groan.

"Finally, you're awake!" an overly excited voice yelled happily. **Wait.** "Draco? Are you okay?"

Draco sat up and shook his head. "Where am I?" he questioned weakly.

Jacob frowned. "I brought you to my room after you pushed me off the bed and woke me up. I thought I'd let you have some more fun with 'dream Jacob'."

_His jealous look is so cute. Woah... I don't feel good._ "What's that smell?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Dad's making breakfast; are you okay? What's wrong?" Jacob replied worriedly.

"I don't know. I feel sick... It's the potion I believe." He sunk back down on the bed and covered his head with the warm blanket he'd been covered with.

Jacob couldn't help but think how cute his mate was even though he was sick. He listened as the blonde said something through the blanket. "I'm sorry, what? I don't speak 'blanket'," he teased lightly.

Draco's blonde head made an appearence. "I said: I think it will pass soon. Pay attention," and then it disappeared again.

Jacob laughed. "Do you need anything? Medicine? More blankets? Water? What can I do?"

"Just go eat your breakfast; if I feel better, I'll join you, okay?"

Jacob thought about it for a minute, and he was going to refuse and stay with his mate, but his body (specifically his traitorous stomach) had other plans. The traitor growled loudly, and he flushed.

Draco laughed from under the covers. "Go ahead, Jacob; don't let that ravenous wolf inside you starve."

"Ha. Ha," the wolfshifter replied, rolling his eyes. He smiled though and stood to leave. "If you need anything just call."

**TLA**

Lucius was still in shock even after Severus left the room to prepare breakfast. He thought hard.

_Hey, Sevy... You love me don't you?_

Had he actually asked that!

Hmm... but that explained Severus's weird behavior.

How interesting...

There was a loud 'pop' noise from downstairs. The Malfoy sniffed the air.

"Lemons... What is _he_ doing here?"

In a flash, Lucius was clean, groomed, dressed, and ready to face Albus Dumbledore who was looking around his kitchen while sucking on a lemony sweet.

"Professor Dumbledore... Please excuse me, but what are you doing in my house?" He glared at Severus, who simply shrugged. It wasn't like he'd let the oaf in.

"Ah, Lucius, please call me Dumbledore. No need for formalities." He just smiled with that twinkle in his eyes for a moment before he continued. "I suppose I shall say what I've come to say then, shall I?"

"Please, do," Severus replied. He'd learned from the many years that he'd known the old man, that although his blue eyes twinkled most of the time, there were distinguishable types of twinkles. He had a mischevious twinkle, a sorrowful twinkle, an angry twinkle, a happy twinkle, a neutral twinkle; he basically had a twinkle for every occasion. Severus knew this one well: the mischevious twinkle. Uh-oh...

"As I'm sure you know, Harry Potter shall be staying here in Forks with some friends of mine." The twinkle increased. "I also think that he needs a break and have sent him to the beach." He disapparated with a chuckle.

"That twinkle-eyed fool!" Severus exclaimed angrily.

"What? Why can't the Potter brat go to the beach? Draco is in his room, yes? We'll just let him know that he can't go over to the Reservation today." Problem solved... kind of at least. He'd have to warn his son of the eventual meeting, but what was the harm in waiting one more day?

"Lucius... Draco didn't come home last night; he must have stayed with the wolfshifter."

The Head Malfoy let loose a string of curses in all kinds of different languages. Severus could pick out a few, and he was sure that he would be greatful that he didn't know the others. A few words that weren't curses: muggle, car, and now. He knew what his friend was trying to say and decided that whatever they needed to discuss could wait until later. "I'll drive, Lucius."

**TLA**

Draco was taking soothing breaths as he was finally able to sit up without wanting to vomit. They really helped. The more breaths he took, the better he felt. He was happy that his godfather hadn't put too much nausea potion into his parlayzing concoction.

Where was his chair?

He looked around the surprisingly small room. How did that large wolfshifter sleep in here? How hadn't he noticed it earlier? The room wasn't much bigger than one of his manor closets; he was sure that it seemed even smaller when the massive form of Jacob was inside. And this bed...?

_Woah... Draco Malfoy... Don't go there. How dare you degrade your soulmate's space of living?_

_What space?_

_Stop it!_

What an awful guy he is! He cursed his upbringing! He didn't want to judge Jacob or his house, or his money, or his lack thereof. Dammit! He couldn't help it though; he'd been raised to look down on such humble abodes.

He felt incredibly guilty, like he'd committed a great crime.

He looked out of the small window in shame...

"What the-?"

He looked harder out the window. That somewhat distant figure... that mess of black hair... those hideous colors of gold and dark red... That couldn't be him. No.

Was he hallucinating now? What the hell had Severus put in that damn potion!

He continued to stare out of the window and the figure didn't go away or disappear. In fact, he looked incredibly real.

"No. No, no, no; this isn't happening." He tried to scoot closer to the window to get a better look. "Potter!" he exclaimed, falling off the bed. He felt his magic start to boil, like it always did when that stupid Gryffindor was near.

"Draco! What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he burst through the door. A worried Billy rolled up right behind him. They were met with a flailing Draco on the floor, tangled up in the sheets from the bed. He was mumbling in what sounded like a bunch of different languages. "Draco...?"

"Jacob!" the blonde exclaimed. "Help me up! Where's my chair?"

Billy didn't like that tone with his son, but he held his tongue. Something seemed to be wrong. He watched as his son obediantly retrieved the heavy-looking chair and scooped the blonde boy up in his arms to place him into it. He watched as the blonde kept shooting glances at the window.

**TLA**

Harry felt the air heat up in a way that meant only one thing to him: Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin's magic always made their fights hot and steamy, which had always spiked his own magical surges and only made the enviroment hotter. He assumed this was why their fights were so popular to watch: two powerful (and handome) wizards battling it out with heart-throbbing magic. It was no surprise that the female students (except Hermione) never wanted to break them up.

But Draco Malfoy couldn't be here; he'd secretly become a Death Eater. His father was a _known_ Death Eater, and Dumbledore had deemed this place safe himself. He wouldn't have done so if a family of Death Eaters called this place home. There was no mistaking that heat though...

Maybe he was just too stressed out with the war. He couldn't even enjoy a day of relaxation at the beach!

He shrugged off the feeling that his rival was here and continued on the path that would take him to the sand and the water. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds; it had the potential to be a really nice day. He couldn't let it be ruined by thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

**TLA**

Not only was his magic boiling but so was his anger. Harry Potter wouldn't have just shown up here. There was almost no chance at all that of all the places in the _world_ that he could escape to, Harry Potter would chose a Native American Reservation in Forks, Washington, North America the very same day and time that Draco was there. There was no way at all. Which means that someone brought him here, which means it was Dumbledore. Which means that Severus _must_ have known and told his father. Which also means that they had decided to hide something important from him.

They'd lied to him... again.

He didn't know if he was more hurt or more angry. But right now, he would just chose the angry side.

Someone was going to get hurt. Preferrably Potter.

But he couldn't just start flinging curses; he had to be more subtle than that.

"Hey! Potter!"

Jacob was confused, but he had followed his mate out of the house and towards the beach. **Potter? As in the kid from Draco's story? Huh?**

**TLA**

Okay. That was definitely _not_ his imagination. That was was Draco Malfoy calling his name.

Without even thinking about it, he pulled his wand out and let a curse fly.

**SasunaruTLA:** Umm I'm gonna stop here for now because I feel bad for not updating recently! :D

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos_*

And I'm sorry if you've reviewed and I haven't replied to you! I normally would but lately I just haven't done it a lot! I will though if you review this!

I actually need your help!

If I allow Jacob and Draco to participate in some certain activities and these certain activities were to bear some fruit...

What kind of fruit? A boy? A girl? Twins?

What do you guys think?

Please let me know via review! Or PM! ^^

**TLA**

Draco was caught off gaurd when the curse was flung at him. Of course _Potter_ wouldn't care about the consequences of his actions. It apparently didn't matter that they weren't in Hogwarts anymore, and it didn't matter that they were _not _even in the wizarding world at all.

And being caught off gaurd, it hit him right in the chest.

He was flung back with so much force that he flew _out_ of his chair, and the damn thing _folded in on itself_! It wasn't supposed to do that.

He hit the ground... hard. Something had to be broken, had to be.

"Dammit, Potter!" he exclaimed, painfully sitting up and pulling out his wand. "You fucking worthless wizard!" He cast a charm around himself and Potter so at least they wouldn't be seen. He then let fly a more serious curse then the one he'd bit hit with. Hopefully, his would draw blood.

Jacob started shaking as soon as his mate was flung from his side. And then he just disappeared with the strange black-haired kid! "Draco?" he yelled, very confused and very worried. **What the fuck!**

**TLA**

Harry couldn't protect himself completely from the painful curse he was attacked with. When he looked down at his right arm he was sporting a fairly ugly and bleeding cut.

Did Malfoy call him worthless?

He let another curse fly. Why did the damn Slytherin insist on belittling him? He let another one fly and another. He was sick of this shit! What had he ever done to the blonde?

Draco couldn't protect himself fast enough, and maybe if he could use his damn legs he could do a better job. Of the three rapid curses flung his way, he managed to escape _one_. And the other two hurt like hell. One felt like it burned a hole right through his side, and the other punched him right in the chest. _Oh yes, something is definitely broken._

He flung a couple of curses to keep Potter busy while he tried to at least stand up. He'd be damned if he would just lie on the ground and take it. He may not be able to move around but he sure as hell could at least be on his feet. Although... He had yet to stand on his own without Jacob.

_Jacob!_

As he tried to get to his feet, he looked to where he'd been with the wolfshifter. The larger teen was practically convulsing. It probably wasn't very smart of Draco to leave him and disappear like he had.

He managed to get his feet under him and stand, but it was very shakey. With a flick of his wand he removed the charm that kept him invisible. "Jacob!" he called.

Jacob was _seconds_ away from letting the wolf inside burst out and tear through everything when he finally saw Draco again and heard his voice. He was relieved until he saw a large, dark, and wet spot on his mate's shirt... and one whiff told him it was blood.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, finally free of the curses he'd been hit with. Damn, he'd almost forgotten how good at cursing the blonde was. He felt like he'd been wrapped up in Devil's Snare and attacked by hundreds of pincher bugs.

He saw that the blonde wasn't looking at him, but he was looking at someone else. Someone _huge_... and muggle? Well, that was strange. And was his eyesight going bad or did Malfoy not look too hot? In fact, he looked like he was about to collapse... Or maybe he was just trying to confuse Harry so he could surprise-attack him.

Yeah, that _had_ to be it. Harry couldn't have defeated the blonde so easily. It was a trick. And that large muggle was about to be cursed into yesterday unless Harry could stop it.

Harry ran as fast as he could, tackling Draco to the ground. "Leave the muggle out of this Malfoy!" he exclaimed.

Draco was too stunned at first to reply, not because Harry had tackled him (wouldn't be the first time) but because it hurt so much that he couldn't have talked even if he wanted to. It felt like every rib in his chest was broken. What the hell had Potter hit him with!

He managed to look over the messy black hair to see Jacob. For a second the larger teen looked as stunned as Draco felt, but then his shaking got worse and he was _seething_. He looked like he was about lose it. And Draco didn't like Harry Potter but he didn't want him dead, despite what others and Potter himself might believe.

"Go to the beach!" he yelled before grabbing Potter's shoulders and apparating them. He took them to where he'd talked with Jacob. It was deserted and a good distance away from any of the houses.

"Dammit, Potter! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled. He wasn't to happy with their landing; Harry was on top of him and only adding more pressure to his injured chest.

Harry scoffed. "I could ask you the same damn thing, Malfoy. How did you know I was here? What are your intentions?"

Draco pushed the other wizard off of him. "I was here first you imbecile." He sat up and glared daggers at the boy. "And what the hell were you thinking? Just flinging curses at me in the middle of a muggle road in damn broad daylight? I knew you were stupid, but really? Obviously your only brain is that damn muggle-born Granger."

Harry couldn't stand it when Draco talked about his friends. He stood and grabbed the blonde by the neck of his shirt, pulling him up as well. "How about you? Trying to throw a curse at a muggle; I saw you."

"What? I've yet to curse a muggle; I don't know what you're talking about."

"That big guy, you slimy git. You were going to get him out of the way and then come back at me weren't you? Well, I saw through your plan."

"Dammit, you fool. It's just like a worthless Gryffindor to assume and attack. You're lucky I brought you here, Potter," Draco sneered, "I could have just let him bite your head off. He'll be here soon so you might want to put some distance between us."

Meanwhile...

Jacob was so fucking confused, but he knew one thing. He didn't like Harry Potter. Not at all. **How dare that little runt attack my mate?** His poor Draco!

He was angry as hell.

"Hey, Jacob! What the hell is wrong?"

Jacob turned around to see that he was being followed: Seth, Paul, Embry, and Quil.

"Yeah, man, you looked pissed," Embry pointed out.

"Where's albino?"

On reflex, Jacob stopped, turned, shot his arm out, and grabbed Paul by the throat. **Not a good time, Paul, not a good time.** **Calm down, Jacob... Calm down. Breathe...** He released the other wolf quickly. "Sorry," he said, continuing forward, "But Draco was just attacked and I'm about to murder someone. Don't distract me."

Paul rubbed his throat and resisted the urge to retaliate. "Attacked? By who?"

"That Harry Potter kid from his story," Jacob replied, agitated. How could he have let this happen to his mate? And there had been blood... He was an awful mate! He was never going to forgive himself.

"And where are you going?"

"Draco told me to go to the beach. That's where I'm going. I think he did his little disappearing 'pop' thing and took the little bastard with him. Probably to stop the scene they were making. The little shit just attacked out of nowhere!"

Paul had to give his friend credit. He would have shifted and killed something by now. "And you're still human?"

Jacob shrugged as he walked. "For now."

Draco had failed to tell him _where_ on the beach to go; it did span for a couple of miles after all... But as soon as he hit the sand and the ocean breeze, he could smell his mate's scent that traveled with it. Based on the direction of the wind, Draco had taken them in the direction of the driftwood logs that Jacob had taken _him_ to last night. He picked up his pace and ran; his friends followed suit. Seth especially, he was already very fond of Draco and didn't want him to be hurt.

**TLA**

"Wolfshifters?" Harry questioned, confused. He'd never heard of them before, but it really wasn't that big of a surprise because even with his magical schooling at Hogwarts there were many magical beings and things he'd never heard of before.

"Yes," Draco replied in exasperation. He tried to tell the oaf a little bit at least. He wasn't going to tell him more than he needed to know, but he did tell him that he was here with wolfshifters as their guest. He left out the part about imprinting. "They're basically a friendlier form of werewolf, which you know all about right?" Harry glared at him. "Oh shove off, Potter. Everyone knows what he is so calm down." He looked down the beach, in the direction of all of the houses. He could just make out little specks coming closer. He turned back to Harry. "However, I say 'friendlier' lightly. They get angry and can't control themselves, which makes them very dangerous when mad, and you, of course, have definitely made one of them very, very angry. You really need to let me go."

Harry thought about it. He instantly wanted to think it was a trick, call it an old habit. But... Draco looked serious, and there was something different about him now. Call him crazy, but Harry decided to believe him and call a truce for now. He released the blonde and stepped back.

"Woah..." Draco exclaimed at the sudden release. His legs apparently didn't want to offer him any more support; he fell right on his ass. The fall jarred his entire body and he was reminded that his chest wasn't in good health at the moment. He fell back with a groan and was hit with more pain. "Bloody hell, Potter. What did you hit me with?"

"Just a few simple impact curses, the same ones I usually toss at you, you arse. I have a better question that needs to be answered: _why_ the bloody hell did you get hit with those curses? Losing your touch?" he finished with a smirk, leaning over the blonde to be in his line of sight.

"I forgot I was talking to Harry Potter, idiot-extraordinaire," Draco replied with a roll of his silver eyes. "Of course you wouldn't judge your surroundings first; you'd attack. If you had used whatever you have as a brain, you would have seen that I was in a fucking wheelchair. So... go bend over for a troll," he finished, flipping him the bird.

"Damn, Malfoy," Harry replied, looking slightly guilty, "I almost want to apologize."

"Yeah, well don't," the blonde replied trying not to smirk a bit. They had a mutual dislike for each other, being all mushy and friendly would mess it all up. He sat up, and as soon as he did he knew he shouldn't have. Something very clearly and very loudly 'snapped'; he screamed.

Harry had heard it too. "What happened, Malfoy?" He panicked and knelt down next to the blonde; he'd never actually hurt the blonde git before... at least not enough to make him scream like that.

Draco could barely breathe, not because he couldn't but because he was terrified that something else would snap and hurt him some more. He tried to sit as still as he could, tears of pain welled up in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "Jacob..." he whimpered, not caring the least bit about his pride through all of the pain.

"Draco!"

Harry looked up and saw the muggle from before, followed by four other large Native Americans. But they weren't muggles apparently; they were wolfshifters. And they all looked very upset... except one...

Jacob tried to control the angry shivers wracking his body, which he had nearly calmed as he ran but which got ten times worse when he heard his mate scream. He ignored the black-haired boy on his mate's side and knelt down on Draco's other side. "Draco? Draco, what's wrong? Can you tell me?" Besides the tears and the pained expression, he looked the same as he had when Jacob had seen him last, but something was obviously different. He hadn't screamed earlier or cried.

"S-Something just snapped," the boy spoke up, shaking a little himself.

Jacob could have wrung his neck, but Draco was much more important at the moment. He chose to keep ignoring the boy and keep his dark eyes focused on his obviously hurting mate. "Can you lay back?" he questioned, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"No, no, no," Draco whimpered out. "It hurts... I think... I think something's broken..."

"Draco, I need to see, and you don't need to move around a lot. Laying down would be best." The look in those wet, silver eyes at his words tore through Jacob like a bulldozer; he almost wanted to take them back. But he was convinced that it would be best for the blonde to be laying down. He sighed in relief when the blonde nodded his head ever-so-slightly. "We'll do it slowly okay?" He recieved another slight nod.

Jacob crawled behind his mate and put his hands on his shoulders for support. "Okay, start leaning back, slowly... I've got you..."

Seth, Embry, and Quil were watching Jacob and his mate worriedly. Something was obviously very wrong with him. And his blood was very easily picked out from the salty sea air; it's scent was strong. It may have looked like they were shivering in the cool morning air, but one of their own was hurting and the culprit was right in front of them...

Paul wasn't watching Jacob and the albino. _He _was watching the other pale-skinned teen in curiousity. He had some-what adorably messy black hair; his skin was slightly darker than albino's; and his bespectacled eyes were a vibrant emerald green... He looked worried for albino, but wasn't he the one that hurt him? Was it normal for wizards to fight and then feel bad about it? He knew that he only felt bad if he hadn't meant to hurt someone when they fought, and he believed that this was the case here. So... he couldn't find it in him to be angry at the stranger. Weird, because he certainly was upset for albino and Jacob but he wasn't upset at all with the green-eyed boy.

It seemed to take forever, but Draco was finally eased onto his back with minimal extra pain. He realized that it didn't hurt as bad when he kept his breathing to a minimum; he tried to take shallow, spaced out breaths.

"Where does it hurt, Draco?" Jacob questioned. "You're chest right? Where?"

"Everywhere," the blonde grunted in reply.

"We need to get your shirt off," the larger teen replied. He studied his mate for a moment, trying to think of the best way to remove the clothing without hurting him too much, but the shirt just suddenly dissolved.

"Is that better?" Harry questioned to deaf hears. Jacob wasn't listening; he was too busy staring at the gruesome sight that was his mate's chest.

The day before, on the beach, Jacob had been able to feast his eyes on smooth, pale, unblemished skin. What he saw... It looked painful. Draco's chest was basically one giant, ugly, dark-colored bruise. It seemed like two very large bruises, coming from two different spots, had merged together to form one big one. The ugly bruise went from dark red on the outside to an ugly deep purple color the closer it got to the points of impact. It looked like simply touching any part of the massive wound would finally let the blood that had bursted beneath the skin break free and spill. And his side, around his hip... It was practically smoking as Jacob looked at the horribly burnt flesh.

Jacob turned his gaze to his friends. "Someone go get some help." They just stared. "Now!" he barked. Embry and Quil jumped and sprinted away.

Seth stared at his new friend's chest. "That looks aweful!" he exclaimed. He sent a glare at the boy with glasses. "What'd you do that for? A guy in a wheelchair too!"

Harry stood up to defend himself. "Hey! Excuse me," he said, "But it's not like I haven't done this to him before. This time it actually worked! Besides, I already tried to apologize, and if he weren't such a slimy git then-" He stopped when the boy next to Draco jumped at him. He was too scared to move; he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable tackle... It didn't come.

"Jacob!" Draco tried to yell.

"Paul!" Seth yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Jacob had every right to defend his mate!"

"Me, too," the grey wolf replied somewhat grimly as he shoved Jacob away from himself and the boy with glasses.

"What?"

**TLA**

**SasunaruTLA:** Well there ya go! YAY! ^^

How'd ya like them apples!

I'm excited and I hope you all understand what this last bit means down here! :D :D :D

Review and answer my question from the top!

And tell me what else you think!

Heeheehee


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of ...s_*

**TLA**

Lucius couldn't jump out of the muggle car fast enough. He nearly fell over his robes which he probably shouldn't have been wearing, but he preferred them in his home and really he was in too much of a hurry to care. Where was his son?

"Lucius, try to calm down," Severus replied, hurriedly getting out of the car and joining his friend. "You're just assuming the worst. It's not healthy."

Lucius didn't listen. He looked around frantically. "Where the hell do we look?" He couldn't even control his language now. His son was never going to forgive him!

"Help! Help!"

Both Severus and Lucius turned to the loud voices yelling. They both knew what had happened; they didn't need to be told. The incredulous faces of the boys, their massive size... They were wolfshifters like Jacob, probably sent for help because thier was a fight... Harry and Draco had met.

"You! Boys!" Severus called to the running young men. "Where are they?"

Embry and Quil looked at the odd couple and stopped. Well... that had been easy.

"This way!"

"Follow us!"

Lucius and Severus nodded and followed as the boys jogged off.

**TLA**

The tension between Jacob and Paul was so thick that the onlookers swore they could feel it. Neither of the shifters could tear their eyes from the other.

It took a long moment, but Jacob decided that right now wasn't the time to start a fight with Paul. He could tell that Paul wasn't exactly very happy about this himself, and he _should_ be happy because he'd finally imprinted! But... He and Jacob may fight all of the time but they were brothers in the same pack. Paul wanted Jacob to defend his mate but now he had to protect his own mate.

Fate is one cruel-hearted _bitch_.

"Get him away from me Paul," Jacob growled out, "I don't want to hurt _you_."

The grey wolf didn't miss the word choice, and he bristled a bit at the threat to his mate. However, he nodded his head and turned to the boy with glasses. "Let's go," he said, grabbing the boy and pulling him away. He decided to walk to the woods which would be the best place to be in case a fight did finally break out. He didn't say anything as he lead the boy away.

"Hey! Hey, where are we going? Who are you? Let me go!"

Paul didn't stop until they were hidden amongst the trees. He released his captive and offered a smile. "I'm sorry about that," he said, "My name is Paul."

Harry looked at the much larger guy for moment before he decided that this definitely wouldn't be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. "Nice to meet you, Paul," he replied. He was stared at expectantly. "Oh!" he exclaimed, blushing, "I'm Harry Potter." He laughed a little to hide his embarassment; it wasn't very often that someone didn't know who he was. It was actually quite a nice difference.

"Albino told us all about you," Paul replied with a laugh of his own.

"None of it good probably," Harry replied. "Wait. 'Albino'?"

"Oh... Um... Draco."

Harry could barely stand after that, he was laughing so hard. "Albino! That's a good one! He is really pale after all; how could I never think to call him that? I like you Paul; the best I could ever come up with is 'slimy snake bastard'."

Paul's heart throbbed in his chest at those words. 'I like you Paul'? Woah; he didn't know imprinting would turn him into such a total sap. He took a deep breath to clear his head, and he noticed two things.

One: now that the smell of Draco's blood wasn't so prominent, he could smell a much sweeter and richer blood.

Two: beneath the blood was the awful stench of... _cold ones_...

He didn't know what he should worry about more: his mate's bleeding or his mate's awful stench.

**TLA**

Jacob could only control his shivering when he could no longer see the boy with glasses. Dammit! Of course something would stop him from tearing out the boy's throat, it only made sense with the way his life was going, but for his obstacle to be Paul? What kind of cruel twist was that! He was fucking pissed!

"Jacob calm down," he heard a pained voice say, "You're not the one bleeding right?"

**Exactly! And that's the damn problem! Grr!** He turned back to the blonde. "Embry and Quil will bring someone back." He said it more to ease himself than anyone else. Draco looked awful, and it absolutely killed him that he wasn't a doctor or something like that. "Should you be talking?"

Draco couldn't stand it when he looked so damn pitiful. He could feel it; his breaking point was coming. It wasn't even that he felt like one move would literally break him in half, but he wasn't sure how much more he could stand. Seeing Harry was really the icing on the massive cake of hell he'd been baked into. And the fact that he couldn't defend himself against the damn Gryffindor like he normally did, and the fact that he was crying like a damn woman, and the fact that he'd been beaten again, and the fact that he was in a wheelchair, his Dark Mark was back, he was the soulmate of another bloke, he could get pregnant, he was in muggle America, he-

He totally lost it.

Everything that he'd been hit with recently came back to attack him full force. It was like everything he'd been trying to just run with was finally catching up to him. He really just wanted to yell and to scream until everything made _sense_ to him again.

His magic went haywire, sand was flying everywhere. His eyes watered so bad that he couldn't see. He'd been raised not to cry, but that went out the window. It felt like everything he'd ever feared, everything that had ever bothered him, was finally getting the reaction it always should have gotten out of him.

Jacob was so lost he didn't know what to do. Draco looked so upset! **What do I do? What do I do!**

"Draco!"

Jacob never thought he would be so glad to see Mr. Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy!" he called frantically. "He's hurt! What do we do? Should we call an ambulance?"

Lucius and Severus joined the wolfshifter by Draco's side. The other shifters stood to the side.

"Calm down Mr. Black," Severus scolded lightly, "He'll be okay; there's no need to bring your muggle doctors into this."

**Muggle?**

Lucius patted the wolfshifter's shoulder. "Listen to Severus, boy." He offered a slight smile. "He's been through worse."

**Should that make me feel better?**

"Lucius," Severus said quietly, speaking only to his blonde friend, "It seems that his magic is really upset." He wasn't even concerned with the fact that he was speaking so openly about their magic; the wolves had to at least know something was going on if they witnessed a duel. Plus, Draco was more important at the moment than such matters.

"I noticed," the blonde replied, looking at the sand swirling around them. "And I'm sure it was meeting Potter that tossed him over the edge." He pulled his wand out. "Go to sleep Draco," he said, waving his wand over his son. The stormy sand stopped and all was still again.

"Is he okay? Will he be okay?" Jacob asked worriedly. He glared in the direction that Paul and the other guy had gone.

"He'll be fine," Severus replied, examining the vicious bruises on his godson and the bleeding burn mark. "Looks like it's just a couple of broken bones, and that burn isn't as bad as it looks." He pulled his wand out; he couldn't fully heal Draco but he could ease the pain for now.

"Wait. _Just_ a couple of broken bones? His hip looks awful! You make this sound normal, and what was that shit about him being through worse?" Jacob shot out. He felt completely worthless and it pissed him off. He had failed as a mate and as a fucking man! His beautiful mate was lying on the ground with 'just a couple broken bones', and all _he_ could do was watch and snap at the only two people who could actually seem to help Draco.

Mr. Malfoy suddenly let out a horrified gasp.

"Severus, look," Lucius grimaced, gently grabbing his son's arm and showing his friend the ugly Dark Mark. He traced it with his finger and felt the powerful magic pulse beneath his skin.

"When did that happen?" Severus questioned.

"It happened yesterday," Jacob answered. "We were on the beach when he just started complaining about his arm hurting. When it passed he had to explain because we all saw that tattoo suddenly appear on his arm. We know everything," he finished, gesturing to his friends.

The Potions master turned his dark gaze to the large wolfshifter, "Since you know everything, I need your help."

Jacob went straight to attention. He could help? With what? He looked at the dark man expectantly. "I'll do whatever you need."

Severus bit off a small smile; that was the kind of answer he wanted to hear when pertaining to his precious godson. "Good," he replied; he turned to the group of spectating shifters. "I don't need any of you so go find that idiot Potter and bring him here." None of the large boys looked like they wanted to listen to a stranger, but as soon as he slipped into Professor Snape mode they all scurried off. "That's what I thought," he smirked, turning back to the only shifter left. "I can only heal him so much with my magic. If you want him healed then you need to do it yourself." He held out his wand to the boy, something he would only _ever_ do for Draco.

"What!" Jacob exclaimed, looking at the man like he were insane. "I don't know how to use a wand! I don't know how to use magic! What if I hurt him more or something?"

Severus rolled his eyes. This was why he hated students that were just beginning to learn of the magical world. He despised those dumber than himself which was in fact a lot of people and coincidentally all students. He couldn't exactly be upset with Jacob though; it wasn't his fault that he was less than stupid when it came to his actual magical being. He took a calming breath and began to explain himself. "You'll hurt Draco just as soon as I sprout dragon wings and fly. You are soulmates, and you are soulmates with a very strong bond at that. Don't you think it's weird how easy it was to become close to each other? How quickly you two got together? The stronger the bond, the quicker it happens. Since your bond is so strong, there is actually no way at all that you could hurt him, not intentionally. Plus, you're a wolfshifter. You have magic, and even if you wanted to hurt him you couldn't. Your magic nor you bond would allow that to happen." It wasn't as textbook as it could have been but he figured that Jacob wouldn't be able to follow all of the magical terms anyway.

Jacob didn't really care about the explanation; he was willing to try anything to help his mate. **Wait.** "We really have that strong of a bond?" he questioned with a smile.

Lucius popped him on the back of the head. "Stop your silly questions and heal my damn son," he growled.

**TLA**

Paul had convinced the boy to let him look at the cut on his arm, and as he did he tried to think of a way to ask about the bloodsuckers without calling them some demeaning name like bloodsuckers. It was quiet between them until Harry spoke up.

"So... you're good at this," he said, gesturing to the makeshift bandage that Paul was wrapping around his arm. It was made from some weird leaves.

Paul glowed at the compliment, but he tried to be cool and not show it. "After you've been in so many fights you learn a few tricks, and being surrounded by forrest inspires you to use natural healing aids."

"You'd like my friend Neville," Harry said, and then he started blabbering. Which was weird because he only babbled incoherently when he was nervous, and he didn't get nervous too often. There was just something about this Paul guy. He couldn't figure out if it was good or bad though. Paul certainly acted like a good guy and seemed pretty nice, but there was a feral, wild look in his dark eyes. Was that the wolf inside of him?

He was a wolfshifter. Was it safe to be alone with him? Draco said they couldn't control themselves when they were angry; what if Harry said the wrong thing? Would he hit some weird angry wolf switch and get attacked?

Paul listened to every word that Harry said as he finished dressing the cut. He didn't really care about some weird kid who liked plants, but his mate was talking to him so he would listen. However, he could sense a change in the boy with such pretty eyes; he went from feeling comfortable to being scared. Paul could tell.

Had he done something wrong?

He couldn't think anymore on it though because Embry, Quil, and Seth suddenly appeared before them.

"Paul!" Embry exclaimed, "Draco's dad is here and so is some other guy. We were told to bring Potter to them."

Lucius Malfoy and some other guy? Harry could only assume that the other guy was Professor Snape; he and Lucius were good friends. "What do they want with me?" Harry questioned the newcomers.

He recieved three angry glares, but the smallest of the group spoke up. "Well you hurt Draco pretty bad; they're probably going to throw you a tea party."

Harry stood up angrily and got toe to toe with the guy. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm," he said. "I don't know what you've seen of these people but I can guarantee you that they're not saints. I bet they've hurt people in ways that what I've done to Draco can't even compare. So excuse me if I question their intentions."

They glared at each other before Paul finally shoved Seth away. He then looked at Harry. "Let's just go see what they want. They won't hurt you." He would make sure of that.

Harry nodded but pulled his wand out. "Let's go."

**TLA**

Jacob was looking at Draco worriedly. "It's not working," he said. "Did I do it wrong?" **Am I even more worthless that I thought?**

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you ask that question one more time I will make sure you have trouble eating by yourself. You're a novice; give your spell some time to work."

Jacob nodded before Lucius and Severus could see him stiffen. They looked around; the other shifters were back with Potter.

"Causing more trouble as always, Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned with a sneer.

Harry glared. "Professor Snape," he simply greeted. He looked at the other man, Mr. Malfoy. He was stunned as always when he saw him; how could someone so pretty be so damn black-hearted? He looked different though, slimmer, not so stern. He looked more normal now than evil. It was weird. He wasn't sure what to think.

Lucius looked at the boy with glasses sternly. "Why did you attack my son?"

Jacob shot up. "Yeah! I was there; he didn't do anything. You just started casting spells!" He took a couple of angry steps before Paul got in his way.

Severus raised a black eyebrow at that. Interesting...

Harry glared at the elder Malfoy. "I'm sorry that I saw a Death Eater and attacked before thinking. I mean, you've only been trying to kill me for how long?"

Lucius had always wanted to slap that insolent mouth on that irritating boy, but he was a Malfoy and would refrain. "Is it a habit for you to attack people in wheelchairs?" The boy had the decency to look a little guilty.

"I tried to apologize to your git of a son. I already admitted to attacking without thinking, okay? I guess he's such a cocky prick that I can't imagine him in a wheelchair. What happened to him?"

"That's none of your damn business," Jacob growled. As far as he was concerned, Mr. Malfoy didn't owe that little shit any kind of explanation. Paul pushed him. "Don't push me Paul; I'm only barely keeping my cool."

Lucius patted the large boy's shoulder gently. "Calm down boy, you too," he directed at Paul. He looked back to Harry. "I know that Dumbledore sent you here, Potter, to hide you away from the Dark Lord. It would appear that we're here for the same reason."

There was a small gasp from behind him; Draco was awake.

"It worked!" Jacob exclaimed, forgetting Paul and Harry in favor of Draco.

"Of course it worked," Severus replied. "I told you as much did I not?" The bruises were gone and the burn was healed; whatever had been broken should be healed. "How do you feel, Draco?" he questioned, placing a hand on his godson's forehead.

Draco groaned. "How the hell should I feel?"

Lucius laughed from his relief. "That's not the language of a gentleman, Son," he said lightly.

"Draco?" Jacob questioned, crouching next to his mate. "Do you feel better now? I was so worried!" **He's awake again! I actually helped!**

The blonde looked at the larger boy in confusion. "Who are you?"

**TLA**

Oh. My. Goodness!

That JUST happened!

I'm sorry about this! But this seemed like the perfect place to stop!

**Please review A LOT if you want a speedy update!**

**p.s.** I'm super sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I had a lot of this written but as I read over the last few chapters and then what I had of this one, I realized that I had some things that didn't work! So I had to fix it! And it took longer than it should have! Please forgive me!

I should update quicker though since this bump is out of the way now!


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**TLA**

Jacob could not describe what he felt after his mate asked him who he was. There were no words that could explain it.

None.

"Son," Mr. Malfoy said gently, kneeling next to his confused son. "This is Jacob Black... You don't know him?"

Draco looked at Jacob Black intently, trying to remember, but there was nothing besides a slight warm feeling which was probably caused by the large boy's body heat. He shook his head and looked around. "Where are we? What is Potter doing here?" His eyes widened and he tried to sit up. "I can't feel my legs!"

**What? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.** Jacob felt slight tremors start in his hands. **He doesn't **_**know**_** me?** He wasn't sure if he was shaking from anger or hurt. He did know that he wanted to strangle Harry fucking Potter because it had to be his fault. However, it hurt (probably more than it should after only a few days) that Draco didn't know who he was. **Changing for the first time didn't even hurt this much.**

Lucius and Severus noticed the trembling, as did Jacob's friends. Severus hurried to control the situation. "Mr. Black," he said, "Don't worry. I'm sure this is only temporary." He noticed some heated looks shot towards Potter. "Boys, take your friend to calm down."

Embry, Quil, and Seth all _three_ had to _drag_ Jacob away. However, Jacob didn't put up too much of a fight when he decided that getting away might not hurt as much as staying. He would just have to trust Snape's words and believe that Draco was only temporarily confused.

Severus then looked at Potter and Paul. "Don't attack anyone else Potter; you don't need any more enemies." He then turned his dark eyes to Lucius and Draco. "Let's get you home." The three of them apparated away.

That was a lot less bloody than Harry had been expecting. Besides a less-than-friendly tone, Mr. Malfoy and Snape actually hadn't been too unpleasant, especially under the circumstances.

They were here for the same reason? So Mr. Malfoy and Draco were finally turning away from the Dark Lord? And they were hiding in Washington? Harry would bet all of his parent's gold on the fact that Dumbledore knew they were here and kept it from him. Why did everyone insist on keeping him in the dark when it came to important information! Dammit!

He concealed his wand and looked at his large companion who was staring back at him. At least this guy seemed to be okay. There shouldn't be anything that _he_ was hiding from him. "So, Paul, I came here to spend the day on the beach, and I'd rather not do it alone. Would you join me?"

Paul was worried about Jacob and his mate, but now that he had his own, he wanted to get their relationship going. What better way to do that than staying with his mate, at the beach, alone? He didn't know one.

He offered a smile. "I have nothing else to do today," he replied. He looked around. "The rocks are really bad on this part of the beach; if we head back the way we came then the water will be much better for swimming."

"I'm not the best swimmer," Harry admitted and began to follow Paul. He looked at the waves and the massive expanse of water. "Maybe we should just chill on the beach."

"Are you scared?" Paul questioned with a smirk, leading the way.

"What? No! Of course I'm not!" Harry exclaimed hurriedly.

"Then let's go swimming."

Harry frowned.

"I won't let you drown," Paul replied with another smirk, although he was dead serious. For now it seems he'd completely forgotten about the bloodsuckers.

"Gee thanks," Harry answered with a slight roll of his green eyes, but a smile on his face.

**TLA**

**These Violent Delights Ch.5**

Severus and Lucius took Draco home and to his room where they laid him in his bed and tried to explain what he had forgotten. After a while he seemed a little less confused, but they could tell that he needed to recuperate so Severus fixed a quick sleeping draught up and gave it to him.

After the potion took affect they sat in the kitchen to discuss what had happened.

"Why do you think he lost his memory?" Lucius questioned. "He'll remember on his own soon, right?"

Severus thought about it for a minute. "He'll remember again, Lucius, do not fret. I believe that his mind simply pushed his most recent memories out for a while as a way to cope. He _has_ gone through many sudden changes and gotten a lot of life-changing news recently. I also think that if it hadn't happened today it would have happened another time; this is good for him. He has a strong mind; he can handle a lot of things that he shouldn't have to deal with. His mind is just giving him a break. He'll regain his memories when he's relaxed for a while."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"He could be refreshed when he wakes up, or it could take a few days. However, having been inside Draco's mind during our Occlumency lessons, I've seen how strong he is. He should be fine when he wakes up, but I gave him a potent draught that should keep him asleep until the morning."

Lucius sighed in relief before hugging his friend tightly. "What would we do without you, Severus?"

The Potions master hugged the blonde back. What would _he_ do without _them_? He had no one without Lucius and Draco; they were everything to him. He laughed lightly. "I suppose you would be lost and lonely." He wanted to discuss him and Lucius but now wasn't the time for that; Draco was the important thing at the moment. "I don't think Mr. Black is too happy right now."

Lucius stepped away and nodded his head, for some reason feeling a tad bit disappointed but he didn't want to think about why; not right now. "I don't doubt it. We should find some way to let him know Draco will be fine." There was a Muggle contraption on the wall for communication purposes, but he wasn't sure exactly how to use it. Plus, he didn't have the shifter's Muggle number code thing either. Did all Muggles even have one of those contraptions?

Severus watched Lucius look at the phone, and he laughed. "I'm sure he will find us before we can contact him," he said. "When he calms down he'll be over here."

The blonde smiled. "You're probably right. I think I'm glad that we came here now, Severus. Thank you."

Severus nodded his head. "Of course," he said, resisting the urge to do anything more... _physical_ to his friend. He wanted Lucius in his arms... He wanted those lips...

But they had to wait until Draco was safe. Severus couldn't work on his life when his only family needed work on theirs first. When Lucius and Draco were no longer in danger from the Dark Lord, _then_ Severus could focus on what he wanted for himself.

**TLA**

Jacob had lost control as soon as he couldn't see Draco anymore. He had turned wolf and hadn't changed back yet. He had calmed down a few hours ago though; running did wonders.

He really shouldn't be so upset. Despite how close he felt to Draco and despite the stories they shared with each other, he really knew only a little bit about the blonde. They had only known each other for a short while; Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape certainly didn't seem all that concerned. They were more concerned about that damn tattoo.

**I really need to find this Dark Lord bastard.**

Had Draco actually been through worse than what Jacob saw today? His little mate had looked down right terrible; he looked on the verge of death! But he'd been through worse?

They really needed to get to know each other some more. **If he knows who I am again.** Hours later and it _still_ cut through him that those silver eyes didn't recognize him.

He was glad that his friends had given him space, and he was even happier when they didn't change and run with him. His own thoughts were enough; he didn't need everyone else's too. But, he'd had enough running. He needed to get to Draco's house and make sure he was okay!

First stop: his house to get some clothes.

When he got there, his dad was waiting for him on the porch.

"Where have you been, Jacob?" Billy asked the giant wolf before him.

Jacob shifted to answer his father. "Sorry, Dad, I just had to run off some steam." He edged closer when his dad beckoned for him to do so.

Billy popped his son on the side of head; sure, it wouldn't hurt him but he should get the idea that his old man was _not _a happy guy right now. "I heard the story from your friends." **What did they tell him!** "Draco had an attack and lost his memory of you?"

Mental-Jacob heaved a sigh of relief, **Good, they didn't spill his secret.** Physical-Jacob nodded his head dejectedly.

Billy patted his son's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that, Son. Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. After I get some clothes, I was going to go to his house and check on him."

Billy nodded and began to maneuver his wheelchair expertly to get back inside. "Next time something happens, you better not run off without telling me. I know that you're strong, Jacob, but I also know there are things just as strong out there. Don't worry me so much."

Jacob smiled and followed his dad inside, very glad the man could never stay mad at him.

"By the way, Jacob, Sam called earlier; he wants you to drop by his house. Do that after you get dressed."

"Yes, sir."

**TLA**

Harry had had a lot of fun on the beach with Paul. He didn't want to leave really; hanging out with Paul was fun. He couldn't believe that he'd been worried about the guy earlier. He couldn't have been any nicer or cool.

They were at the pack leader's house right now. Harry felt like an intruder but Paul insisted that it was fine; he didn't want to argue because the hostess was an excellent cook and was super nice. She reminded him of a younger, exotic, Mrs. Weasely. He could tell that she was the mother hen of the pack.

She was super beautiful too, even with awful scarring on half of her face. He had been instructed by Paul not to stare, and he didn't nor would he even if he hadn't been warned. He had seen some ugly things in his life, and this woman was not one of them.

"Do you like the food?" Paul questioned the boy with glasses, as he watched him eat.

Harry flushed when he realized he was practically shoving his face. "It's very good," he replied, politely wiping his lips with a napkin. This was one of the times he wished he had really good manners like Malfoy. He probably looked like an oaf.

Emily came up behind him and patted his head. "I'm very glad you have a good appetite like my boys here. You don't have to be so polite; I'm pleased you like my food."

Harry smiled at her brightly. "This is probably one of the best meals I've had in a long time." Because he wouldn't allow himself to stay at the Weasely's this summer, not with Voldemort trying so hard to kill him. This was actually probably the most food he'd seen all summer... He flushed again when his stomach growled.

Paul pushed his own plate closer to Harry. Normally he would scarf down a couple plates of Emily's cooking, but Harry seemed to need the food more than him. He was content watching his mate eat; it was oddly adorable. Plus, the smile Harry gave him at the offer was more delicious than any food he could eat.

Emily watched the two with a smile on her face before finding her own mate and joining him. He was leaning casually against the kitchen counter, watching everyone. Everyone was there, except Jacob who should be coming soon. Sam and Emily were waiting for everyone to show up.

"I'm glad Paul has finally imprinted," Emily said quietly. She had learned how to whisper softly enough so all of the wolves couldn't hear her words, just Sam.

The pack leader nodded his head. "Me too," he said. Hopefully this boy would calm the grey wolf down. However, he had learned the hard way that not even an imprint could fully control the beast. He wrapped an arm around Emily's waist. "I only wonder why I now have two wolves that have imprinted on the same sex."

Emily snuggled closer and agreed. "It is very strange." She looked up at him. "Seth was telling me that Jacob's imprint and Paul's are enemies, that Paul's imprint attacked Jacob's." She sighed. "It seems fate will always put those two against each other."

"Embry and Quil were telling me the same." He looked at Paul and the boy, Harry. "They said that the only thing keeping Jacob from attacking the boy was Paul." Suddenly, Paul shot his eyes to the door where they narrowed, and he subtly moved closer to his mate. "Jacob's here," Sam said, releasing Emily to go open the door. He glared at Paul. "Not a single drop of blood in this house, do you understand me?"

Paul nodded his head, "Tell that to him." He didn't want to fight Jacob; they hadn't had a real fight in a long time. However, if he needed to, he would attack.

Sam reached the door and opened it just as Jacob was reaching up to knock. "You don't have to knock, Jacob," he said.

Jacob laughed and nodded. "I know, I know, but I it's safer to knock." He was referring to the time when he hadn't knocked and had walked in on Sam and Emily being very comfortable with each other on the couch.

Sam laughed in return and they could see Emily blush from across the room. He got serious though when he noticed Jacob notice Paul and Harry. "No fighting," Sam said sternly. "I don't even want to hear a harsh word. As soon as I tell you all the reason you're here, then you're free to go. Okay?"

Jacob nodded but kept angry eyes on the boy with glasses.

Harry was not blind; he could see the hate in the big boy's eyes even if he took his glasses off. "Paul," he said softly, whispering, "Why does that guy hate me so much? Is it because of Draco?"

Paul nodded, standing up and shielding the boy from Jacob's gaze. "He and Draco have become good friends," he replied simply. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Listen up, everyone," Sam called out after the door was shut. He walked back over to Emily and grabbed her hand. "Emily and I have something we'd like to tell you. Emily?"

The lovely woman made the whole room glow with her smile. "Sam and I are having a baby!" she squealed.

There was a moment of silence before everyone started cheering. Even Harry found himself cheering; he didn't even know these people but the excitement was catching. The family-like atmosphere made him feel like he'd been here for a long time; he was very glad to be a part of this moment. Paul and Jacob couldn't even be mad.

Jacob slapped hands with Sam. "Damn! That's awesome!" he exclaimed. He then gave Emily a big hug. **They deserve this.**

Paul did pretty much the same thing. Emily would make the perfect mother, and Sam an excellent father. They practically already played the roles to the pack anyways; they would be amazing parents.

After the excitement died down a tad, Emily brought out a huge cake she had made that had pink icing on it; they both wanted a little girl.

"There are too many men here," Emily said with a laugh.

After a piece of cake, Jacob needed to leave. "Sam," he said, shaking the man's hand. "Emily," he said, giving her another hug. "Congratulations you guys. I have to go."

"Go check on him," Sam replied.

**TLA**

"How is he?" Severus questioned. He was reading an article about some of the many uses of wolfshifter blood. He'd never met one before so what better time to experiment then when he had a whole pack around him? He had at least one shifter who would donate a little bit of blood.

Lucius sat next to his friend on the couch. "He's still sound asleep." He sighed and leaned back into the plush cushions, closing his blue eyes. He was partially to blame for his son's mental lapse today. He had had to raise his son in an environment too harsh for a child. He was admittedly a strict parent, very much so when Narcissa was still alive. But that was because he had her to be the good parent; she would comfort Draco when Lucius had been a little too harsh. When she died Lucius couldn't stand being the bad guy anymore. Her death was his fault, and he would be damned before he caused his son's death too. Therefore, he changed. He and Severus tried to remove the Dark Mark from Draco's arm and Lucius refused the Dark Lord's calls. He would not lose his son.

He-

"Lucius," Severus said after watching the blonde for a time.

Lucius opened his eyes and sat up, but before he could say anything in reply, Severus leaned forward and melded their lips together.

They kissed until Lucius thought his lungs would explode, but before that could happen, Severus pulled away with a slight smile. "You think too much sometimes, old friend."

The blonde only had time to gape because the doorbell rang.

"That's the shifter," Severus said, standing up to answer the door. So he told himself that he and Lucius had to wait, but his friend had looked so 'kissable' that he couldn't resist.

He pulled the door open as Lucius tried to make himself presentable (not that he looked ruffled in the first place).

"How is he?" Jacob asked as soon as the door opened for him.

The dark-haired man in front of him rolled his eyes, but he looked happy. "Draco is fine; I believe he'll have his memory back when he wakes up. We put him to sleep again; his mind needs a rest.

Jacob's relief was immense. **Thank goodness. Now I won't have to kill that Harry Potter kid and make Paul hate me.**

"He's in his room if you'd like to see him for yourself," Mr. Malfoy said, coming up to them.

"I will," the shifter replied, "But if it's okay, I'd like to get some answers out of you."

Severus looked to Lucius who nodded before replying. "As long as you do not have dumb questions, we'll try to answer them."

"Let's sit down," Mr. Malfoy suggested. They all took a seat in the living room.

*_So this next section is going to be question/answer. The questions are Jacob and it doesn't really matter who answers the question so I'm not going to repeat a lot of Severus answered or Lucius replied, etc. If I think it's important that you know then I'll tell you*_

"Go ahead, Mr. Black," Severus instructed.

"Okay," Jacob began, "Draco told me his story. I know the gist of how you all came to be here, but where the hell did the Potter kid come from?"

"That would be Dumbledore's doing. He is the, as you would say, the principal of Hogwarts where Draco goes to school."

"And why would he send him here?"

"He has some friends that live here, some from our world. Harry is staying with them."

"More wizards live here?"

"No."

"So... he's not staying with wizards? Then who is he staying with?"

"The better question would be, _what_ he is staying with," Severus eluded.

"I know he's not staying with any of my kind, so _what_ is he staying with?"

"I'm sure you know already, Jacob," Lucius answered.

Jacob was pretty sure that he did, but he didn't want to be right. "_Cold _ones," he sneered. "Paul won't be too happy about that."

Well, that's interesting. "Another shifter?" Severus questioned.

Jacob grimaced and nodded. "He imprinted on the runt. It's the only reason I didn't break him in half."

Severus and Lucius shared a knowing yet astounded look.

Jacob caught it. "Did that look between you two imply that you know something about _why_ Paul and I could imprint on boys? Because we shouldn't be able to."

"We know... how it's possible..."

"Can you tell me?"

"No. It's not our place to tell you; Draco can tell you when he so decides."

**Not the answer I wanted to hear but fine.** "Who exactly is this Dark Lord guy?"

Severus and Lucius took turns telling the Dark Lord's story, what they knew at least. They only added the necessary pieces of their own stories. When Jacob thought he understood their world better, it was black outside. It had been late afternoon when he'd gotten to Draco's house.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Jacob questioned. "I want to see if Draco remembers me when he wakes up."

Mr. Malfoy nodded. "I'll fix you a bed."

**TLA**

Harry, guiltily, did not want to go back to the Cullen's house. Yes, they were wonderful and nice, but the wolfshifters were so much fun to be around! It was like being with the Weaselys whom he missed very much. Sam and Emily's house felt like the Burrow, but he had to return to the vampires' house. All of his stuff was there and he didn't want to be rude.

He looked outside the window, seeing that it was dark. He was told to go back to where he'd been dropped off when the sun went down. He assumed it was to give him a full day's worth of playing on the beach because the sun didn't hurt the vampires. What he wasn't sure about was why he had to walk all the way back to where he'd been dropped off; that trek was bad enough the first time. He didn't want to do it again. Why couldn't Edward pick him up closer to the Reservation?

"Paul," Harry said, getting the bigger teen's attention from where he was trying to defeat Sam in an arm wrestling match. "I have to go now. Do you think you could help me find my way?"

Paul lost with a curse, but then he pouted (which he would deny). "You have to leave?"

Harry nodded. "The Cullens said they'd pick me up when it got dark." The atmosphere in the room at his words changed almost instantly. It was no longer fun and inviting.

"I thought he smelled funny," Embry said, wrinkling his nose.

Paul growled.

Harry flinched, alarmed.

"No!" Paul exclaimed hurriedly. "That was meant for Embry!" He glared at the boy in question, but then looked at Harry again. "But you're not safe there."

"What?" Harry questioned. "Why? They seemed nice to me."

Sam spoke up. "They're not good company, Harry. Maybe you should stay here, in La Push."

This was giving Harry a slight case of déjà vu. He recalled his first day at Hogwarts one Draco Malfoy trying to tell him who he should hang out with, and it turned out that Draco couldn't have been more wrong. Ron was his best friend now. Edward Cullen certainly wasn't his best friend, they had just met, but he could tell when he could and couldn't trust someone. He fully supported the idea of innocent until proven guilty; unless one of the Cullens hurt him, he would not think them bad or dangerous. Sure, the vampires could hurt him... but so could the wolves.

"Well," Harry said, standing, "It was nice meeting all of you. However, I don't think I'll be coming back." He started to leave.

"Wait, what?" Paul called after him, following him hurriedly. "What do you mean?" He pulled the boy to a stop when he tried to walk out of the door.

"Don't touch me," Harry shot out, pulling his arm away angrily. He really hated it when people told him what to do and tried to treat him like he couldn't take care of himself. "I mean that I'm going back to the Cullen's. Goodbye." So he couldn't exactly picture where he was supposed to be picked up, but hopefully he wouldn't land too far off. He apparated away.

Paul stared at the empty space his mate had just occupied for a moment in shock. He turned back to his pack, who were all also stunned. "I... uh... I have to go," he said, feeling the shakes in his hands begin. "Congrats you two," he concluded, running out of the door.

Sam found himself wondering, not for the first time, why imprinting was never easy.

**TLA**

Jacob was sadly sure that he was dreaming. If the beach scene didn't tip him off then one very sexy and very naked Draco certainly did. **Fina-fucking-ly!**

Damn, his mate was beautiful. It was dark, and the moon was the only light to see by. Jacob could see perfectly every contour of the blonde's body. The moon's light cast a glow around his mate that made his mouth water. All Jacob could do was stare. **Please don't let me wake up right now. Please.**

"Are you just going to stare," the blonde questioned, "Or are you going to touch me?"

Jacob needed no more encouragement. He pulled the blonde close and kissed him deeply. They were on a blanket, on the beach, and Draco was naked and kissing him. This was probably the best dream he'd had in a while.

He pulled the blonde into his lap, feeling a warm pale chest against his own; the heat was intense. But dammit! He still had his jeans on. Why was Draco naked and he wasn't?

But it could wait for now. He wanted to take full advantage of this.

Jacob pulled his lips away from Draco's and latched them onto a pale neck instead. The blonde made some really nice noises when he did that. He decided to add a little bit of teeth.

"Jacob," the blonde moaned.

Oh, he liked that reaction. As he continued to nibble and suck on his mate's neck, he let his hands roam over all of the blonde's flesh. He ran them down a smooth chest, and rested them on slender hips. They rested there until he moved them down lower...

"Jacob," Draco said, placing trembling hands on broad shoulders. "I want to touch you too."

When those molten silver eyes looked right at the bulge in his jeans, Jacob lost it. They both had to be naked. **Now.**

With a great deal of effort, Jacob laid the blonde on the blanket next to him and stood up to remove his jeans. **Draco's even sexier from this angle.** His mate looked wonderful flushed and naked beneath him.

He had to get his jeans off. He hurriedly unbuttoned the denim and unzipped them; he began to pull them down, but he did it too fast. He was in too big of a hurry. As he tried to step out of the jeans, he tripped.

He fucking _tripped_ **(Of course!**), and as soon as he hit the ground...

He woke up!

**No! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, **_**fuck**_**!**

He groaned and sat up... in Draco's bed. He would recognize the fancy canopy anywhere. But why was he in Draco's bed? He hadn't even gone to sleep in the blonde's room after he'd checked up on him. Not that he didn't want to, but Mr. Malfoy had set up a spare room next to Draco's for Jacob to stay in. He must have gotten up and moved in here.

"Jacob? What are you doing?" a sleepy voice questioned from next to him.

"Draco!" the shifter exclaimed. "You remember me?"

The blonde sat up and ran a hand through his platinum hair. "Of course I remember you," he replied. "Are you okay?"

**Hmmm... **Did he forget that he forgot? **That sounded smart Jacob.** But he was relieved regardless; Draco remembered him! "I'm fine now," Jacob replied happily. "You look different this morning," he pointed out.

Draco looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I look the same as yesterday," he replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

**Maybe I'm not. What's going on?** "No, really, you look different. I can't put my finger on it though." Draco really did look different! His hair looked a bit longer and in general he looked... older, maybe? Yeah... His cheekbones were sharper, he looked slightly bigger; all in all he was still beautiful and still _Draco_ but he looked a few years older. Was he still dreaming? **But I just woke up!**

Draco chuckled and pushed his mate down on the bed. He climbed on top of the bigger body and kissed Jacob's lips lightly. "It's not a bad different I hope," he said.

The shifter smiled. "Not bad at all." He looked down between them; they were both wearing pajama bottoms. **Wait.** "You used your legs!" he exclaimed.

Draco looked at Jacob, again, like he'd grown another head. He then slid off of the bigger body and placed a hand on a normally hot forehead. "You feel as warm as normal," the blonde said worriedly. "You haven't eaten any of Lydia's concoctions again, have you? I told you not to let her coax you into it anymore."

"Lydia?" Jacob asked, confused. He sat up and looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Oh dear," Draco said. "What has she done to you this time?" He pulled a thin robe on to cover his bare chest before pushing Jacob back down on the bed, and he grabbed his wand. "Lydia!" he called, his voice amplified from his magic.

A few moments later, a tiny girl ran into the room in frilly pink pajamas and jumped onto the bed. She instantly latched herself onto Jacob who couldn't even see what she looked like she was so close.

Draco looked at the girl sternly. "Lydia, darling, have you made Daddy anything to eat that I don't know about?"

**Daddy?**

The little girl giggled and released Jacob. He finally got a good look at her. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Her skin was a little bit paler than Jacob's, and she had long dark hair. She had the cutest, plumpest face and an adorable smile that was missing a couple of teeth. And her eyes... **Draco's eyes...** They were big and silver...

**Holy shit.**

**Wow.**

**Whoa. **

**Oh wow!**

"We have a daughter!" he exclaimed, never feeling this happy before in his entire life. He hugged the little girl to him and she giggled again.

"Not so tight, Daddy!" she laughed, hugging him back with her little arms.

**Daddy... Wow, just wow.**

"Jacob, are you sure you're okay?" Draco questioned. The little girl crawled out of Jacob's arms and in to the blonde's. Seeing the two of them together…

It hurt despite what a wonderful picture it made. He wouldn't get this in real life.

With a jolt, he sat up in the guest bed he'd fallen asleep in.

**TLA**

SasunaruTLA: DANG! I didn't put something in here that I was gonna put but oh well! Here's a pretty good place to end! :D :D

Please Review! I need this story to be more popular than Kissing You! Sorry Drarry :D I love you though! HUG!


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**TLA**

Draco reached a hand up to shield his sleepy eyes from the light shining in through the window. _I feel like I've been asleep for a month._ He sat up groggily. _But I also feel... refreshed..._

"Draco!"

"Jacob?" the blonde questioned, looking at the door where the wolfshifter was just staring into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"You remember me!" Jacob exclaimed, dashing to the bed and scooping his mate into his arms.

"Of course I remember you," Draco replied, flushing. "Where the hell is Potter?" he asked suddenly.

"He's staying with the cold ones; if he comes near you again I'll kill him. Screw Paul."

"Paul?" the blonde replied.

"He imprinted on the little bastard!" Jacob exclaimed, a slight tremble beginning in his arms. His shaking got a little worse, strong enough to make Draco's teeth chatter.

"J-Jacob," he tried to soothe, "C-calm d-down. M-my t-teeth can't t-take this."

Jacob stilled almost instantly. "I'm sorry," he replied. He took a deep breath and allowed Draco's scent to calm him. "It's been over twenty-four hours and I still can't think about that kid without wanting to strangle him. I would have done it if Paul hadn't stopped me," he growled.

"Potter has that effect on people," Draco replied knowingly. He had often wanted to strangle the boy as well, hence why he'd had to learn breathing exercises and take martial arts to exert his energy. "So I've been out for a day?" he questioned.

Jacob nodded. "Your dad and Professor Snape put you to sleep; they said you needed it."

"You call him Professor Snape?" he asked with a smirk.

Jacob laughed. "That's what he told me to call him!"

Draco laughed too. _Wow... I feel great!_ However... he was still paralyzed, something he had forgotten. _Dammit_.

**He seems happy! Yay!** The puppy inside Jacob was running around in happy little circles.

"Okay," the blonde said, "I don't know what happened and frankly I don't care right now. I feel great and I refuse to let Potter bother me. Forget about Potter." He spoke to Jacob, but he was speaking to himself as well. He needed to take advantage of the way he felt; his head was clear and he felt calm. He hadn't felt this great since... well... _Since ever._ "Jacob... Would you help me do something?" he questioned with a slight rosy tint to his cheeks.

**Anything! Woah... Calm down...** "Sure, what do you need?"

**TLA**

**Be prepared for some time skips! This story is moving so SLOW!**

Lord Voldemort was not a man that enjoyed being ignored. The fact that his once most loyal Death Eater still refused to show up when he called really, really irked him. And that was why he had been 'off the radar' for a little while. He still called his followers and sent them out to do his bidding but he, himself, was waiting. _Perfecting_.

He had been developing a new spell, a new spell to do what his Death Eaters could not do...

Bring him Lucius and Draco Malfoy...

It was a brilliant idea if he had to say so himself. With his Dark Mark he could call his followers, and they would come to him but only if they did it for themselves. No one had ever refused his call before until Lucius. He had never needed to force a Death Eater to come to him, but he would soon. With this spell no one could refuse his call.

No one.

And they would never refuse him again. He would make sure of that.

**TLA**

Paul was dying; he had to be. Every day it hurt just a little bit more to wake up, to move, to breathe. Every step he took made him feel one step closer to an early grave. It was almost unbearable to even think, but that's all he could fucking _do_!

It had been a month and he hadn't seen Harry even once, not even a glimpse. He hadn't been back to La Push since the first time he'd come, and Paul was losing his mind.

His imprint had refused him! Not even given him a proper chance! They spent one day together! _One_! What had he done that angered Harry so much? Sure, it was one day, they had just met, but Harry (regardless of knowing about it or not) would feel the imprint's pull. To refuse it for a whole month?

"What did I do?" Paul asked himself again, pacing a new trail into the forrest behind his house. All he could do was pace angrily and painfully every day. When he was pretty sure that no one else was shifted then he would run as a wolf; he just couldn't listen to their thoughts on the matter. He had shifted that horrible night and had still been shifted when some of the others shifted as well; one night of their pity had been more than enough for him.

He was the damn outsider of the pack. He was the angry one, the one that needed to be tip-toed around because he could snap at any moment. He was the one that they needed to keep an eye on. They thought they hid their thoughts pretty well but they weren't perfect; they all let some things slip now and then. He didn't really care about that though because he would be the first to admit that he had a temper and sometimes it _did_ get the best of him. He didn't give a flying fuck if the pack was scared of him or what-the-hell-ever; they were family regardless of any point.

It did hurt though when he heard that some of them thought it was best that Harry was refusing him, thought it was safer that way. They thought that Paul was better off alone. After all, he couldn't hurt someone that wasn't there.

They thought that he would eventually hurt Harry. One day he would just go off for some random little reason and take it out on his mate.

What hurt the most though was the fact that he was scared they were right which is why he hadn't tracked Harry down yet.

What if they _were_ right? What if he _did_ lose his temper with Harry? What if he _did_ hurt him?

What if he killed him...?

The thought alone was more painful than anything else he had ever experienced.

"Dammit!" he growled, running a hand over his short-cropped hair. "These fucking thoughts are going to be the death of me!"

**TLA**

***Be prepared! Something big is coming to a chapter near you!***

Draco reached a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow. "No more, no more," he let out raggedly. "My body can't take it."

Jacob laughed and pulled the blonde against his chest. "Come on Draco, once more."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Draco questioned, pushing against the larger teen's chest. "I really don't think I can do it again."

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"You _can_," Jacob pushed.

"I _can't_," Draco replied just as forcefully. He looked into Jacob's warm brown eyes and noticed a dark gleam in them. _Oh no... Shit._

"You can, you can, you can, you can, you can, you can, you can, you can, you can, you can," the shifter took a breath and continued, "You can, you can, you can, you can, you-"

"Alright! I can! Bloody hell!" Draco yelled, exasperated. "Are you going to do that every time you want something that I don't want to give you?"

"Yes," Jaocb replied with a large grin. **I win.**

_At least he's honest about it,_ Draco thought with a slight smile. It had been a month and he had grown very, very fond of the bigger teen even when he was annoying. That in itself was big for Draco because at Hogwarts if it annoyed him then it needed to go; Jacob was different though. Imprinting aside, the blonde really liked him (it was hard not to).

"Are you ready?" the shifter questioned with smile.

"Give me a second," the blonde replied. They had been at it all damn day! He took a couple deep breaths and nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good," Jacob replied, releasing his mate and walking to the other side of the room. He turned back to face Draco, "Come on."

Draco grit his teeth and took a small step forward.

In the past month he had come rather far in his rehabilitation; Jacob had agreed to help him walk again. It was slow going at first but eventually they got to the point where Draco could stand on his own, and then they reached the point where he could walk a few steps. He was working on walking across his bedroom, something they had been doing since after breakfast; it was almost time for dinner.

He was determined to be his regular-functioning Draco as soon as possible. Along with the movements in his legs, he regained his memories of what had happened when Potter had suddenly shown up. He couldn't afford to be that weak; he hated it. He refused to ever let Potter see him like that again.

Not that this was about Potter because it wasn't. It was for himself, his Malfoy pride... And... It might also, kind of, possibly, just a tad bit, maybe, be for Jacob as well.

As it was already determined, Draco really liked Jacob. The shifter was very important to him, and after a month of just being together, working on Draco's problems, the blonde wanted to return the favor. He wanted to be able to walk on his own so he could be the mate that Jacob deserved.

Jacob put everything he had aside to help Draco out. He didn't seem to mind but Draco certainly did; they were soulmates! They weren't patient and doctor! The blonde wanted to be normal again so they could actually work on their relationship as... _lovers_.

His face flushed as he continued to move forward.

"Your face is red," Jacob pointed out, worried, "Are you okay?"

_Why does he always point out when I'm embrassed? Dammit. _"I'm fine," Draco replied quickly, face still hot, "Peachy."

"Good then!" the shifter replied happily. "Come on! You're almost here!" He opened his arms as an invitation that always seemed to push Draco those few steps closer. He didn't think it would be appreciated if he pointed it out, but he always thought it was really cute. **Does he even notice that he does it? So cute!** Inner Jacob always did back flips when Draco walked into his arms. "That's it!" he exclaimed happily.

Draco fought off the urge to roll his eyes; he really hated it when Jacob talked to him like he was a baby. After a few more steps he reached the shifter who hugged him tightly.

"You did it! Way to go! I said you could do it!"

_Does he think that's encouraging or something? I'm not a damn baby._ "Hey, Jacob," Draco said, pushing against the bigger teen's chest.

The shifter allowed the blonde to back away a tad bit. "Yes?"

With a smirk, Draco reached his hands up and pulled the shifter's face close. He let his next words fall right on Jacob's lips. "I appreciate you helping me out, but must you talk to me like I am a child learning to walk for the first time?"

To say Jacob couldn't think with those lips so close to his own would be a lie; he could think of a couple of jumbled replies. "Um..." was the best one he could pick out over his rapidly beating heart.

With another smirk, Draco initiated a kiss which Jacob more than willingly took over. He practically devoured the blonde's lips, and as soon as he got his opening, he slipped his tongue in. He could have howled at the returning little sound that his mate made.** Forget cute, Draco is damn sexy.**

Regretfully, very regretfully, Jacob had to breathe so he pulled away. However, he was pleased that Draco was breathing just as heavily.

"What was that for?" Jacob questioned, not that he was complaining at all. Over the last month they had shared a lot of time together, sure, but not many kisses. As a matter of fact, Jacob could probably count the times they kissed on one hand. He didn't ask why they kissed every other time because they were just kisses, light pecks almost, _that_... That was not a little peck.

Draco shrugged and smiled. "I was trying to pove a point."

"What point?" **Huh?**

"You wouldn't kiss a child like that would you?" the blonde replied with an eyebrow raised.

"No! Never!" Jacob exclaimed hurriedly with a blush. "I don't even think I could let a child _see_ that! I saw my oldest sister making out one day when I was little. I thought she was in trouble and ended up getting slapped in the face."

Draco chuckled. "At least you didn't walk in on your parents! I thought I was going to have nightmares! Not to mention my mom couldn't even look at me most of the next day."

**He talked about his mom.** Draco didn't do that, neither of the Malfoys did actually. Jacob had learned that there were certain things that you didn't talk about around the blondes, and Mrs. Malfoy was one of them. It made him happy though that Draco could talk about her around him now.

Jacob laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair, anticipating the hand swinging at his face and catching it. "Has anyone ever told you that it's fun ruffling your feathers?"

Draco shot him a scathing glare and tried to pull his hand free. "More like ruffling my hair! Why do you always do that?" He freed himself but fell right on his ass. "Oomph."

"I told you," Jacob replied with a smile. "It's fun." He reached down and pulled the blonde up, bridal style, another thing that annoyed the blonde.

Draco huffed and put on an annoyed face but really, he'd gotten used to the bigger teen doing things like this. _But if he likes ruffling my feathers... I'll just have to ruffle his..._ The blonde smirked inwardly and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck as the shifter walked them to the large canopied bed across the room. He felt an instant change in the bigger body, a stiffness that often came when Draco got really close unnecessarily. "Jacob?" he questioned, tracing some random designs with his finger on the shifter's warm neck.

"Y-yeah?" Jacob replied, placing his mate on the bed. Normally, Draco would let go... He didn't. He felt chills on his skin as the blonde continued to trace his neck; it was a pleasurable sensation that sent a good bit of blood in his body somewhere that it didn't need to go.

"You like being rubbed behind the ears?" the blonde questioned with a smirk, noticing that this was in fact true. _Score, Draco. Hell yes._ "Just like a dog," he chuckled. He couldn't help but think it was cute, and his ideas of revenge were momentarily ignored as he could practically see Jacob wagging his tail.

Jacob was ashamed of himself because he knew he must look stupid, and **really? Behind the ears? I know I turn into a large canine but seriously?** He doubted the rest of the guys had sensitive ears; **dammit.** However, maybe his embarassment wasn't completely terrible; Draco had a really sweet look in his silver eyes, one that Jacob couldn't resist kissing him for.

He had planned on the kiss being a short one but apparently his ears were _really_ sensitive because little Jacob wasn't going to be alright with a short kiss. He found himself devouring Draco's face, and before he knew it he was on the bed as well, holding himself up over the blonde.

Draco didn't mind the kiss at all; in fact, he used his arms, that were still around the shifter, to pull the larger body closer. _We really need to do this more often,_ he couldn't help but think. Jacob's mouth made him forget why they didn't do this in the first place, but another part of the shifter dragged the blonde out of his stupor. The feeling in his legs had been coming and going over the last month, but he could certainly feel _that_ on his thigh...

"J-Jacob," he said, managing to free his mouth and push the other teen away. "Stop."

It took a second but Jacob finally recognized that ugly word and pulled himself away. He looked down at the blonde beneath him, took in the flushing face, heavy breathing, and kiss-swollen lips, before he jumped off the bed (and blonde) hurriedly. "Woah!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry about that! It's late," he continued, looking at his watch, "I promised my Dad I wouldn't stand him up for dinner again." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair again. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

And then he was gone.

"What the hell!" Draco questioned, staring at the empty space Jacob had just occupied. "That arse." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

He had probably ruffled the shifter's feathers a bit _too_ much. And it wasn't fair to Jacob that they couldn't be... _intimate_...

Draco sighed again.

He still hadn't told Jacob about the potion. He needed to and wanted to get it over with, but he just couldn't. How could he, a male, tell another male that he could get pregnant?

He hated to admit it but if another bloke had come to him at Hogwarts or something and told him that he could get pregnant he would have laughed or told that him he was disgusting. He would have shunned the poor bastard and tried to get the image out of his head. That was the sad truth of Draco, but Jacob-Draco wasn't like that, especially since he was the bloke that could get knocked up. In the rather short time he'd been in Forks, he had accepted his life as it was and had come to terms with his body as it was (paralysis and pregnancy ability). Regardless of what he had accepted though, he felt a nagging fear in his chest that told him Jacob and the others wouldn't accept him. His mind told him it was an irrational fear, but his damn heart wouldn't listen. He didn't really care about the others but Jacob was important, and he didn't even want to think about Jacob having a negative reaction to the news.

So... He still hadn't told Jacob that he could bear children, and he still wasn't _ready_ to tell him. He also felt bad that Jacob was such a giver and all _he_ could do was offer him a few kisses now and then.

He sighed yet again as he thought of how seriously lacking he was in the 'worthy mate' department.

_What can I do for him?_

He sat up suddenly as an idea struck.

He grabbed his wand and amplified his voice through the house. "Severus!"

The Potions master burst into the room within seconds. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"I have a question," the blonde replied simply.

Severus walked to the boy's bed and promptly popped him on the head. "Don't yell like that if there's no problem. Scared me to death you little troll," he growled.

Draco laughed before getting serious. "Really Sev, I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?"

"That potion you gave me, the one that paralyzed me... Would it paralyze my Animagus as well?"

"Interesting," Severus replied. He rubbed his chin in deep thought for a moment. "If I had to guess, knowing the ingrediants of the potion and the affects each ingrediant has on the human physique along with your specific animal physique, then I would say no. The ingrediants I made your potion out of only work to paralyze humans. However, because you _are_ your Animagus, I cannot say for sure. Why do you ask?"

**TLA**

Harry was pushing the food around on his plate absentmindedly. He wasn't sure why but for a while now he hadn't felt all that great. It wasn't anything physical, he wasn't sick, but he just felt... _Heavy._ It was like there was something constricting his chest, and he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

There was one thing he did know, however, and that was when he thought of a certain wolfshifter the heavy feeling intensified almost to a point where it was hard to breathe. And he found that he was thinking about Paul a lot lately. A lot, a lot.

He pushed his plate away, too confused to finish the delicious food that Esme always prepared for him. He'd normally finish every bite of any food he was given, but he just couldn't find it in him anymore.

"You know, Harry, you can't afford to be losing weight," a gentle and musical voice said from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Edward.

In reply, all he did was sigh.

The vampire walked in front of him and then sat in a chair next to him. "If that _dog_," Edward began, not able to completely mask the venom on the word, "Is-"

"He's not a dog!" Harry found himself saying rather loudly, feeling surprisingly protective of the wolfshifter.

"Harry. You need to understand something about me and my family and the shifters. We hate each other, always have; it's in our blood. Now, I appreciate you sticking up for us while you were on the Reservation, but you are a very stubborn young human."

"How did you-"

"How do I know what happened a month ago?" Edward questioned with a smirk. "I read your thoughts."

"I _knew_ I've been feeling someone else in my head!" Harry exclaimed. "Those damn Occlemency lessons weren't worth shit!" he finished with a pout.

"As interesting as that sounds," Edward continued with a chuckle, "Let me continue, please. As I said, you are stubborn, very stubborn. I know you feel a pull towards the Reservation, more specifically to that Paul you keep thinking about. Despite every fiber of my being disagreeing with me, you need to go over there. You've lost weight while being here and you don't have any weight to lose. I can take you over there right now."

"But Edward, they-"

"No," the vampire interrupted, placing a cold finger on Harry's lips. "They weren't trying to control you. They weren't even insulting us on purpose. In their minds and hearts, we are the enemy and vice versa. I told you that every part of me was disagreeing with my words just a moment ago. Even now, I feel like I'm telling you to go to your death. It's just what we are, natural enemies. I'm sure you understand the sentiment."

Harry's thoughts instantly shot to Draco Malfoy; he laughed.

"Good," Edward said, standing to walk away. "I'll grab you a jacket and we can leave."

"Wait!" Harry said. "It's dark out; can you take me tomorrow? I'm tired."

The vampire sighed. "You're tired because you've been eating less and less, but fine. I'll take you in the morning." He caught Harry off gaurd by scooping him up and walking towards the living room to walk up the stairs.

"Woah! What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you to bed," Edward replied. "And Esme is cooking you a big breakfast in the morning; we can't let you go over there and let them think we've been mistreating you."

"And I'll dress you up!" a higher-pitched vampire exclaimed from somewhere upstairs.

Edward laughed. "Alice has been dying to play dress-up with you," he explained.

Harry huffed and let his body go limp in Edward's arms. "You guys are insane," he mumbled, silently glad that they hadn't been like this for the past month even if it had been rather uneventful and boring.

"Us? Boring?" Edward questioned, walking into a room with a large, and very comfortable, bed in the middle of it.

"Have you been reading my mind the entire time I've been here?"

Edward had the decency to look a little shameful. "You just think about the most interesting things!" he tried to defend himself. "Like the game called Quidditch? And the entire Weasely family sounds like fun." He put Harry on the bed and smiled. "I'll try to cut back."

"Please do," Harry replied with a yawn, not knowing he had been this tired.

Edward laughed. "Good night, Harry."

"G' night," was the sleepy reply.

**TLA**

Jacob felt a little guilty for suddenly bailing on his mate, but he knew he could end up feeling a lot more guilty. Perhaps because Draco had just looked so damn fuckable! It was really hard having an attractive mate that he couldn't touch.

"Dad! I'm home," he called as he walked into his house. He walked in the kitchen to see what his dad was making for dinner and to see if he had enough for two. So maybe he didn't make a promise with his dad, but he needed some sort of excuse to get away from his sexy imprint.

His dad wasn't there. **Hmmm...** There was a plate on the table that was wrapped up in foil with a note on top. "Dear Jacob," he read, "I've gone to Sam and Emily's. They have ultrasound pictures. Eat this if you're hungry and come join us. Dad."

He didn't want. That dream of him and Draco with a little girl was still fresh on his mind, even after a month. He had been so happy for Sam and Emily and now it just hurt to think about all thanks to that damn dream. He just couldn't erase that matching pair of silver eyes from of his head, and he had always wanted to have a daughter.

Okay, maybe not always. But when he'd grown up and actually thought seriously about his future, he knew that he wanted kids. And he knew that no matter what, he wanted a girl. They were so cute, and everyone knows who little girls love... Their daddy! His sisters hung of their dad like he would disappear one day; Jacob knew that his father could do no wrong in his sister's eyes. He would never admit it to the guys, but he wanted a little girl that thought he was a hero and that he could do no wrong.

Not that he would trade Draco for anything! **Never!** He had been confused but accepted that he had imprinted on a guy because he knew that Draco was the world to him. However, that damn dream really got to him. And it wasn't really because he knew the dream would never come true. It was more like... Like... It was like he had that dream for a reason, not that that made any damn sense to him!

"Whatever," he grumbled, tossing the note in the trash and doing the same with the foil covering the food. He then put the full plate in the microwave and plopped down at the table.

A few minutes later, as he was eating his food, a foreign scent hit his nose. The first thought that hit his mind was **Draco** because it reminded him of his mate's scent. However, there was something different about it, and it was enough of a difference for him to deem it not Draco and therefore a threat.

He put his fork down and stood from the table, making his way towards the back door where the smell was strongest. As he walked he cracked his knuckles and prepared for a fight; he didn't like intruders, especially ones at his house where his dad stayed a good bit of the time. Even being old and in a wheelchair, Billy Black could take care of himself, but Jacob still worried about him.

When he stood before the door he heard a scratching sound, like something was clawing at the door. He relaxed a bit, thinking it must be some wild animal, but he'd never smelled anything like this before...

He unlocked the door and reached to pull it open, hearing whatever it was out there hurriedly move away. He threw the door open in hopes of not letting the creature escape. What he saw took his breath away.

It was a wolf. A beautiful, all white wolf, whiter than snow. It's coat was perfectly smooth and soft looking, not a tangle in sight; it's body was lean and full. This was _not_ a wild animal. It looked like it had been well fed and well groomed, but it also had a certain look in it's eyes that didn't seem tamed.

**Those eyes...**

Those eyes were silver, like mercury, like **Draco...**

"No..." That was impossible. He just stared.

The wolf tilted its head to the side (**Cute!**) before taking a step towards Jacob. The shifter didn't move; the wolf stepped closer and closer until it was close enough for Jacob to touch. It looked up at him with those big silver eyes and then nudged it's head against his thigh like it wanted to be petted.

**Woah.** Jacob reached down and placed a hand on the animal's head, rubbing it lightly. The creature's tail started wagging; he laughed.

He crouched down and stared into the wolf's eyes. There was no mistaking it; those were Draco's eyes. And that scent... It was Draco's! It was just mixed in with the scent of a wolf. Still... He _had_ to ask... "Draco...?" Maybe he was crazy... Or asleep. He wouldn't be surprised to be dreaming because his dreams were all kinds of confusing lately.

The wolf made a small barking noise before giving him a long, wet lick on his cheek. The wolf then put its front paws on his chest and pushed him onto his back. Then, right before his eyes, the wolf morphed into Draco.

"Hello, Jacob," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Hi," the shifter replied breathlessly, sitting up on his elbows. "I almost forgot that you told me you could shift as well... Wow..."

Draco laughed. "I told you that I would show you one day. I was walked, did you notice?"

"Of course."

"It hit me after you left. I wondered if the potion I drank would paralyze my Animagus form as well; it doesn't."

"And what brought that on?" Jacob questioned.

"Well," Draco replied, face heating up, "I was thinking that the potion keeps us from sharing certain things that we should be able to share... And um... I may have wanted to share this with you... instead..." he finished softly, embarassed. _Dammit! I really need to stop blushing around him all of the time._

Jacob reached up and pulled the blonde's face to his own, kissing his lips. "Thank you," he said. He smiled. "Do you want to run with me?"

Draco perked up at that. "I'd love to! I've never seen your wolf form before!" he exclaimed excitedly. _Oh hell! Do I really sound like an excited schoolgirl!_ He turned wolf again and jumped off of the bigger teen. He cocked his head expectedly.

Jacob laughed. "I'm a good bit bigger than you are," he pointed out, standing up. He had tossed his shirt aside when he got home earlier, and all he had to remove was his pants. He reached for the button but paused at the steady silver gaze. "Are you going to watch me get naked?"

The white wolf's jaw dropped rather comically, and Jacob was sure that human Draco would be blushing bright red, but wolf Draco stood its ground and nodded its head slightly. _I've never seen a shifter change before... I don't want to miss it._ And maybe he was curious to see if dream Jacob was as well built as real Jacob...

"Okay," Jacob smiled with a shrug even though he was sure his face was feeling even warmer than usual. He slid his jeans off and then tossed his boxers to the side. He only allowed himself a moment of pride before shifting.

_Wow..._ Jacob was huge, at least twice Draco's size! That was a lot of wolf. But he looked very impressive, large and russet. Those warm eyes were smiling and he had a wolfish grin.

Suddenly, the large brown wolf crouched down, catching the smaller white one off gaurd.

_He wouldn't _dare_._

Draco's silver eyes widened as that massive brown shape launched itself at him. _Apparently he would_. A split second later he was bolting for the trees.

_That bloody arse!_

**Damn! He runs fast.**

Jacob hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Draco hadn't had this much fun... ever.

**TLA**

SNTLA: Well frick! I was going to keep going but I believe I've kept you guys waiting long enough! I know this is over 4000 words so YAY! Sorry I suck at updating! But a bunch of brilliant ideas have been hitting me lately for this so hopefully (cross your fingers) I'll udate more!

**And to all of you who have reviewed, I apologize for not replying! Please, if you had or have a question, ask again! I'll definitely answer it this time!**

You think you guys could review 57 more times? I'd love to break 600! And maybe I can write something special for the occasion! Just a thought :)

**Thank you for reading and reviewing so far! Please keep it up! And try to bear with me! ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

Happy Birthday **hopelessidealist**!

**TLA**

Jacob rolled over in his bed as he felt the morning sun's rays across his eyelids. **That wasn't a dream. Please tell me that wasn't a dream.** Well, no sooner did the thought cross his mind, did he roll right off his bed. His bed was small, sure, but he had never rolled off of it before... Not when he had been sleeping alone anyways...

He peeked over the edge of the bed and noticed that his quilt was breathing. **It wasn't a dream...** Inner Jacob was chasing his tail around in circles. **Yay!**

He carefully got back on to his bed, trying not to move too heavily, and watched as Draco snoozed on. **He has such a cute sleeping face!** He reached a hand up to pull a leaf out of the silky blonde hair. They had run through the woods for hours it seemed, and when they got back to Jacob's house, the larger shifter carried a tired Draco inside and tucked him in right beside him. They fell asleep almost instantly, and Jacob couldn't remember a more restful night. He felt damn awesome!

Was it running with his mate through the woods, not having to worry about anything? Was it returning to his house and laying down next to his mate? Was it waking up next to his mate? He was sure that it was a mixture of all of these, but really, he knew **It's Draco**.

He smiled at the sleeping blonde and gently ran his hands through the silky hair. He really liked the dark tan of his skin against the pale color of Draco's hair. It was a nice contrast. His smile grew when he felt the blonde lean into his touch.

He watched his mate sleep until his damn stomach started growling really loud.** Damn you, wolf metabolism. Damn you!** Inner Jacob's ears and tail sagged dejectedly as real Jacob carefully removed himself from the bed and quietly slipped out of his room. He heard his dad in the kitchen and followed the noise.

"Good morning, Dad," he greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Son," Billy replied with a smile, removing a carton of eggs from the fridge. "French toast or omelettes?"

Jacob plopped down at the table and thought about it. "Definitely French toast."

"I thought so," the old man laughed. "How many pieces do you want?" he questioned next, beginning to crack open eggs.

"You know I'll have at least five," Jacob answered. He shot a glance towards his room. "I'm not sure how much Draco will eat though."

Billy stopped mid crack. He looked his half-naked son up and down. "Draco is in your room? He came over and stayed the night in your room? With you? In your room?"

"Calm down, Dad," Jacob laughed. "You keep repeating yourself. And it's not like this is the first time he's slept in my room."

"Yeah, it's the second. But last time you slept on the couch," Billy shot back. "Did you at least use protection?"

"Woah!" Jacob exclaimed, horrified. "Dad! Really? For real? You're pulling that card out on me?" He shuddered; he thought after he hit puberty he would never have to have this kind of talk with his dad again. Ever. "We didn't use anything because we didn't _do_ anything! We went running, got tired, and crashed. That's it."

"Hmm..." Billy mumbled, finishing the egg that he'd forgotten. He continued to crack some more. He believed his son; time for a change of topic! "Running?"

**Oops...** "Well, um... _I_ went running. And Draco, he worked on walking. I helped. Um... It's really hard to do in the woods, maybe that's why we got so tired." **Good save! Way to go Jacob!**

Billy was surprised that his son would actually lie to him so blatantly. He found himself wondering, again, what Draco was making Jacob hide from him, his own father. "Well, go wake sleeping beauty up and see how hungry he is," he concluded.

**TLA**

Paul woke up feeling great! He had had the most amazing dream ever! It was just... Just... Wonderful!

He almost felt drunk, but not the hungover kind of drunk. He felt a buzz, a warm tingly feeling all over. Compared to every other day over the last month he felt light. The crushing feeling of being ignored by his imprint was lifted and he couldn't imagine anything going wrong. He felt like he could roll out of bed and conquer the world.

He felt so good that he just had to lie in bed and enjoy the feeling. It was quite a relief after weeks of pain.

How could a dream change him so much? It was only a dream.

"But it felt so real..." He closed his eyes.

It was like he could still smell him, still feel him... That soft pale skin against his own dark skin. The almost painfully gorgeous face, flushed and looking at him with large green eyes...

He groaned and sat up. He had to see his mate as soon as possible! That dream would never come true if he didn't make things right, not that he thought he had been wrong. But his mate obviously had. He would apologize and even beg; he didn't care as long as Harry gave him a chance.

He needed to talk to Jacob because that lucky bastard and Albino were doing good as a couple. And Albino must know where Harry was.

He has to...

He stood and started pulling some clothes on.

**TLA**

Draco yawned as a plate of French toast was placed before him. He stared at it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Jacob questioned with a (_Whole damn)_ piece of toast in his mouth.

"Nothing's wrong," the blonde replied with a smirk, "Besides your manners."

Billy laughed and Jacob swallowed his food before sticking his tongue out. "Do you not like French toast?"

Draco picked up his fork and looked down sheepishly.

"You know," Billy said, "I can fix you something else. You won't hurt my feelings."

"No!" the blonde exclaimed. "I-I like it..."

"Then what's wrong?" Jacob repeated.

"Nothing's wrong," Draco also repeated. "I was just thinking that the last time I had French toast... My mom made it for me..." He blushed.

**So cute!**

'Maybe he's not as bad as I keep thinking,' Billy thought with a smile.

Jacob ruffled the blonde's hair. "Eat up so I can take you home. Did you even tell your dad that you stayed?"

The Draco nodded. "I thought we could go to the beach today... Swimming with you was fun and last time a lot of things happened."

"That sounds like a good idea, Jacob," Billy said. "Swimming is a good therapy."

**Don't have to convince me!** "Sounds great!"

**TLA**

Harry could not look at Edward as he was practically being force-fed a huge breakfast. He tried to think about anything and everything that was _not_ his dream last night. Now that he knew Edward could hear his thoughts he had to be careful. That dream...

Edward looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh damn! I'm thinking about it!' He felt his face heat up as he ate a bite of eggs. 'Eggs... Dragons. Norbert... Hagrid. Hogwarts... Snape. Malfoy... Wolfshifter. Paul... Damn! The dream again!' Why the hell was he having that kind of dream anyway!

But it had felt so good...

Edward's eyes widened a bit as an onslaught of perverted sounds filled his head. It was Harry and the dog... The wizard's thoughts were very loud this morning. He continued to watch the black-haired teen, watched his face grow redder and redder. He tried his best to shut down his mental hearing because it was obvious that Harry's mind was preoccupied; it worked a little bit.

"Harry," he began. "When you're done eating, I'll take you to the Reservation. Okay?"

"I'm done!" the wizard exclaimed, putting his fork down. "It was delicous Esme! Thank you!" he called, knowing she would hear him no matter where she was in the large house.

Suddenly, Alice appeared. She held a bag out to him. "Take this," she said.

Harry looked at the bag skeptically. "What is it?"

Edward answered. "It's a bathing suit. She sees a clear day and warm, good for the beach."

"So do all of you have powers?" Harry questioned, taking the bag. He had learned that Alice could see the future and Edward could read thoughts. It had been a month and he'd just found this out. What else could they do?

Alice laughed but danced away. "Have fun," she called.

Edward shook his head with a smile. "Jasper can manipulate emotions," he replied. "Other then that, we're pretty normal."

"Yeah, I guess drinking blood, not sleeping, being strong, sparkling in the sun, and feeling cold to the touch is pretty average," Harry laughed.

"Let's go," Edward replied with a laugh as well.

**TLA**

Draco was in Jacob's room again, waiting for the shifter to finish changing so he could help the blonde get dressed. Sure, he could magic the clothes onto his body but it was entertaining when Jacob flushed and fumbled around trying to help him.

Jacob turned towards the blonde who was sitting on his bed. **He looks so good on my bed...** **Woah! Calm down.**

"Will you help me now?" Draco questioned.

"You can't use magic?" Jaocb replied witha blush, not minding because he really did enjoy any excuse to touch his mate.

"I like it when you help me," Draco answered with a smile. He held his arms up. "I just need help taking my pants off."

This was very similar to that day on the beach. Jacob would help the blonde from his pants and be gifted with another glance at those creamy thighs... Those long legs... **Down boy.** He pushed any inappropriate thoughts away and helped his mate.

"Where did you get the bathing suit?"

"I transfigured them," the blonde replied.

"Transfigured?"

"Yes; it's a magical term. You know the shirt you lent me last night? I transformed it into some swimming trunks. It's pretty easy."

"Cool..." **So basically, my shirt will be wrapped around that wonderful backside and...** Inner Jacob was drooling so much that real Jacob actually wiped his mouth.

**TLA**

When Paul got to Jacob's house he discovered that he was too late.

"Jacob and Draco are spending the day on the beach," Billy told Paul.

"Oh, so Albino is with him?" This was perfect!

"Albino?" Billy questioned with a laugh.

Paul laughed as well; he was still in such a good mood! "It's a nickname," he said. He began to walk off. "Thank you, Billy!" he called, jogging towards the beach.

Did Jacob feel this good around Draco? Did he have amazing dreams and wake up feeling like a king? He still couldn't believe how much a simple dream could change him. He had had plenty of dreams over the last month, why was that one different?

When he reached the beach, he looked to his left and then to his right, spotting the couple not too far off. He jogged towards them.

Jacob stiffened at the intruding scent, but he calmed when he recognized it as Paul. He knew that his friend had been having a really hard time over the last month. Jacob, thankfully, didn't know what it was like to have his imprint refuse him. In fact, Draco had been pretty accepting and open; it was almost easy for them it seemed. And he may not like 'the-boy-with-glasses', but he did wish the little rat would accept Paul. As long as the rat stayed away from _him_ then he didn't care if he came around the Reservation, as long as Paul wasn't miserable.

"Jacob! Albino!" Paul called.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Draco questioned with a glared. "I'm still waiting to kick his ass."

Paul plopped down next to them in the sand. "In your dreams, Albino," the other shifter replied with a laugh.

**Woah.** "You're in a good mood today," Jacob pointed out, confused.

Paul fell back into the sand with a happy sigh. "I had the most amazing dream."

_Oh? Interesting..._ "Was Potter in it?" Draco questioned. He was willing to overlook the fact that Paul was interrupting their day on the beach because he was honestly curious about his imprint on Potter. How strong was their bond? Stronger than his and Jacob's? Could they share dreams? _Wait._ "Paul. Did you have a sex dream about Potter?"

They were imprints. Draco knew that imprints could only imprint on someone that would continue their line. He also knew why Jacob could imprint on him, the potion. And since Paul imprinted on Potter... Potter has to have the ability to get pregnant... _And_, if they can share dreams and shared a sex dream then... _Of course _Potter_ wouldn't know about sharing dreams or anything. Really, how does he get such decent grades? Granger must do his work for him._

Paul sat up and looked at the blonde. "How did you know?" he questioned.

"Just a guess," Draco replied, rubbing his chin in thought. He was definitely not a fan of Potter, but he did have to admit that the boy didn't know anything. He probably didn't even know that he had met his soulmate. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know that he could bear children and that his dreams were just as risky as real life. But who would tell him? _Not Dumbledore, that twinkle-eyed old man._ Who? He had no wizarding family, and he was hiding here anyways so not like he could contact anyone, not even the Weasleys...

He was vaguely aware of the two shifters talking to each other as he came to a horrible conclusion...

_I have to help Harry Potter..._

**TLA**

**SNTLA:** It's not much! But it's an update! :) 11:42! Heck yes! I made your birthday **hopelessidealist**!

_I'll work on another update! ^^_

Review! Come on! 600! You can do it!


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**TLA**

By the time Draco actually paid attention to what the shifters were talking about, it was too late. Paul stood and grabbed his legs, Jacob stood and grabbed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing!" the blonde yelled, struggling the best he could.

"Damn, you're heavy, Albino," Paul laughed. He and Jacob began walking towards the water.

"Shut up you brute! Put me down this instant!" he ordered.

They paused; the two shifters shared a smirk. "No," they said at the same time.

"Look how you're treating a cripple! Stop!"

"You're getting better," Jacob replied with a laugh. "Besides, you hate it when I treat you like a _cripple_."

They reached the water with Draco still struggling to get free. Jacob looked at Paul. "On the count of three," he said. "One." The walked out into the water; the waves were relatively small. The water was kind of chilly. "Two." They swung Draco's body back so on the count of three they could toss him out to sea.

"No, no, no!" Draco begged. _The water's damn freezing!_

The shifters laughed. "Three!" They tossed the blonde a pretty good distance.

Draco depressed himself by screaming like a pathetic little witch as he flew threw the air and into the water. But he knew how to get his revenge. _I'll show them, especially Jacob. How dare he not listen to me?_ A bit a wandless magic (which was a lot harder than he thought it would be underwater) later and he could have stayed under water for the rest of the day if he wanted to. _Let the revenge begin._

Jacob and Paul were giggling like girls.

"Did you see his face?" Jacob questioned with a laugh.

The other shifted nodded. "Priceless."

They turned to the spot where they assumed the blonde would come up for air... He didn't. It took less than a second for Jacob to go into full panic mode.

"Draco?" **Where is he? Is he hurt? Did he drown? DID I JUST KILL MY MATE!** His thoughts were a frantic mess. He did his best to run around in the water. "Draco? Draco!"

Paul was worried too. "Albino?" he called. He knew what it was like not to have his imprint close; he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy so he certainly wouldn't wish that on Jacob. The other shifter was his closest friend even if they were always fighting or at odds with each other. He looked around and spotted pale skin and pale hair; the little fucker was sitting on the shoreline laughing! "Jacob."

"Hush Paul! Draco!" **He's dead isn't he! He drowned! He's been taken out to sea! I'll never see him again!**

"Jacob!"

"What!" Jacob exclaimed, turning to Paul angrily. The other shifter simply gestured to the beach where Draco was laughing at them. **He's alive!** Jacob almost walked on water to get to the blonde. His relief was so immense that he couldn't even be mad. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him close. "Don't you ever disappear like that again," he said softly but sternly.

Draco was going to retort with a snarky comment about never throwing him like that again, but he'd already gotten his point across. He wrapped his arms around the shifter's warm body. He didn't even know he was cold until he felt Jacob's warmth. "I won't disappear again," he affirmed.

Paul watched the scene and a bit of the terrible feeling he'd been feeling over the past month came back to him. He laid back in the water, letting the gentle waves rock his body as he floated there. For a split second he felt a large weight of depression push on his chest, but he remembered his dream... the warmth, the love in those green eyes, and he allowed himself to feel hope. He hoped that he and Harry could be like Jacob and Draco one day.

'Speaking of which...' he thought. He stood up in the water and made his way to the couple. He needed to see if Albino knew where- "Harry."

Harry looked right through Malfoy and his shifter, who were extremely close, and couldn't see anything else but Paul, walking out of the water. He suddenly felt very glad that Edward had been so pushy this morning. Why did everything feel so... so _right_ all of a sudden?

Draco pushed away from Jacob and looked at Potter looking at Paul. They were just staring at each other. "Potter!" he called, trying to get the wizard's attention. "Potter!"

Harry had to force his eyes not to look at Paul's dripping body. "What do you want, Malfoy? And just how bloody close _are_ you two?" he questioned.

Jacob felt a growl build up in his chest. He still wasn't a fan of the boy with glasses.

Draco placed a calming hand on Jacob's shoulder and looked at Harry. "Potter. We need to talk."

Paul jumped in. "Wait your turn, albino."

"Albino?" Harry and Draco both questioned, the blonde with a sneer while his fellow wizard laughed.

"I believe I've told you not to call me that," the blonde growled.

"But it fits," Harry pointed out, still laughing.

"Like you're so much darker than me, Potter."

"Shove off, Malfoy. It's funny. Admit it." The two wizards glared at each other.

_And I'm trying to help this blubbering dolt!_

Jacob stood and pulled Draco up with him, holding up most of his weight quite easily. "Calm down, children." **Fuck! Draco's glaring at **_**me**_** now!**

"He started it," Harry mumbled. Paul ruffled his adorable mate's hair.

"And if I weren't a damn cripple I would end it!" Draco replied. They glared at each other again.

**They're worse than me and Paul!** "Just accept the fact that neither of you are going to fight again. I would snap Harry's neck before that could happen."

"Like hell you would," Paul growled. Now, Jacob and Paul were glaring at each other.

Harry felt like he should know something that he clearly didn't. "Malfoy... You said we needed to talk?" He didn't like the way the two shifters were glaring at each other. They were sharing a look that screamed pain to anyone who crossed them.

Draco relaxed and sighed. "You're actually right, Potter."

"I doubt I'll ever hear that again," the black-haired boy chuckled.

"Not from me," the blonde replied, also with a chuckle.

**Oh. So they **_**can**_** be nice. Good. They better stay that way or Paul and me are going to fight. **

Draco looked at Paul. "Would you like for me to save your part of the story for you to tell?" The big guy nodded nervously. "Okay," the blonde replied. He looked at Jacob who was still holding him up. "Take me over there," he ordered, pointing towards the blanket he had been on before the shifters decided to mess with him.

"Yes, sir," Jacob replied, happy to oblige. His mate could be bossy but it was honestly really cute and maybe a bit of a turn on. But only a tiny bit. It just meant that Draco was strong enough to be bossy and that was all that mattered to Jacob.

He scooped the blonde up and felt a swell of pride in his chest (and his swim trunks) at the blush he caused on the pale skin of his mate.

Harry had decided that there was something intimate between Malfoy and the shifter holding him, very intimate. He couldn't remember one time, in all of their years at Hogwarts, that Malfoy acted even halfway decent around him. He couldn't recall a single, genuine, smile from the blonde. He had never heard a soft word come from those arrogant lips, and he had certainly never seen Draco fucking Malfoy blush. Never.

He would even go as far as to think that Malfoy looked an awful lot like Ron did after eating some love-potion-filled chocolates one year. Malfoy probably didn't even notice that his feelings for Jacob were quite obvious. Harry could almost see the bond between them.

As the blonde was placed on the blanket, sitting up, and his shifter next to him, Harry took a seat and Paul followed. Harry just grinned cheekily at the blonde and the shifter next to him, a knowing smile crinkling his green eyes.

"What are you grinning at, Potter?" Draco questioned, only a slight sneer on his face.

"Nothing," Harry replied, grin growing larger when Draco looked at Jacob.

"Well, stop. It's disturbing."

The black-haired wizard pouted slightly which caused Paul a great deal of discomfort in his wet shorts.

Harry was going to retort but the blonde held up a hand. "Really, Potter. There's some stuff that you need to know, and I know that the twinkley-eyed Dumbledore won't tell you."

Harry scoffed. "You got that right," he mumbled. Damn Dumbledore didn't tell him anything! He loved the man dearly and respected him greatly, but it got on his last damn nerve when he just threw Harry out there and expected him to know everything that he needed to know. The Sorcerer's Stone? Didn't get much help from Dumbledore. Basilisk? Nope. Fauks doesn't count. Tri-Wizard tournament? No Dumbldore. They didn't even tell him properly about Sirius! He had gone through most of the year hating the man who he now couldn't imagine living life without. And Dumbledore's Army? Whatever. So, he loved Dumbledore but the man seriously needed to share stuff with him!

"I'll begin." Draco then proceeded to tell Harry why he and his father had come to Forks, why he was in a wheelchair, why he attended Muggle school on the Reservation, and how Jacob had been helping him get back the use of his legs. He turned to Jacob, a question in his eyes.

"You can tell him," Jacob smirked. "He'll find out soon anyway."

Draco then explained about the imprint.

"No wonder the atmosphere around the two of you is so pink. I actually thought I saw hearts floating around earlier," Harry said with a laugh.

Draco felt his skin heat up and glared at Potter. _Would it ruin our budding "acquaintance-ship" if I were to hex him into the future?_

He was seriously contemplating it too when he felt Jacob grab one of his hands gently and smile at him. Suddenly, he didn't care anymore that Potter was an arse. _Potter actually isn't so bad with Jacob around,_ he thought, returning the smile that Jacob sent him.

Harry watched the two imprints, watched the smile exchange. He was letting this all sink in, and there was something else that he was realizing. Now that he knew what it was he didn't have to try and rack his brain for answers. Everything made sense. He looked at Paul curiously. "So you imprinted on me, huh?"

Paul gulped. He had been refused once... He knew he couldn't handle it again... But he nodded. "I did," he said, looking into those green eyes he had missed so much even though he had only seen them once before. "When I saw you fighting Draco." _(No, Albino?)_ "As soon as I saw your eyes my entire being _shifted._ It was like everything I had ever known was a lie and you were the only truth. I no longer lived in a world that revolved around the sun, I lived in a world that revolved around you."

Harry felt his face flush and his heartbeat speed up dramatically. He never considered himself a romantic and thought new Quidditch gear was the perfect present for any date he may have, so mushy heartfelt stuff had never appealed to him. But when Paul said it... Harry felt chills as the deep rumbling voice said such beautiful words to him. He was sure that if anyone else tried to use such lines on him then he would probably laugh at them or feel uncomfortable, but Paul's words were wonderful to his ears. He was embarassed but in a pleased kind of way.

Draco and Jacob just watched the pair stare at each other. The blonde was quite stunned to hear such lovely words come from such a brute. He would have been less surprised to see the shifter sprout wings and fly. He had sounded like a damn poet! "Did you know he could talk like that?" he whispered to Jacob.

Jacob shook his head but smiled. He was surprised too, but since he had been trying for a while to make the pack see more to Paul then his anger he shouldn't have been so shocked. He knew that Paul was more than a temper; they all were.

Draco watched for another minute as the two seemed perfectly content to just look at one another. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed, moving towards Potter and shoving him. "Kiss already!" He was very pleased with himself when he managed to push his fellow wizard's lips right onto Paul's.

Paul felt his world shifting again, everything besides his mate being tuned out. He felt like it was just him and Harry on the beach. He would be pleased to know that Harry felt similar. He pushed his smaller, paler body against the bigger teen and kissed him thoroughly. Paul was sliding his hands under the fabric of Harry's shirt when Draco interrupted.

"Stop right there!" he exclaimed, pulling Potter away. "It's just peachy that the sun is shining in Paul and Harry land, but Potter... There's something else I need to talk with you about it." He turned his silver eyes to both shifters, one rather dazed. "It's something I need to tell him privately..."

Harry snapped out of his own daze. "What is it that you can't tell them?" he questioned. Was it to do with the war?

"If you can tell Harry then you can tell me," Paul argued.

"I can tell Harry and then he can tell you later if he wants to," Draco shot back.

Paul looked like he wanted to retalliate but the blonde had a valid point. "Fine."

"So... will you tell me later?" Jacob questioned, a slight frown on his face.

Draco nodded. "Of course," he replied. "I will definitely tell you." He said this more to convince himself than Jacob.

Jacob smiled brightly. "Alright then! Do you want me and Paul to leave?"

Draco looked at Harry for a moment and noticed that he had brought a bag with him. _He must have planned to spend the day on the beach..._ Did he really want to tell him that he could possibly be pregnant because he had a sex dream? _That's definitely a day killer for a guy..._ He bit his lower lip._ What a pain._ "Don't go anywhere," he finally decided. "Potter and I can finish our discussion later." He offered everyone a smile and looked at his fellow wizard. "You should change into your swimming shorts."

Harry looked around. "I need a restroom or something." He was quite relieved that he and Malfoy could finish later. If it had to do with the war then he would much rather enjoy the day instead of agonizing over his role in saving the damn world.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, Potter," he said, pulling out his wand, "Can't even do simple magic." He did an easy spell that changed the boy's regular pants to his swimsuit. "Damn, Potter! Could you have gotten this any tighter?"

Harry felt his face heat up. If it would do any damage he would wring Alice's neck! She had sent him a tight, dark green pair of shiny briefs! "Shove off, Malfoy," he exclaimed, trying to cover himself. He pulled out his own wand. Sure, he didn't know the little spell that the blonde had done but after years of being around Mrs. Weasely and growing children, he knew his own little clothing spells. He flicked his wand and smirked when the other wizard gasped. "Now you have no room to talk," he smirked triumphantly.

Draco's already rather tight black shorts were even tighter and shorter. They looked like Potter's with the exception of the color. "Bloody hell," he growled, tossing his wand aside. _Stupid Potter. _He jumped at the black-haired wizard the best he could, and then began a wrestling match as Harry tossed his wand aside as well.

Jacob was torn between pulling them apart and watching Draco's ass as he rolled around on the ground with the other wizard. When he looked at Paul it seemed he had the same problem with Harry.

"Should we stop them?" he questioned Paul softly. He didn't get any bad vibes from either of the wizards and the only thing he could smell in the air was friendly competition. He wasn't worried like he had been when they first met the boy with glasses.

Paul watched his imprint wrestle with albino. Harry was slightly darker than the blonde and slightly smaller. He didn't have the definition that albino had but Paul still found his body amazing. It looked so soft... And those damn shorts were delicious. First his dream and now this?

Wait.

Was he still dreaming?

No, he couldn't be. He would never dream of albino in a pair of shorts that short. He would admit though that watching the two wizards roll around on the ground was a turn on... It was like watching two sexy half-naked girls wrestling in a pool of jello, except they weren't half naked girls and there was no jello, but the idea was there.

He turned his brown eyes to Jake. "Do you really wanna stop them?" he questioned with a raised brow. "They'll stop on their own," he added.

Jake chuckled. "I guess you're right." He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows. "They would probably get pissed if we interrupted anyway."

Draco managed to pin Potter beneath him. "Hah!" he exclaimed in triumph, trying not to show how tired he was. Damn, his legs were really wearing him out. He probably wouldn't be able to stand up later.

"Don't get so cocky, Malfoy," Harry shot out. He quickly switched their positions. "Now who's laughing?"

Draco mustered up some strength and switched their positions again. "Ha. Ha." He made sure he had a firm grip on Potter's arms and kept most of his weight on the slightly smaller teen. He won.

Harry tried to move but couldn't. Damn! But then an idea struck and he smirked. "You win, Malfoy," he pouted.

"That's what I thoug-"

Harry disappeared with a pop and the blonde nearly got a mouthful of sand. Then, he felt a weight on his back and his face actually did land in the sand this time. He groaned.

"Nevermind, Malfoy," Harry laughed. "I win."

Draco rolled over but Potter was still on top of him. He looked up at those annoying green eyes and developed his own plan. He grabbed the boy's hands. "Do you like swimming, Potter?" He would not admit defeat.

Harry shrugged. "It's alright. It's really cold here," he pointed out. He tried to pull his hands free, but Malfoy wouldn't let him go. It was then that he recognized the smirk on the blonde's face and understood the blonde's question. "You'll get wet too!" he exclaimed, trying harder to pull free.

"I've been in once today," the blonde smiled evilly. "Thank the shifters for that one, so I don't getting wet again."

"Don't you dare!"

_That's what I said earlier._ This was a lot of fun.

"Paul!" Harry called. "Save me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Draco exclaimed right before the two of them disappeared with a pop.

"Where did they go!" Paul yelled, having decided to save his mate.

Jacob looked towards the water when he heard a loud pop a slight distance from the shore. The wizards appeared a few feet above the water. Harry yelled and Draco was laughing. "Right there!" he exclaimed as they hit the water.

Paul and Jacob went out to their mates. Paul got an armful of a seriously pissed off black-haired boy while Jacob got an armful of one laughing Draco Malfoy.

Harry glared even though he was sure that his chattering teeth made him look foolish. He sent a large splash of water towards Malfoy and Jacob while staying as close to Paul as he could. The shifter was really warm. Paul laughed when albino got a mouthful of seawater.

The four of them began a large water fight. Paul and Harry versus Jacob and Draco. One of the shifter's suggested a game of chicken which neither of the wizards knew how to play. That had been fun. Draco only lost because he was distracted by the warm body of the shifter between his thighs. And actually, it wasn't warm; it was hot. He couldn't think of anything besides the heat.

Paul couldn't have been any happier had he found a pot of gold at the end of a damn rainbow. He had gone from seriously hurt and depressed to fucking amazing all in one day! Anf night... That dream had done wonders for him when he'd gotten up in the morning. Harry was so cute! And so real!

And it wasn't a dream. His happiness wasn't a dream this time which made it that much better.

They had been playing around for hours and were all spread out on the blanket that Draco spelled to fit them all lying down. Paul and Harry were holding hands. He turned his head to Harry. "You're very accepting," he pointed out. Those big green eyes turned towards him and smiled.

"I'm used to unexpected things," Harry replied with a chuckle. "At least this time it's something good that I've been tossed into."

Paul lightly squeezed his imprint's hand. Albino had told him about the war and how everyone expected Harry to be a savior. He had been told that Harry was often thrown into situations where he was in over his head. He was often caught off gaurd. Paul was just glad that his imprint didn't consider their pairing to be a bad thing he had to deal with. He was glad that Harry thought it was something good.

Jacob and Draco were in a similar position, holding hands. Draco was busy keeping his damn blushing in check. As soon as Jacob had grabbed his hand his cheeks wanted to flame; he was trying his best to keep his cool. He didn't want to look like a blushing schoolgirl around Potter. Jacob had other ideas.

**He's trying not to, but he's blushing. So cute!** Jacob inched closer to the blonde and changed positions to be on his side instead of on his back like the others. **Try to fight it now**, he thought as he pulled up Draco's hand and kissed his knuckles. He smiled against the pale skin when the blonde's silver eyes got bigger and his pale face flamed red. But he didn't say anything. **Still trying to keep his cool, I see. Let's fix that.** While he kept one of his hands with the blonde's near his face, he let his other hand trace small little designs on Draco's side.

_Okay, this is getting dangerous!_ Draco sat up abruptly and pulled his hand away from Jacob. His shorts were too tight and too small for Jacob to be rubbing on him. _Let's see how _he_ likes it._ He pushed the shifter back onto his back and then straddled him. Now it was Jacob's turn to be surprised; Draco smirked.

Jacob held his breath as he looked up at his mate's face. He felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders and then moving down his chest.

Draco smiled innocently as he traced Jacob's abs. "I'm not make you uncomfortable am I?" he questioned.

Jacob smiled as well. "You're not," he assured.

"Are you sure?" the blonde replied. "You feel kind of... stiff..." The shifter blushed at his implications. _Yes! Mission accomplished!_

"You may not be making _him_ uncomfortable, but maybe you could stop for us over here," Harry said. He and Paul were sitting up now, staring at them.

Draco slid off of the shifter, pleased to see that Jacob sat up with his hands in his lap. _Victory is mine._ He looked at Potter. "We still need to talk," he said. If it didn't happen today then it was not likely to happen anytime soon.

Harry nodded. "Alright. Do you wanna go with me back to the Cullens'?" He was _not_ going to go to Lucius Malfoy's house. He wouldn't do it.

"No, he doesn't," Jacob replied firmly. **No way is Draco going to a house full of vampires.**

"He doesn't?" Harry questioned as Draco said, "I don't?"

Paul winced in sympathy as the two wizards glared at his fellow shifter. He had made the mistake of trying to keep Harry away from the leeches and that resulted in a month-long heart ache. He didn't like it one bit; in fact, the thought of his mate returning to that house was enough to make the wolf in him tremble, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He held his tongue.

"Did you just say that I _wasn't_ going?" the blonde questioned. _Since when did being an imprint mean being a slave?_

Jacob knew by the tone of Draco's voice that he had messed up. **Hurry! Save your ass, Jacob!** "No, no, no! I just..." He looked to Paul for help, but the bastard just grimaced and shook his head. He growled and his hands started to tremble. "Fine... Go."

Draco sighed and put a hand on Jacob's cheek. "Calm down," he soothed. He ran his hand though the wolf's short hair. "Potter has been there for a month and he's fine. They won't hurt me."

Jacob leaned in to the touch and felt the tremors in his hands calm. "They better not," he mumbled but Draco's fingers were distracting him from his earlier anger.

"They won't," Draco smiled. He released the shifter and turned to smile at Potter. "When do you want to leave? Are we apparating?"

"Definitely not!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. "I don't want to catch them off gaurd, especially Rosalie and Emmett. Edward says that they have sex all of the time and I would _hate_ to apparate right in the middle of that. You go with Jacob and get your clothes on." He turned to Paul. "I'll go with you and maybe borrow your phone?"

Paul grinned. "Sure you can come to my place."

"It's settled then!" Harry exclaimed. He smiled at Paul and then turned to Jacob. "Give me your phone number and then I'll call you when it's time for me and Draco to leave."

About an hour later Harry was pushing Draco in his wheelchair down the Reservation mainroad. Edward Cullen was coming to pick them up and couldn't come onto the Reservation to get them so they had to walk. Or at least Harry had to walk.

"Damn, Malfoy," Harry growled as he pushed the blonde, "Could you have transfigured a heavier chair?"

Draco smirked. "I thought this one was enough."

"And why in the hell am _I_ pushing you? Why didn't you let Jacob come so _he_ could do it?"

"Because I wanted _you_ to do it, Potter," the blonde laughed.

"Slimey git," Harry mumbled, but he had come to the surprising conclusion that Draco wasn't too bad. He was actually kind of fun. Not that he would ever tell the blonde that.

"Is that him?" Draco suddenly questioned, looking at a silver car parked at the end of the road.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He recognized the Volvo easily. "I'll warn you now that he reads minds. So if you don't want him to know, don't think about it."

Draco laughed. "He won't be able to read my mind, but thanks for the heads up, Harry."

"Harry? Have you gone soft on me, Malfoy?" Harry questioned with a smirk.

"Shut up, Potter."

They finally reached the end of the road and Draco found himself looking at a very beautiful guy. He had seen vampires before around the Dark Lord but this one... This one had warm golden eyes and not evil blood-colored eyes. While the other vampires clearly looked like monsters, this one looked almost... angelic... Not evil at all.

"Hello," the creature greeted. "I'm Edward."

"Draco," the blonde replied.

Edward suddenly stiffened and his smile slipped slightly.

"What is it, Edward?" Harry questioned, worried.

"Your _dogs_ are watching," the vampire replied.

**Oh shit.**

"Jacob Black," Draco called out towards the forrest. "You better not let me see you right now or you can bet that you won't be seeing me for month."

They all heard a whine and some scampering.

Edward chuckled. "They left. It's nice to meet you, Draco. I like you."

The blonde smiled. "Let's go then."

**TLA**

SaunaruTLA: I was gonna keep going but I thought I would update instead! ^.^

I think I might start giving you a heads up on what's coming!

**Ch. 19:** The Cullen house! Harry gets The Talk from Draco heeheehee! Jacob and Paul hang out! The Dark Lord calls... Who answers him? Etc.

**Please review!** 600! Eight more reviews! ^^ You can do it!


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**TLA**

_**Someone reviewed saying that I misnamed the Unforgivable Curses as Forbidden Curses! That was truly an accident! Draco's wand was on purpose though! :) They reviewed an earlier-on chapter but I'm hoping they are going to read this one and will see my response! (Blame the anonymous review capability LOL)**_

Draco was thoroughly impressed with the Cullen house. It was simply beautiful. He never would have expected a coven of vampires to be living in such a lovely place. Of course, he wasn't an idiot and knew that vampires didn't sleep in coffins or live in old, decrepid castles, but this was _not_ something he expected them to live in.

It was large, open, bright... He couldn't say enough that it was beautiful. And even though it should have seemed out of place in the middle of a forrest, it didn't. It fit... _beautifully_.

He was seated on a couch in the living room with Potter and Edward. He turned his silver eyes to the vampire. "You have a lovely home," he said politely. Just because the vampires were friends with Potter did not mean that he would be rude. _Father would kill me._

Edward smiled. "Thank you." He looked at the wizard curiously. "Please do not think that I have been trying to do so, but I can't read your mind. I thought it could be because you're a wizard, but I can hear Harry's thoughts a little too well sometimes." Harry blushed.

Draco laughed. "Potter told me you could read minds. And don't worry, I've known a few mind readers so I understand that you can't just turn it off. Actually, it more or less is because I'm a wizard that you can't hear my thoughts. I have studied Occlumency, a branch of magic to defend the mind against external penetration."

"Interesting," Edward replied. "How does it work? Can only wizards learn it?" He would certainly love for his family to study a bit of Occlumency. It was bad enough hearing them have sex when they were actually having sex, but hearing it in their minds was just icing on the cake.

"Can you teach me?" Harry questioned. He liked it much better when his thoughts were private.

"Sorry," Edward chuckled.

Draco laughed. "I'll have to introduce you to my godfather, Severus Snape, Edward. He can answer all of your questions. As for you, Potter," he continued, "I can't teach you. Severus was my teacher; you'll have to talk to him as well." He smirked when Potter groaned.

Edward saw Harry's thoughts of Snape. "I'm sure he's not that bad, Harry."

"You never had to take his Potions class," the wizard grumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "As fun as it is hearing you badmouth my godfather, there are more pressing issues to deal with."

"Oh yes," Harry replied, "The war. What about it?"

Draco raised a perfect blonde eyebrow. "I'm sorry? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"He thought the secret stuff you wanted to talk with him about was the war," Edward offered.

The blonde scoffed. "Come on, Potter. Is the war all you think about? Be a little selfish every now and then; think about yourself for a change. You _are_ allowed to do that you know. We came here to get _away_ from the war anyways; I wasn't even going to mention it."

It was with that little tirade that Harry decided he actually liked Draco. The blonde was the first person who had ever told him that he could be selfish. His _family_ had only ever encouraged him to be at their beck and call. Boy, do this. Boy, do that. He didn't even have a name with the Dursely's. When he entered the wizarding world he became Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was the boy that had defeated You-Know-Who. He was the boy that needed to _keep_ defeating You-Know-Who. He was the boy that needed to think about protecting the entire wizarding existence. He loved his friends, he really did, but even they never really let him forget what he was supposed to do. No one had ever told him to just think about himself, had never told him it was okay to just be Harry.

'Or just Potter,' he thought with a smile. "Well, what do you need to tell me then?"

The blonde cast a glance towards Edward. "I'm not sure if it's something you'll want other people to hear..."

Harry chuckled. "Even if we cast a silencing charm, as soon as we released it Edward would hear my thoughts. The Cullens know now or they find out later. It really doesn't matter."

Draco sighed. "I guess you're right." _How should I tell him?_ He hadn't really thought about it. "I'm not sure how to tell you this..." _Should I just say it?_ "I should probably try to explain it..." _Okay. Here it goes. _"Wolves can only imprint on people who can continue their line." He stopped.

"Okay... go on..." Harry encouraged.

_Clearly, he doesn't get._ "Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you, and?"

"Interesting," Edward said softly.

_At least the vampire is smart. Apparently I _should_ just say it._ "You can get pregnant, Potter."

The black-haired wizard's mouth formed an 'o' and his green eyes grew three times larger. Then, he laughed.

"I'm serious, Harry."

Maybe it was the tone of Malfoy's voice, or maybe it was the fact that he used his first name, but Harry stopped laughing. "You're serious...?"

"I wouldn't joke about this," the blonde replied. "I'm not sure how, but you can bear children. That's why Paul was able to imprint on you, because you can help him carry on his line."

"So... you too... Malfoy?" Harry questioned, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he could get pregant.

"I found out shortly after arriving in Forks," the blonde replied. "My father and Severus told me."

"How?"

Draco grimaced. "The Dark Lord had Severus create a potion..."

Harry's eyes widened. "So Voldemort could...?"

"Don't talk about it," Draco snapped. "We're talking about _you_. I already know everything that I need to know."

Edward just listened intently, knowing his family around the house was just as curious about this strange conversation.

"Well what else should I know?" Wasn't the fact that he could bear children enough? Of course not because he was Harry freaking Potter. **(SNTLA: heeheehee 50 house points to whoever recognizes what I just said.)**

"Imprints are soulmates. As you should know, soulmates have bonds. Now, listen carefully. I can't explain to you why because I don't know, but strong bonds have certain... _gifts_. Strongly bonded soulmates can share dreams, for example. If you paid any attention in school then you should know what I'm getting at. Aye, Potter?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I tend to zone out a bit during boring classes."

"Of course," the blonde replied, shaking his head.

Edward chuckled.

"When soulmates share dreams it's kind of like they actually experience the dream. I'll use Jacob and I as examples. Our bond is strong. If we share a dream and I end up punching him in the jaw, when he wakes up he will be rubbing his jaw. Make sense?"

"Whatever happens in a shared dream, for all intent and purposes, happens in real life," Edward concluded.

"Precisely!" Draco exclaimed. "Do you understand Potter? You need to be careful in your little Paul fantasies. You have sex while you're sharing a dream and it's like you had sex in real life."

Harry ran a hand over his face. "In all honesty, I feel like I'm dreaming right now." Why did it always happen to him? He sighed. "And how will I know if we're sharing a dream?"

"I can tell when Jacob and I are sharing a dream because we'll be in the middle of something and Jacob will suddenly _wake up_. He won't remember what we've been doing. Then I know that real Jacob has fallen asleep and woken up into my dream. That should work for you as well unless both of you fall asleep and begin to dream at the same time. Or if he goes to sleep before you. I'll have to ask Severus if there are any more defining characteristics to a shared dream," Draco explained. Harry had gotten a few shades paler. "Potter? What is it?"

"Last night," he said, "At some point, Paul seemed confused, like he wasn't sure how he'd ended up with me. I just shrugged it off because he caught on so quickly... Were we sharing a dream?"

"If you were having a sex dream then I'd say it was highly probable because he confessed to having a sex dream about you last night," the blonde answered.

"It was a sex dream," Edward pointed out. He had heard enough this morning to know that for a fact.

"I still don't understand how a boy could get pregnant," a new voice said.

Draco whipped his head around to see more vampires appearing. It seemed like the one who spoke was a beautiful blonde next to a giant of man. She was so pretty, it almost hurt to look at her. She also had an air around her that screamed, 'don't mess with me, peasants'.

"Draco," Edward began, "This is the rest of my family. Carlisle and his wife Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper, and Emmett and his wife Rosalie," he pointed to them in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Draco replied with a smile. He looked pointedly at the blonde girl as he continued. "Do vampires make it a habit to eavesdrop?"

Carlisle stepped forward with a smile and offered his hand. "Not on purpose," he laughed.

_I like this guy._

Draco smiled at the man and shook his hand. It was like ice. Something must have shown on his face because the man offered an apologetic smile and pulled his hand away.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh no," Draco rushed, "I was just surprised."

The man smiled brightly again. "I'm actually quite curious as to Harry's predicament as well," he said. "You see, I'm a doctor and as Rosalie pointed out, how can a male become pregnant?"

"You're a doctor?" Draco asked. "How can you...?"

"Years of practice," Carlisle replied knowingly.

"Are you ever going to answer our question?" the blonde female questioned icily.

"Are you ever going to stop interrupting?" Draco replied with a smile.

The big guy, Emmett, started laughing until the blonde glared at him. "Sorry, babe," he said with a smile. "I like you Draco," he added.

Draco smirked haughtily at the blonde girl and then looked at Carlisle. "I don't know how Harry can get pregnant. I know, for me, it was a potion that my godfather made. I can't tell you what it does or how it works. As I said, I've only known about it since I've been here in Forks."

"Are we not supposed to tell Paul and Jacob?" Harry questioned.

Draco sighed. "We should tell them; they deserve to know."

"Why haven't you said anything then?" the blonde female piped in.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" the blonde wizard shot back. They glared at each other.

'Oh hell,' Harry thought. 'She's like a female Draco. No wonder I've never liked her.'

Esme stepped in. "Now, now," she said in a motherly tone. "Mind your manners, Rose. Harry, Draco, dears, are you hungry? Should I fix something?"

The vampires (except Rosalie) all chuckled when they heard two stomachs rumble.

"I see your pets aren't taking proper care of you," Emmett said with a laugh.

Harry laughed a bit too while Draco bristled at the comment. He would let it slide for now to be polite, but he wouldn't allow them such a comment again.

**TLA**

"How did you put up with a month of this?" Jacob exclaimed, flopping down on Paul's couch. He covered most of it.

"I almost didn't," the grey wolf replied, tossing a shirt to the other shifter. "Put that on before my mom gets back. She knows that we shift but she'll shit a brick if she can tell we were shifted. I don't think she wants to fully believe it."

Jacob pulled the offered shirt on. "I'm sorry man," he said. **I don't know what I'd do if Dad didn't accept my shifting. Then again, it's part of the family so I doubt he wouldn't have accepted me.** Paul's mom let her son know that she didn't think much of the wolf inside of him.

Paul shrugged his massive shoulders. "She's gotten better, doesn't drink as much." He pushed Jacob's feet off of the half of the couch he intended to sit on and sat down. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. He kept the sound down low. They could hear it just fine.

A comfortable if not bored silence fell between them. Neither of them said anything; they just watched the television.

"Bloody hell!" Jacob finally exclaimed. He wasn't a fan of silence, and he hadn't actually talked with Paul for a while because the grey wolf had exhiled himself over the last month.

"Bloody hell?" Paul questioned. "Really, Jake?"

**Draco must be rubbing off on me.** He shrugged. "It's a British curse." He turned to his friend. "What do you think the big secret is?"

It was Paul's turn to shrug. He turned the TV off; nothing good was on anyways. "I have no idea. Do you think something has happened? Maybe in the war? Do you think they get called to serve like Americans do?"

"You mean the British or the wizards?"

"The wizards. You think they get summoned or something and have to fight?" **Like hell I'd let Draco go fight in a war.** "And since there's a war going on, how have we not heard? Why haven't we seen?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "Draco said that the wizarding community was it's only little world. With magic they can hide just about anything I think."

It was quiet again, this time heavily so. There was no television to break the silence now. It was far from comfortable. Both of the shifters were thinking about their mates and a war that they had only recently been informed about. A few brooding thoughts later and Paul broke the silence.

"I don't like the idea of Harry fighting," he said.

"And I feel the same way about Draco," Jacob answered. **I always knew Paul and I had some sort of connection.**

"What are we supposed to do? I have a bad feeling that they won't be staying here forever."

"What _can_ we do? I would, naturally, follow Draco anywhere. I would fight to the death, but I don't know how to fight wizards. I would probably get turned into a frog or something and end up failing him. We aren't immune to magic, the entire pack saw what he did to you on the beach that day."

Paul winced; he had tried to forget that, not that he ever could forget such pain. It had almost been as excruciating as the thought that he would never see Harry again. But only almost...

Jacob continued. "And we both saw the results of a wizard fight when Harry just showed up and nearly got himself killed."

Paul growled a bit.

"Oh calm down," Jacob snapped. "I didn't hurt him then and I won't hurt now. You're my friend and I couldn't do that to you. Even though I had every right to," he finished with a mumble.

Paul fought off the urge to retaliate angrily. It had to do with imprints and the fact that he would feel the same way in Jacob's shoes, but it also had a lot to do with the fact that it was Jacob. He could have allowed his anger to have the best of him, but the russett wolf was the only one in the pack that believed he wasn't just a short fuse away from hurting someone. He was a great friend. "Why is imprinting so hard all of the damn time?" he questioned, irritated. It was really like some higher power was out to punish them. What had they done?

Jacob chuckled. "I doubt it will be too bad for the rest of the guys. I mean, Fate was already a bitch when she turned Sam towards Emily when he was in love with Leah. Then, she made me imprint on Draco, a boy. It probably shouldn't have surprised any of us when you imprinted on a guy too, who just so happened to be my mate's enemy. How much more complicated could imprinting possibly get?"

Paul laughed in return. "I think you have a point." What else could _possibly_ happen?

**Doesn't he know he's not supposed to say that? ^.^**

**TLA**

Lucius tried not to mess up his hair as he lounged on the couch. It was almost more worrisome to live in their escape than it was living in the Manor where Death Eaters were constantly in and out.

Draco had left last night and still hadn't returned. Sure, Lucius knew he had to be safe because the shifter would be over in a flash if anything had gone amiss, but his worrying father's heart couldn't help but to... well, _worry_. Now that he wasn't under the watchful eye of the Dark Lord, and he could spend more time with his son, if Draco wasn't within reach he couldn't help but to assume the worst.

He was positive that he had always been like this, but having free time now only recently made him notice just how worried he always was. The Dark Lord had snatched Narcissa away, he couldn't have the evil man doing the same thing to his son.

Severus had informed him of a spell the Dark Lord was working on... He shuddered at the thought every time it crossed his mind. If that spell was perfected...

He sat up hurriedly when he heard the tell-tale signs of someone apparating.

"Draco?" he called.

"It's only me, Lucius," a slightly tired-sounding Potions professor said, walking into the room.

Lucius sat up and made room on the couch for his friend. The man sat down next to him appreciatively. "Are you okay?" the blonde questioned, scooting closer.

Severus smirked. "Gentlemen don't scoot, isn't that what you taught Draco?" He chuckled at the silver glare he received. "I just left Dumbledore's office. It seems that he took that sample of the potion I gave him, because he requires a sample of every potion I brew for the Dark Lord, and took it upon himself to give it to Harry. Of course, the boy didn't even know he took a potion, nonetheless what the potion was meant for. I don't know what inspired the old fool to give it to him. He had no right."

"You know," Lucius pointed out with a smile, "I'm sure if Potter knew how much you cared then he wouldn't be such a poor student and all-around rude boy to you."

Severus shrugged and offered his own smile. "The past is the past. There's no point in delving in to it. Besides, it's fun having an excuse to dock points from Gryffindor."

"I didn't think a student was a reasonable excuse."

"Only Potter." They both laughed. Severus wished his friend would laugh more. "When is Draco coming back?"

Lucius sighed and leaned heavily against his oldest friend. "I'm not sure. I just wish this was all over."

Severus put an arm around the blonde. "I know," he replied. He _did_ know. He was leading a double life. He was now keeping two large secrets from the Dark Lord. Every time he appeared before the man, or creature, he would feel like he _knew._ He felt like his thoughts would be heard and the Dark Lord would know that he was being betrayed and would know that he had helped the Malfoys escape. He wasn't scared of the Dark Lord discovering that he was a spy because he didn't care what happened to himself, but he was deathly afraid that the evil man would find Lucius and Draco.

He couldn't let that happen.

_Crucio_ him until he could barely breathe, fill him with unimaginable poisons of pain, _Avada Kedavra_ his life away, he wouldn't care as long as Draco and Lucius were safe. Do absolutely _anything_ to him as long as the Malfoy pair was kept from harm.

**TLA**

Draco swallowed his last bite of some of the most delicious pasta he had ever had. Hogwarts' feasts had nothing on Esme's food. For someone with a household full of vampires who didn't eat, her cooking skills were incredibly amazing. He had taken that first bite and had had to bite off a moan of pleasure; it was _that_ good.

"Is it good boys?" Esme questioned. All of the Cullens were just seated around the large table while Harry and Draco ate.

Potter replied enthusiastically with a mouth full of food. The blonde Slytherin had nearly lost the delicious meal he had just eaten. He politely swallowed the last bite, wiped his mouth with a neatly folded napkin, placed his fork neatly next to his empty plate, and smiled. "It was delicious. Thank you very much."

Esme looked very pleased and were she not a vampire, she would have been blushing with happiness. "Oh Draco, you're so sweet and polite. Such manners!"

Harry shot a pouty glare at the blonde. "Bloody Slytherin..." he mumbled faintly but everyone heard it, even Draco- who just smirked.

"I have a question," Jasper spoke up. The Cullens had been throwing out random questions as the wizards ate. Draco, of course, answered most of them because Harry just didn't know.

The blonde hadn't heard a question out of this Cullen yet though. "Yes?" he questioned, curious. He noticed that Edward suddenly looked a little weird.

The handsome vampire continued. "Your blood smells like normal human blood... but why isn't appealing to us?"

"Jasper!" Esme exclaimed, even though she knew they were all wondering the same thing.

Draco chuckled. "I don't know exactly, but I can tell you what I think. Potter and I have been chosen as soulmates to wolfshifters, a vampire's natural enemy. I believe it makes sense to assume that our bonds mask the appeal of our blood to you."

"That does make sense," Carlisle said. "This is all very intriguing. It's also very exciting to experience all of this new information after so many years of thinking there isn't much more to learn for now."

"I have a question too!" Alice exclaimed randomly. Everyone laughed. "Why can't I see your futures?" The Cullens seemed to deflate.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, confused.

"They're worried about us," Draco replied.

"Why?"

"If a Seer can't see our futures then the most likely cause is because we don't have futures to see," the blonde wizard replied solemnly.

**TLA**

Lord Voldemort grinned as a young man was dropped before his feet. The smaller male looked up with large, scared violet eyes.

"D-D-D-Don't k-ki-kill me, p-p-pl-please..."

The Dark Lord just stared down at him, almost curiously.

"A-An-Anything... I'll d-do anything... P-P-Please..."

"Shh..." the Dark Lord finally replied. He bent down slightly to put his rough hand under the young male's chin and pulled him up to a standing position. "I'm not going to kill you, boy."

Those words scared the brown-haired teen even more, and he suddenly wished he had asked for death.

Lord Voldemort turned from the boy and pointed at one of his Death Eaters. "Sheppley. You like brunettes." He roughly shoved the teen towards the man. "Let's see if Severus' potion works." His spell was coming along nicely and soon the Malfoys would be punished.

He watched as Sheppley dragged the struggling brunette out of the room. It was a slight pity because the Darling family was a beautiful group, and pure, but the Malfoy family was the strongest and purest of all the wizarding lines. Let the lower families be test subjects. When the boy's struggles were no longer heard (or seen), he turned his red eyes towards an old friend. "I suggest you call Severus to check up on your boy tomorrow, Abberthy. I suppose he'll need it." He walked out of the room, to his chambers.

Abberthy Darling was still trying to get the image of his son being dragged away out of his mind. He wanted to run after the man who had taken his son. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to run after the Dark Lord. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to save his son...

But he knew it would only cause more harm than good.

They were going to use his precious son as a test subject for that potion? That awful potion that Severus had created to help the Dark Lord spread his disgusting seed?

His son was going to be violated and he couldn't do anything...

Nothing...

It took everything within him not to collapse on the ground, but he stood tall and left the room to call on Severus. He was only able to comfort himself with the thought that the Dark Lord was at least not the one defiling is precious heir. Although, Arcus Sheppley was a vile man who had served multiple sentences in the wizarding world for the sexual abuse of young wizards. The Dark Lord had recruited him for his strong loathing of the Ministry and his distaste for Muggles and their associates.

Abberthy hurriedly wrote a note on a piece of parchment and folded it up. He pulled out his wand and placed the tip against the folded up note. "_Dare Urgentibus_ to Severus Snape." Within a golden flash, the paper was gone. It was a spell he had created to send urgent news to his family and friends when need be. He didn't need to know where they were, just what their name was.

His letter would fall right in to Severus Snape's lap.

**SasuNaruTLA****:** So I'm totally going to end it here! I would keep going but I don't want this chapter to just drag on and on and on!

And I don't know where the Darlings came from, but I like them! So why am I doing this to them? lol I don't know!

This story is getting really long! I wanna find a stopping point but as I write more stuff comes to me and I can't help but write it in (the Darlings for example)!

If this is getting too long let me know! I can write an ending if I absolutely have to! ^.^

Be my friend on Pottermore! I got sorted into Hufflepuff!

My name is: **FlightMahogany9487**

Please _**REVIEW**_ and tell me what you think!

p.s. Seriously! Let me know if I'm writing too much! I can tone it down for you! (Maybe lol I kind of have no control over my imagination)


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**TLA**

At first, Severus looked at the envelope that suddenly appeared on his lap in bewilderment. He had no idea where it had come from, only that the technique of its arrival was vaguely familiar. Then, as soon as he had it opened and noticed the handwriting, everything clicked in his head. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach.

Abberthy Darling was a fellow Death Eater. He reminded Severus very much of Lucius, but Abberthy wasn't brave enough to leave the Dark Lord. He was too scared, even for his own son's safety. However, the Potions professor knew just how scary the Dark Lord was, and just the thought of betraying him was enough to make most of his followers wet themselves; it was really no poor judement on Abberthy's part. The clever spell-inventor had been one of the first in line to give his son the potion that Severus had created per the Dark Lord's orders. Where Lucius thought getting away from the monster was the safest thing for Draco, Abberthy thought the opposite. The only way to stay safe was to stay as close to the Dark Lord as he could.

This sudden note could bear no good news.

The weight in his stomach increased as he read down the short letter.

"Severus?" Lucius questioned, trying to read the note over his shoulder. "Is that from Darling? That was his little spell wasn't it?"

Feeling a little sick to his stomach, Severus didn't reply; he just handed the blonde the note. He was sure that the almost horrified expression on Lucius' face was one that matched his own.

The eldest Malfoy tossed the letter aside as if it burned him. "How could that coward let that bastard touch his son?" he began his tirade. "Arcus Sheppley is one of the most disgusting members of the Dark Lord's following. He has spent time in multiple correction institutions for unsavory sexual acts. He should have been sent to Azkaban and shared a couple kisses with Dementors if he wanted to fool around so much! And that damn Abberthy will let that sick fuck touch Andy? Or is it Aaron? Regardless!" He began to pace around angrily. "I would like to see that dirty bastard even look at Draco! I would slit his fucking throat! The Dark fucking Lord should be gutted like a fuc-"

"Lucius!" Severus exclaimed, grabbing his friend's shoulders and halting him. He knew that it was time to stop the blonde because when his friend was getting too angry his mouth got pretty dirty. "Breathe."

The blonde glared at him before taking a deep breath; he let it out shakily.

Severus kissed his lips gently. "That's it," he approved. He offered a slightly pained smile. "You know as well as I know that Abberthy is doing what he thinks is ultimately the right thing. Would you really have argued with a direct order from the Dark Lord, with Draco standing right there, right in front of him?"

Lucius looked away. "It would kill us both," he mumbled.

"Gentlemen don't mumble, Lucius," Severus replied with a chuckle. He released his friend and stepped back, grabbing the letter and putting it in one of his many pockets. "I had planned on staying a bit longer, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"Of course," Lucius agreed before grabbing Severus. The man just looked at him, curious, until the blonde melded their lips together. They kissed enough for the both of them to pull back and gasp for air. "We haven't really talked about, you know... us... so I was just letting you know that we should... when this is all over..." the blonde began, fading into a mumble with a blush. "If you still want to..."

Severus smiled when Lucius couldn't meet his eyes. "I'll still want to," he answered, sure. He kissed the blonde lightly and pulled back. "I'll be back with news on the boy."

The blonde just nodded, still blushing, as his friend disapparated. "Where is Draco?" he questioned no one, trying to regain his composure.

**TLA**

Jacob blinked open tired eyes. **Where am I?** The last thing he remembered was watching TV with Paul.

Looking around, he discovered that the TV was still on. He was still on Paul's couch. When had he fallen asleep? He tried to sit up but there was a heavy weight on his chest; he groaned. **What the hell is that?**

His mouth dropped open in horror when he saw what was holding him down... Paul... The damn wolf was sprawled out on top of him! Before he could throw the bastard off, there was a bright flash and loud laughter.

"What the hell!" he yelled, sitting up, tossing Paul on the ground in the process. It seemed that the whole damn pack was in Paul's living room, laughing at them.

Seth stepped forward, swinging around a camera with a huge grin on his face. "Do Draco and Harry know about this?"

Paul was picking himself up off the floor. First, he was confused, then embarassed, then angry, but playfully so. "Why you litte-" he growled, jumping at the smallest shifter.

Jacob joined him as they chased the boy out of the house and then around it. The rest of the pack followed them outside then just watched in amusement. Jacob was able to get ahold of the small shifter's waist while Paul immediately grabbed the camera. Seth begged and begged to be put down but the larger wolves would not have it.

Leah called out to the three. "We're meeting at the usual place, why don't you boys take him there when you're done?"

"Leah!" Seth yelled, struggling to free himself from Jacob's grasp. "Whose side are you on?" He yelped when Jacob grabbed him in a wedgie.

"Hold him still!" Paul laughed, turning the camera on.

"We'll get him there!" Jacob called over to the pack who began to disperse. "Payback's a bitch, Seth. Now, stop struggling." He lifted the smaller wolf off of the ground just by the grip he had on his boxers in one hand and held up a peace sign with his other hand. There was a flash, and Paul and Jacob had their revenge picture.

**TLA**

"What do you mean we have no future?" Harry questioned. He did not, did _not_, survive through years worth of shit to die any time soon. He had a damn future whether Alice saw it or not.

Edward chuckled at the black-haired wizard's determination. "I don't think Alice's blindness to your futures means death."

"Explain," Draco replied.

"I can't. I've seen what she's seen, more or less, and there isn't any sadness in her visions. No pain. No tragedy. It's just... fuzzy... and then it's gone."

"Yeah," Alice piped in. "I can see up to a point and then I'm blind. But I don't think it's a bad kind of blindness."

Harry was relieved while Draco... He was worried. When Voldemort reappeared, his mother would often visit a Seer; she would always ask about her family to make sure they would be okay. Draco had gone with her on occasion out of curiosity, and it was on one such occasion that the Seer told his mother that she could no longer see Narcissa's future. It had really upset him, but his mother assured him that everything would be okay. She wouldn't leave him and his father... But the Seer had been right. Draco could feel it on the day his mother was killed; something wasn't right. She was gone, just like that.

"Malfoy?"

He had begged her not to do anything reckless, to stay at home and watch over the house. She just smiled and brushed his worries away. She went out to see her sister and never came back. She-

"Draco!" Harry said, shaking the blonde's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"What?" the blonde replied, shaking his head a bit.

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute," Harry answered. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"I'm fine."

Edward had caught a few glimpses into Draco's mind during his little daze; he felt a bit guilty for hearing his thoughts but after beeing silent for long, they kind of screamed at him. He couldn't really help it. He felt a sort of kinship with the blonde.

He recalled his human days when neighbors and friends would be fine one day and be gone the next. He knew all to well that feeling of dread that came with knowing something wasn't right. He, himself, had known that his mother wouldn't make it and yet he still wanted to hold on to her. He didn't want to let her go. His memory of her had greatly diminished over the years, but he could still very clearly remember the pain of losing her. It was why death had come so easily to him.

That is, until Carlisle saved him. Sometimes, he still felt a pain in his chest where there was something missing, but his family easily helped him ignore it.

He hoped that he and Alice were right, that the two wizards really did have a future. With the lives that they've had to lead he was sure that they deserved it. Both of them did.

**TLA**

Severus sighed as he turned down yet another dark hallway. Abberthy's letter had technically asked for him to come the next morning, but he could read between the lines. The man clearly needed someone to be there.

It would have helped a lot if he knew exactly where he needed to be though.

"Damn it, Abberthy," he growled under his breath. He hated walking around the Dark Lord's... _abode_... It was always dark and eerie, always sinister. It also weighed very heavily upon one's being because of all of the magic hiding it from the outside world. It could only be entered and found by someone with a Dark Mark, and the magic that it took to allow this was sometimes suffocating.

He walked down another opressing hallway before he finally caught a glimpse of someone walking towards him. He supressed a grimace when he recognized the dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes of Arcus Sheppley. Honestly, the man would be incredibly attractive if it weren't for the pure malice etched into those navy eyes. His smile could rival the Dark Lord's in its grotesqueness.

The man walked by with a nod and a satisfied smirk at the Potions master. Severus caught a whiff of blood as they passed each other.

He ignored the other male and continued on his way, having to turn just one more time to fine Abberthy.

"Severus," the man said, sounding relieved. He had been standing outside one particular room.

"Abberthy," the Potions master replied with a nod. He looked at the closed door. "How is your son?"

Severus watched as those Darling family violet eyes filled with pain and shame... guilt... "I-I don't know... I got here as Sheppley was leaving... I can't go in..." He placed a shaking hand on the door. "I can't face him Severus. I can't."

"He needs you," the dark-haired man replied gently.

"He needs a father," Abberthy replied, voice heavy with sorrow. "I have no right to call myself that... not anymore..." He turned those purple eyes to the Potions master. "Please take care of him Severus."

"I'm not a doctor."

"You're the best he can get with that mark on his arm. Please, Severus. You're the only person I can trust here."

"I don't know what you're expecting from me," Severus replied honestly. He had a basic knowledge of healing that didn't go much further then healing cuts and bruises. He could fix the occasional broken bone, but if the boy was seriously injured there wasn't much he could do. Surely, Abberthy knew that.

"I need you to make sure he'll be okay. Please..."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Severus," the man said, grabbing the man's hands gratefully, giving him a small box in the process. "I need you to give this to Aaron. Can you do that for me? Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

Severus heard warning bells, there was something odd about Abberthy's tone, but he took the box and put it into one of his pockets. He clasped the man on the shoulder. "Don't do anything foolish, Abberthy," he instructed, worried for the man.

The man offered a small smile. "I won't. Don't worry about me."

Severus watched as the man walked off down the hall, his worries increasing, but he had to check on the boy. He would just have to trust the man's words for now.

He opened the door and walked into a poorly lit room, closing the door behind him. "Aaron?" he called, hoping for an answer. He received none, and when he reached the bed he saw why.

The poor boy was unconscious which was probably a blessing. He was completely naked, darkening bruises, bite marks, scratches, blood, and... _something else_ marring his tan flesh. Severus had seen the boy around school, always very pretty in an almost girly kind of way, but now... His heart clenched at the sight; he was very glad that Abberthy wasn't here to see this. He had known Sheppley was a dark man but this...

He quickly muttered a bunch of cleaning spells and healing spells, but these could only do so much. Some of the bruises were healed while others simply faded a bit, the same with his other wounds. He had a particularly dark bite mark on his... hip... that Severus feared would scar even with magic to help.

When he had done the best that he could, he magiked a light pair of silky pants onto the boy's slim legs for modesty sake; he would have felt dirty to continue the examination while the boy was naked.

He placed a gentle hand on the teen's forhead, feeling a fever...

His potion had worked.

But to make sure...

"_Infantem..._" he mumbled, waving his wand over the boy's stomach. The tip of the wand glowed a bright blue, the color he had decided to add into the spell to test his potion's success. Along with a fever and four small dots around the navel. There they were, like small points on a compass, around the boy's belly-button.

He ran a hand through his hair, irritated.

He had always hoped that his potion would never actually have to used. However, he feared it would be so as a small mercy he brewed it to work the first time. He didn't want any of the wizards forced to take the potion to have to be in the Dark Lord's bed more than once; it wasn't much, but it helped him feel a bit better about having to create something like this.

'This boy's lucky though,' he thought. 'His child will not be the Dark Lord's...'

His child...

It all seemed to sink in to Severus at this moment.

He had created a potion to allow the Dark Lord to impregnate anyone, male or female. His potion was just tested, and he just discovered that it worked... too well... He had always prided himself with his potion-brewing ability, but now he kind of wished he wasn't so good.

Damn. He wanted this war to be over.

The boy groaned a bit in his sleep but stayed blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Severus watched him for a second before an image of Draco flashed before his eyes. This boy could have easily been Draco. Abberthy could have easily been Lucius. Arcus Sheppley could have easily been Lord Voldemort...

At first, he was relieved that none of that was true, but then he felt sudden surge of pain as he thought about what Abberthy must be feeling. About what Aaron would feel when he woke up... what he had felt before he'd gone to sleep... He remembered the pain-filled purple eyes that had begged him to check on his son. He had never heard Abberthy sound like that before in his life, and they had known each other for years, had seen all kinds of horrible things as Death Eaters.

Severus felt the box in his pocket that he was supposed to give to the young Darling.

His mind was made up.

_"I need you to make sure he'll be okay."_

He would keep his promise, and he would start by getting Aaron Darling out of here.

**TLA**

Draco yawned as he was pushed into the living room of the Cullen house by Edward. He rather liked the vampire, _As long as he watches his mouth about the wolves_. "What time is it?" he questioned. He had been with the shifters all day and then the vampires; he didn't think it would be wise to stay out much longer. It was getting late; he could tell.

"It's time for you to leave," the blonde female said.

"You are so pretty that it's hard to believe you're such a bitch," Draco retorted, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"Look who's talking," the other wizard replied.

"Shove off, Potter," the Malfoy glared.

Everyone else seemed to be amused by the banter.

"Edward can give you a ride if you need to leave," Esme said, ever the perfect hostess.

"I hope we can talk some more though," Carlisle continued. "Please feel free to visit anytime."

"Yeah!"Alice exclaimed. "I didn't even get to ask about wizard shop-"

She stopped midsentence, her eyes unfocusing.

"Alice?" Harry questioned, worried.

"It's a vision," Edward and Draco said at the same time.

Everyone watched the pixie-like vampire until Edward gasped, then everyone's eyes flew to him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned, placing a hand on his mate.

Edward just stared at Alice, eyes wide.

"Edward?" Carlisle tried.

It didn't seem they would get an answer until Alice focused back in to reality. She let out an ungodly squeal and jumped on Edward, hugging him tightly.

"What the hell did you see?" Emmett exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Alice released her brother and danced back to her spot beside Jasper. "Edward is going to be a father!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!" was the collective response.

"I saw a little girl run into his arms, calling him 'Daddy'! She was the cutest thing I've ever seen! She had pretty brown curls and big purple eyes! She-"

"Wait. Purple eyes?" Draco questioned.

Now everyone looked at him. "Yes," Alice replied. "Well... more a violet color I guess."

"And brown hair...?"

"Draco?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh gods... I have to go!" the blonde replied, apparating almost before the words were out of his mouth.

**SasuNaruTLA:** There ya go! An update! HeeHeeHee Cliffhangers are lovely aren't they? ^.^

I swear I don't plan to leave you guys hanging, it just happens that way! Sometimes you just have to let the cookie crumble! :)

Also. Please note that Severus' decision to get Aaron away from the Dark Lord is what triggered Alice's vision! Isn't that cool! Because when someone makes a decision she can see it! I was very proud of this! ^.^

**REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**PLEASE! :)**

And be my friend on Pottermore!

**FlightMahogany9487**

Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**Note:** Someone predicted something that I planned on doing! I didn't know it was such a popular idea! :) Now I feel like it's my personal mission to throw you guys something that you're probably not expecting! You're welcome! *insert evil laughter here*

**BEST REVIEW EVER!:**

MORGANA'S SAGGING TITS! YOU DID NOT JUST LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT! *pulls at hair* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**TLA**

Lucius was embarassed to admit that it scared him when his son suddenly appeared before him. Since moving to Forks, his cool-usually-unphased-by-anything demeanor had started slacking. His own son caught him off gaurd? What was that? He couldn't let his wits dim! Whether they were safe or not at the moment, there was still a war going on.

He and Draco were enemies to both sides now.

Not to mention the angry Dark Lord out to get them... Everything was just a mess.

"Father," Draco said, having landed before his father, still in his wheelchair. He had gotten much better at landing the damn thing after apparating although he still sometimes ended up on the floor.

"Draco," the older blonde replied. He could tell that his son knew something and he wouldn't hide anything. Not this time.

"Has anything happened? Anything you would like to tell me?"

"Yes."

_Woah. He admitted it. That was easy. For some reason he always wants to hide things from me. _

"I can tell what you're thinking, Son, and no. I don't always want to keep things from you. You just always find out before I've figured out how to let you know. I'll try to tell you everything. Severus was here earlier but got a message from Abberthy, you know, the head of the Darling family?" His son nodded. "It seems that the Dark Lord decided to use Abberthy's son to test the potion Severus created."

Draco looked at his father in horror. "The Dark Lord...?"

"No. It was Arcus Sheppley. Severus was called to check on the boy."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. He had never been particularly close to Aaron Darling even though they were in the same house. Honestly, the blonde had always thought Aaron belonged in Hufflepuff. He was too nice and too _sweet_ to be in Slytherin. Did the brunette even have a deceptive bone in his body? A mean bone? He never even seemed to frown! Needless to say, Draco thought it was best to leave the Darling boy alone. In a way it was for his own good; there was just too much darkness around the blonde, and he didn't want any of it to rub off on Aaron.

Being on the Dark side changed everybody. His father used to laugh and play with him, his mother would sing and dance to make him laugh, even Severus would have fun. Draco, himself, would admit that he had changed with the Mark on his arm. He hadn't always been a stuck-up asshole, which he would admit to being, but now, that's who he was. He was a brat with a dark past; the only reason the wolves didn't see it was because of the imprint. Anyways...

The point was, no one got through the Dark unscathed. However, if Draco had to pick someone that the Dark just could not affect, it would be Aaron Darling.

But with what he was going through now...?

"There's more Draco..."

The younger blonde just looked at his father expectantly.

"We haven't said this in so many words because it seems obvious what the Dark Lord wants, but I'll say it now. The Dark Lord is testing this potion on poor Aaron because he wants to make sure it'll work on you. That's how he plans to punish us. He's been working on a new spell, one to summon people to him... even if they don't want to come... They'll be forced to answer his call and appear before him."

"So you're saying... that eventually, no matter where we are, we won't be safe..."

Lucius nodded his head. "That's what I'm saying, but I will never allow him to hurt you, Draco. Never."

_Stay calm, Draco. Stay. Calm._ "I believe you, Father," he replied with a small smile. _Father is worried enough, just smile and nod. There you go. Perfect._ "Thanks for telling me. I'm going to go up to my room, okay? I'm tired."

Lucius bent down to hug his son tightly. He could tell he was upset, but that was fine; he had a right to be upset. "It's getting late anyway. Goodnight, Son." He kissed his son's forhead.

Normally, the younger Malfoy would push him away when he did that, but he let it slide. "Goodnight, Father."

**TLA**

Jacob couldn't explain why but he had a heavy feeling in his chest. He was upset, but there was nothing wrong with him. **This is really weird.** He had been perfectly fine- just sitting around the fire with the pack- then he was suddenly overcome by a foul mood. He felt kind of scared, hurt, worried, tired... He had no idea why.

"Yo, Jake. What's wrong man?" Embry questioned.

Jacob rubbed a hand over his heart where the heavy feeling was centered. "I don't know," he replied with a grimace.

Seth laughed and made kissy faces at him. "I think you just miss Draco." The rest of the pack laughed too.

Jacob smiled; he did miss Draco. **Maybe that's what's wrong with me.** But he had missed Draco as soon as he'd left. He was only just recently feeling weird like this.

"Maybe Draco is upset," Sam spoke up.

Everyone looked at him, confused. Jacob, worried. "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged his massive shoulders. "I mean, sometimes if Emily is really upset I'll feel upset too. I won't even know she's upset. I'll go from happy to sad for apparently no reason, Emily calls me and she's upset over something. I put two and two together."

"What'd you do to him?" Leah questioned Jacob, tossing a bitchy glare at him.

"Nothing!" Jacob exclaimed hurriedly, throwing his hands up. "At least... I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything."

"You probably did something and just don't know it. Women are crazy like that," Quil chuckled.

"Hey!" Leah glared.

"Draco isn't a woman," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's an imprint so it counts." Everyone laughed again.

"What was that?" Sam questioned, having heard something in the forrest behind them.

"I didn't hear any-" Seth began. A chorus of 'shhs' shut him up quick. When the Alpha heard something that meant to be quiet so you could listen for possible threats.

After a second everyone could hear what Sam had heard. There was the sound of running, something was running towards them. What ever it was wasn't very stealthy on its feet; it was breaking limbs and making all kinds of noise.

"Vampire?" Seth questioned inching closer to his sister; he would swear it was to protect her of course.

"No... It smells kind of-" someone began to reply.

"Draco." Jacob said, beginning to run towards the treeline.

The pack followed at a slower pace; Jacob could handle his mate. But just in case it wasn't Draco... Because it did smell kind of like him, but it also smelled different. Maybe Jacob was mistaken. They would back him up just in case.

Within moments, they all witnessed Jacob get tackled to the ground by a pure-white wolf.

**TLA**

Draco had done his best to sneak out without alerting his father, which meant no apparating. It was damn hard to get out of that damn chair, to the window, and safely on the ground below. It was made harder by the fact that his room was on the second floor of the house. _How Father didn't hear all the ruckus I made is beyond me._ He managed to get out and change in to his Animagus form.

He ran.

Physical exercise always calmed him down. It was why he had taken up martial arts, otherwise he wouldn't have even considered a Muggle solution to his problems at all. Wearing himself out always made it easier to reign in whatever bad feelings were raging inside him. However, still being stuck in the wheelchair, he couldn't do anything as a human. His Animagus form was fully functional so he put it to good use.

He had no destination in mind. He just knew that he needed to try and outrun his feelings. Logically, he knew that he couldn't, but it was a nice idea regardless. He liked the thought of being able to outrun his problems.

_The Dark Lord wants to..._

He ran through the woods on autopilot, weaving around trees, stumps, shrubs, and the like.

_I'm supposed... to bear... his..._

He ran faster and faster, not noticing the familar scents that he was approaching. He had known that the potion had this kind of purpose but to hear of Darling and to see the genuine worry and fear in his father's eyes...

_He'll find me. He'll take me away. I'll never see Jacob again..._

Jacob.

_I want to see him. Now._

He kept the shifter in his thoughts; that is all that he wanted to think about.

He ran a bit farther and finally paid attention to his surroundings; he was in the woods around the Reservation. He vaguely recognized them from his run with Jacob the other day, but he clearly recognized the smell.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob,_ this mantra repeated in his head as he ran. He knew where he was going now.

He caught a glimpse of a fire burning up ahead, through the trees. Jacob would be there; he knew it. He picked up his pace and cleared the trees shortly, spotting his target easily and jumping at him. He was very glad that his relatively small size wouldn't hurt the shifter; he did land on his back with a grunt though.

"Draco?" Jacob questioned, sitting up, worried. "What's wrong?" He heard his pack show up and heard their surprise, but he ignored them. His mate was obviously very upset.

The white wolf just panted and pushed his head into the shifter's chest. Not knowing what else to do, Jacob ran his hands through the wolf's soft fur. "Are you okay?" he tried. He still got no reply, but the wolf did get even closer to him. **He won't turn back into a human so he obviously doesn't want to talk right now... **"Seth," he called.

The smaller shifter appeared almost instantly. "Is this really Draco?" he asked, awed.

Jacob nodded absently, pushing the wolf away enough to stand and pull his shirt off. "He's upset. I need you to take my clothes for me okay?" He quickly stripped down and handed the smaller shifter his clothes. "Just hold them for me or take them to my dad. Doesn't matter." There was a pitiful whine and Jacob hurriedly shifted. His attention left Seth completely in favor of Draco.

The massive russet-colored wolf laid down and the smaller white one cuddled up to him as close as it could get.

Seth, feeling like he had a job to do, turned away and carried Jacob's clothes back to the group. "Nothing to see here, folks," he said, trying to shoo them away.

"Oh no you-" Leah began, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Leave it alone," Sam said in his alpha voice. "There's nothing to see here," he repeated Seth's words.

Seth smiled at his sister triumphantly and stuck his tongue out childishly. Sam popped him on the head. "Watch your tongue," he scolded. "I really hope I have a daughter," he added as they made their way back to the fire.

Everyone laughed.

**TLA**

Getting the boy out was easier said than done.

First of all, Severus had to get the boy out without giving himself away. He planned on getting him to Forks where it was safe, but how could he do so without indangering the ones there that he was already protecting? If Aaron disappeared when Severus was the last to see him then it would be easy to pin the Potions master as the culprit, and in turn, the trail would be pretty easy to follow so Death Eaters would swarm in Washington.

Second of all, the boy would need medical attention and not a novice to heal some scratches. He thought that maybe one of Dumbledore's friends was a doctor, one of the vampires, but he wasn't sure. He didn't even know if they would help. Hmm... They _were_ watching Potter...

Anyways...

Finally, would Lucius castrate him for bringing the boy to his house? His hideaway? Severus thought it would be okay, but a part of him was honestly worried about the head Malfoy's reaction. He didn't like being caught off gaurd. Inviting another person on the Dark Lord's Must-Find list to Lucius' house would probably piss him off.

But it was the only way to make sure the boy was safe.

And maybe the vampires would keep him...

Lucius would understand. He had to.

As Severus was contemplating a plan of action, the boy woke up.

"Professor Snape?" a tiny voice questioned groggily.

Severus grabbed a goblet from the nightstand and offered it to his student. "Drink this, Mr. Darling," he replied softly.

The boy took the offered drink and sipped it at first. "A tasteless calming draught?" he questioned with a small smile, drinking more.

Severus smiled in return, approvingly. "I should have known that you'd pick it out; you are the best Potions student in all of Slytherin House after all."

"Thank you, Professor," the boy replied, finishing the drink. "Have you seen my father?" he questioned.

Severus sighed and nodded. "He's the one who summoned me. He left a while ago though. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Aaron assured. "I knew he wouldn't come see me."

The Potions master wasn't sure if the boy was angry or what because of the calming affects of the draught. He decided to assume that the boy _was_ upset and try to defend his father. "He blames himself for what you had to endure. I don't know if I'd be able to face you either."

"I don't blame him. I've never blamed him for anything," Aaron replied sadly. He never once allowed himself to feel like his life was dark because of his father. He knew that his father loved him no matter what, nothing else mattered. He just wished his father could see that and stop assuming that he was a bad parent.

Severus watched the boy for a moment, observing. Finally, he said, "Even with the calming draught, you're very... normal... considering what has happened."

"Don't you mean what _will_ happen? I'm pregnant right?" the boy replied with a smirk.

Well, that was unexpected. "You are, how'd you know?"

"I can feel it... It's weird..." He placed a hand on his bare stomach, touching the dots around his belly-button. "Those are new," he pointed out.

"As I said, you're taking this awfully well... Why?"

Aaron sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Ever since my father gave me that potion you made I've believed that this would happen. I've long since accepted it. However, until I was tossed into Sheppley's arms, I believed I would have to... to... be with the Dark Lord..." He grimaced. "I was scared, very scared, every day that I would be called in to the Dark Lord's chambers. When he handed me over to Sheppley all I felt was relief. I still feel relieved, even now, even through all the pain in my body, even through the memory of him hurting me." He offered his professor a small smile. "I know that it's very stupid of me, but I'm glad it was Sheppley because that means that it wasn't _him_."

Severus had a new respect for his student. Of course, he had always looked highly upon Aaron's Potions marks because they were mostly perfect scores, and Severus easily respected students who were good in his class. Now, he was seeing a whole new side to his student because even though he was amazing at Potions, Severus always had a feeling that the boy belonged in Hufflepuff. He was sweet, loyal, and bright, the exact opposite of a Slytherin. This boy, who just went through _that_, who was carrying a rapist's child, who had every reason in the world to cry, yell, breakdown, complain, or frown, was smiling. He seemed to genuinely be okay, if not in a little bit of pain.

He was probably the bravest boy he'd ever met, the embodiment of Gryffindor.

"You must have thrown the Sorting Hat through a real loop," he found himself saying out loud. Aaron looked at him, confused; he just chuckled before turning serious again. He said as quietly as he could, "I'm getting you out of here."

The boy's violet eyes widened. "Where will you take me?"

"To see some old friends of mine," the professor replied simply. "You stay here and rest, no one should bother you. I'll return with directions, okay?" He had finally decided how to get the boy out.

The boy nodded, a little confused, but he wouldn't complain. He wouldn't care if Professor Snape took him to the North Pole as long as he was out of this place. "I don't know how I'll rest though. I'm not tired."

"Are you sure?" Severus questioned with a smile, and as if on cue the boy yawned.

Aaron looked at his teacher, surprised. "You gave me a sleeping draught too?" He yawned again.

"You only got half of the potion right," the man replied. "It was a calming sleep draught."

"There went my perfect score in Potions," the boy mumbled, eyelids heavy.

Severus patted his head. "Go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be ready to leave."

"Thanks... Professor..." came the sleepy reply before the boy was once again asleep.

Severus watched him for a moment more before leaving the room. He cast a charm over the door. He didn't use very strong magic because he didn't want it to draw any attention, but his spell was enough to make everyone overlook the room. He really just wanted to keep Arcus Sheppley away. When he was satisfied, he left to retrieve an illegal portkey. He knew just the man to get it from too... Regretfully.

**TLA**

After his talk with Draco, Lucius went to his room to get in his shower. There was just something calming about the warm spray over his body.

As he took his shower he thought about everything that had happened and what he knew would happen. He could understand Abberthy Darling's actions, why he had just let something horrible happen to his son because he hadn't seen any other option. Nevertheless, Lucius would not let something like that happen to his son, ever. He knew firsthand that his son had been through enough. Draco was _not_ going to be touched by that monster, not if Lucius had anything to say about it.

He didn't think that he could stop the Dark Lord from finding them, but maybe he could think of a way to keep his hands off of his son.

How?

As he rinsed the bubbles from his hair he tried to think of a plan, but it was rather difficult. One thought did cross his mind, but he still didn't think he could make it work.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Cursing again, Lucius?"

"Severus?" the blonde questioned. "What are you doing back? How is young Darling?"

The Potions master had only come to tell Lucius his plan and then leave for the boy again. However... The sight of Lucius dripping wet was a bit distracting. It took a minute but he was able to reply in a steady voice. "I believe he'll be fine. That's why-"

"And the potion?" the blonde interrupted, running his hand through his long hair.

Severus sighed, trying not to stare. He really liked Lucius' hair. "It works. Every sign was positive when I checked him over."

"You're too good, Severus," the blonde said with a grim smile. He noticed his friend's eyes glued to his fingers that were still combing through his hair. His smile grew more sincere. "Still have a hair fetish?"

The Potions professor scoffed and looked away with a roll of his eyes. "I do not have a hair fetish."

"I'm pretty sure when you said to me, 'Lucius I think I have a hair fetish', that it meant you have a fetsih," the blonde replied with a laugh.

"I was fourteen," Severus replied indignantly. He was seriously trying not to pout his lips like a child. "I said a lot of stupid things."

Lucius was still laughing. "I think Lily is the one that made you think that right? She really did have the prettiest ginger hair."

"I prefer blonde," the professor mumbled without even thinking about it. He was still avoiding looking at the blonde, but when he realized what he said he looked at his friend to be surprised when Lucius was suddenly much closer to him. Just another step or two and they would be touching...

"What did you say, Severus?"

Severus tried not to let his eyes wander, but it was hard. "I... um..." He cleared his dry throat. "I didn't say anything," he finally got out.

"I think you did," the blonde replied. "And I'm glad you like it," he added with a smile. If he thought about it, maybe Severus was the reason he had grown his hair out anyways... He had always liked it long but really it was a hassle as he grew and especially being a Death Eater. He stood out with long, white-blonde hair, something that made his easy to pick out, but he had never had the heart to cut it. Maybe, deep down, he had hoped that his friend would like it.

"It suits you," the dark-haired man admitted. He had always wanted to run his hands through it... But it wasn't the time for that. He forced himself to take a step back. "I came here for a specific reason," he said, more to himself than to Lucius. "I need to get Darling out of there. I already have a way out; I just need a safe place to bring him. So I was-"

"Bring him here, of course," Lucius interrupted. "I've never been a friend of the Darling family, you know that, but young Aaron... he could have been Draco... Thinking like that makes me want to help him. Me, Draco, what's one more person?" He finished with a smile but Severus could tell that it wasn't as real or happy as he wanted it to be.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore's friends; one of them is a doctor. I was hoping they would help."

Lucius brightened a bit at the thought. "That would be perfect!"

Severus smiled; it would be. "I'm bringing him tomorrow. I got a port key to give him and he'll end up here. I'll have to take him to the vampires."

"A port key? Surely you didn't go to the ministry for that." Lucius saw Severus grimace. "You didn't, right?"

"Of course not," the man replied. "I would never risk you and Draco like that. I got it from somewhere else, some_one_ else..."

By the look on his friend's face, Lucius figured out who that someone was. He chuckled a bit. "You went to Sirius Black for help?" His chuckle became a laugh. Severus _hated_ Sirius. Loathed, despised, abhorred, all of the above.

Severus' grimace grew. "It was definitely not one of my proudest moments. Oh, hush, you," he almost growled, shoving the blonde lightly. He tried not to smile though because Lucius' laughter was too catching.

Until the towel dropped... And then, neither of them were laughing.

They stared at each other, frozen. Dark, almost black eyes stuck on frosty, silvery-blue.

"Oops," Lucius mumbled, breaking the tense silence, face warming.

Severus, bless him, kept his eyes on the blonde's face. "I need to get ready for tomorrow. I'll see you then." And then, he was gone.

Lucius released a shakey breath and grabbed the towel, fixing it on his hips again. The tension between them just now could have been cut with a knife...

As a Malfoy, with a long family history of darkness, Lucius had never believed in happy endings. However, he found himself hoping that everything would be okay. He hoped that he would get a chance to explore whatever it was between himself and Severus.

He sighed and went into his bedroom.

**TLA**

Jacob wasn't sure how long he just laid there as a wolf, Draco as a wolf snuggled into him. At first, the white wolf was shaking; it gradually calmed and might have even dozed off. Jacob was damn curious and worried. What happened? Was Draco okay? But he easily just let himself be a body of support instead of asking questions. When his mate was ready to talk then they would talk.

Jacob felt he was going to doze off himself when the body next to him suddenly changed. Draco wolf was now Draco boy. He wrapped his pale arms around Jacob's russett-colored neck, burying his blonde head into the soft fur. Jacob thought of changing back into a human but where Draco was clothed, he knew he wouldn't be... He would wait and see.

**Not that I would mind him hugging my naked body...** Now was _not_ the time for that.

The blonde said something, but even with his enhanced hearing Jacob couldn't understand the slight mumbling into his fur. Draco must have known that because he pulled away and repeated himself.

"I can get pregnant."

**What?**

**TLA**

**SasunaruTLA:** Okay, Draco! Way to just throw that out there! :)

Sorry about the wait you guys! But I think you've waited longer before!

In my defense, but in no way an excuse, I stumbled across a story that is 109 chapters long and I CANNOT for the LIFE OF ME stop reading it! I can barely think about anything else! I HAVE to read it or I'll go insane! **Crimson1** is the author and the story is _Incubus_, a _Supernatural_ story. It's not an excuse, I know, but haven't we all found something we just had to read and couldn't write because of it? I'm sure we all have!

**Please Review!** And if you want a reply then send me a PM after reviewing! I know for a fact I'll reply to that!


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

***Warning:** _Probably contains typos and an unhealthy amount of...s_*

**TLA**

Jacob wasn't sure how he was supposed react to that. For one thing, Draco sounded upset; should he be upset too? Was this not a good thing? Actually, for another thing, how was this even possible?

**It explains why I could imprint on him though...**

He considered it lucky that he was still a wolf and couldn't reply, especially since he wasn't sure how. He just looked into his mate's silver eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was upset. This isn't natural. I thought you would think I was gross... Maybe never talk to me again. I mean, it's all my fault that you had to imprint on a boy, and this is just so-" Suddenly, a warm finger was on the blonde's lips to silent him.

"Draco. Calm down; it's okay," Jacob said. He knew that he was stark naked, but he couldn't listen to Draco's upset words anymore without trying to soothe him.

The blonde, for his part, was more than willing to calm down and allow himself to be comforted. He knew full well that he was acting very out of character, but ever since moving to Forks he just couldn't control himself. This whole imprinting business was one serious emotional ride. He kind of missed the old Draco that didn't let every damn thing upset him.

Jacob offered a warm smile. "I'm glad you told me," he said, "And when you're not so upset, I'll ask how this is possible. But for now..." He placed his hand on the blonde's cheek. "Why did you come? Not that I mind, of course, but you're just so... So scared..." **If anyone has hurt him they will **_**die**_**. **The wolf inside of him growled viciously because Draco had been with the cold ones last Jacob knew. **Those damn bloodsuckers!**

Draco took a deep breath, like he learned for his anger management. _How am I supposed to say this? I already threw up some word vomit. "I can get pregnant"? Really, Draco?_ He sighed. _I can't just say, 'Remember that Dark Lord I told you about? Yeah, well I'm supposed to bear his evil seed'. Try to ease into it..._ That was easier said than done.

"Jacob," he tried, wishing he could stand up and get some space between them. It wasn't that he cared, especially since they'd grown closer, and it wasn't that he thought the closeness wasn't good... It was warm and nice, but... Jacob could be okay with him getting pregnant, but he really didn't see him understanding the _why_ he could get pregnant. The shifter was understanding and smiley, but even he couldn't just say it was alright that Draco was meant to bear Lord Voldemort's child... "Jacob," he tried again, not looking the shifter in the face.

He got an eyefull of something else though.

"You're naked..." he pointed out, face warming considerably, distracted.

Jacob had the decency to flush as well. "Um... yeah... Seth took my clothes." He wanted to cover himself but worried that it would only bring more attention to 'little Jacob'... **Well, not **_**little**_**...**

Draco tore his eyes away from the shifter's crotch and looked at his embarassed face; something warm was bubbling up inside of him. "Seth... took your... clothes..." the blonde repeated slowly like he was trying to understand something incredibly difficult. The warm, bubbly feeling was increasing; he could feel it building up in his chest.

"I might have given them to him," the shifter mumbled, itching for a pair of boxers at least. **I really hope I don't have any inappropriate thoughts... Dammit!** He turned away quickly and shifted for the cover of his fur. Of course not wanting to think anything bad would make him think something bad.

Draco couldn't fight off the bubbling in his chest. Before he could stop himself, a laugh burst from his mouth. That one laugh turned into _many_, and he couldn't control himself. He laid back on the ground and just laughed.

Jacob's ears twitched at the sound, and he turned to see the blonde practically rolling around on the ground. He had never heard anything like it. He had made the blonde laugh a few times but this... This was entirely different. _Completely_ different. It was... **Wow...** This was laughter without any restraint, honest happiness spilling from those soft lips.

Draco tried to stop himself, tried to reign himself in. Really, there was no reason he should be laughing. His future didn't look too promising, he just revealed the big secret he had been dreading over, Harry freaking Potter was here, the damn pregnancy potion was being put into practice, one day he may be called to the Dark Lord and wouldn't be able to refuse... But for some reason, with Jacob embarassed and _naked_, he couldn't stop laughing.

It felt good.

He finally thought he was calming down until he heard some kind of hyrbid sound that was a mixture of a growl, a laugh, and a bark. He looked at Jacob, the wolf again, and saw a big toothy grin. _Is he laughing?_ His own laughter renewed completely.

His sides were beginning to hurt. "Stop it, stop it," he begged himself, clutching at his stomach. His eyes were watery as hell.

Jacob had no clue what he had done that was so funny, and he really didn't care even if it was at his own expense. He would demean himself any way, all the time, if it made Draco laugh like this.

The blonde eventually got a grip on himself, having no clue what in the hell had made him laugh like that but deciding it was just his body's way of relieving itself of stress, and just laid back and looked at the stars. He stared up until a large furry head blocked his view, and he found himself staring at an upside down wolf instead of the sky.

**Are you okay now?** Jacob knew his mate couldn't hear him, but he hoped he could get the message through his eyes. He was rewarded with a slight smile. **Good!** He ran a long, wet tongue down the blonde's face.

"Disgusting!" Draco yelled, swatting at the big head. "Get away!" but there was only humor in his voice. _I always feel better when he's around. I wonder what I would have grown up like if we had met sooner._ This brought another thought to his head, a sobering one._ Would we be like this if I hadn't taken the potion?_ He hadn't thought about it before, but really, he and Jacob were only close because of the imprinting. If there was no soulmate bond would Jacob still want to be with him?

_Would I want to be with _him_...?_

This required some more thought.

Jacob nudged the blonde until he sat up, and he changed back into a human. He made sure to stay behind Draco so there wouldn't be anymore embarassment. "Do you need a ride home? I'm sure your father is worried about you. I really don't want him to hunt me down."

Draco turned his head to reply but the damn shifter moved out of his sight again. "Dammit," he cursed. "Stay where I can see you!" There was a chuckle but no body to go with it. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I've never seen you naked!" Jacob exclaimed, suddenly right in his face. **Did I miss something? Where was I!?**

Draco flushed, but looked at the shifter skeptically. "In all the dreams I'm sure you've had, you've never seen me naked?" _I highly doubt that. I've seen him naked many times!_

Jacob flushed a little too. "Does that count?" he questioned, looking into silver eyes. "I think it's different when it's real..." He moved out of Draco's line of sight again, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "More... intimate..." He smirked when the blonde shivered. "Don't you agree?"

"I-um... I guess," Draco tried to reply evenly. _Dammit! I sound flustered!_ "I think I should be getting home."

Jacob laughed and kissed the back of the blonde's neck. "You wanna go home magically? Or should I go get the Rabbit ready?"

Draco could feel the lingering feeling of warm lips on his skin. _Pull yourself together, Draco!_ "I know how much you like that thing, but I'd rather kiss a Dementor than ride in it again."

"A Dementor?" Jacob questioned, confused and maybe a little jealous.

The young Malfoy smirked. "A creature that sucks the happiness right out of you."

"That's cruel," the shifter replied with a pout. "I'm wounded, Draco. Deeply wounded."

"Awe, poor baby," the blonde smiled.

Jacob pulled the blonde's head back and ruffled his hair. "Ha. Ha," he replied sarcastically.

Regardless of why or how or anything else, Draco was very glad that he had met Jacob because he always felt better with him around.

**TLA**

Severus was the tiniest bit nervous as the time approached for young Mr. Darling to appear before him. Even if he hated the guy, he trusted that Sirius knew what he was doing and gave him a good, safe, un-traceable portkey. At least, the mutt better have done that or Severus was going to track him down and skin him. If he was feeling generous then maybe he would give Potter the pelt of fur as a memory.

And maybe he sounded a bit harsh, evil even, but if this was messed up in any way then that could mean ill for Aaron, Draco, and Lucius. He wanted to make sure Aaron was okay, yes, but nothing was more important to him that keeping the Malfoys safe. His _own_ life meant nothing to him without two platinum blondes that he could take care of and love. He needed Draco and Lucius to be safe about as much as he needed air to breathe, maybe more.

A clock somwhere in the house chimed; it was time.

If Aaron appeared with company, or didn't appear at all, then he was going to hunt Sirius Black down and end him.

He recognized the tell-tell signs of someone approaching via portkey, and when he saw who arrived he nearly lost it.

**TLA**

**SasunaruTLA:** Sorry about the wait you guys! I've been distracted with reading, roleplaying, and school! Yay to the first, woohoo to the second, and BLEH to the third!

School... BLEH... : )

Hopefully, making you guys wait this long won't become a habit... Cross your fingers!

:)

Review! Please! :)


End file.
